Feelings Are Illusions
by KuroOhkami
Summary: Demyx wakes up in immense pain only to find that he is a Nobody.  The path ahead contains friendships, relationships, and of course hardships.  Pairings: Axel/Demyx and Zexion/Demyx
1. Welcome to the Organization

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix, I will not post this on every chapter cause I assume that this will cover it for the entire story

A/N: Thanks to SenseiAlicia for being my beta, she is awesome. I also want it known that Demyx does act a bit out of character in this fic. I like him to be bubbily and very naïve, although I do love his bipolar personality in the games too.

He felt himself plunge into icy waters. At first his body felt numb, as numb as a nonexistent body could be. Within minutes shivers raced up from his toes, to his spine, and continued its path towards his cheeks. He was naked, there was no extra warmth his thin body could cling onto. The first thought that sprung into his head was his need for air. He attempted to push his body upwards, however, he noticed he had little control over his limbs. The cold water affected the movements of his new body. He would have tried to hold his breath, however, he had no breath to start. Within moments he was sinking deeper into the ocean waters, hands reaching up toward where he thought he would be able to grasp the air. His eyes grew heavy and water slowly seeped its way into his body. When his eyes closed he felt the water around him shift. The waters movement felt unnatural, as though someone was able to part the ocean surrounding him. He was falling into unconsciousness when something brushed across his arms.

He was quickly pulled against a flat surface that felt smooth against his bare skin. His body reacted to the warmth of this object. He pressed himself closer to the warmth. Before he had a chance to recoil himself, two longer objects pinned his body.

"Hey hey little dude, already gettin' close to me huh?" Xigbar smirked. He glanced down at the boy he was holding. "Looks like we need to get ya out of here." A black portal opened in front of them. Xigbar swam into the portal, the boy he was holding had already lost consciousness.

Xigbar swayed out of the portal, clumsily holding a teenage boy who was slightly shorter than himself. He entered into a large white hallway in front of a over sized large white door. The walls, floors, and ceiling were white. There was no furniture or decorations inside the hallway, only the transparent stairs that led up to the superior's tower provided relief from the pure white surroundings. Xigbar shifted the body onto his right arm, holding the boy just under his rib cage. After a melodious knock on the door did he stride into the room.

"Number Two." Xemnas said in a rich monotone voice. He glanced towards Saix, who was sitting on the edge of his desk, before continuing. "I assume you have retrieved out newest member." His eyes traveled down Xigbar's wet body until they reached the slumped figure on his arm.

"Yeah superior. He was in Atlantica. Funny thing about Atlantica...if you don't use magic, your gonna drown." Xigbar barked. "The little dude was unconscious when I arrived." He shifted the boy in his arms before he continued. "Whacha want done with 'em?"

Xemnas cringed slightly when Xigbar spoke, his grammar and voice was enough to make anyone want to plug their ears. He composed himself before he replied. "Take the boy to Vexen. Tell him that Demyx is our newest member." He waved his hand, gesturing for Xigbar to leave.

"See ya later Superior!" Xigbar yelled as he closed the door. He took the boy in both arms, the weight became uncomfortable being held in one arm, and opened a portal to Vexen's Laboratory.

Vexen walked slowly towards the edge of a white counter on the far right hand side of the lab. He tenderly picked up a vial of light red liquid when an unexpected Xigbar dropped from the ceiling. Due to the sudden surprised Vexen dropped the vial on the floor next to his feet. The acid bubbled, quickly corroding the white tiled floor. Vexen's eyes narrowed. "Number Two, why do you always pop into my Lab from the ceiling?" He snarled, crossing his arms.

"Hey, Hey. No need to be angry. I brought a little present for ya." Xigbar placed both his hands under the boy's arms and shoved him into Vexen. "Demyx here is our newest member! Found him in Atlantica, he was practically dead when I got to 'em." Xigbar laughed, stretching out his now free arms. "Well, he's your charge now." With that Xigbar left the room.

Vexen looked at the boy he now held. Demyx's wet dirty blond hair clung to his face and neck. Vexen cringed once he noticed the boy had no clothing. First, he looked over to his cluttered lab tables, eyed the box of gloves, and back to the unconscious form. There was no chance he would move his precious chemicals for this nuisance. He slumped Demyx against the base of the lab table. Next he grabbed some latex gloves, slid his bony fingers inside them and snapped the ends around his wrists. Silently cursing when he realized he didn't have anything to carry the teenager out of the lab on. He gave in and pulled Demyx into his arms and lazily walked out of the room.

Vexen hated using portals, the darkness was something he didn't understand, therefore he didn't use them if possible. Once he reached the "hospital wing" he pushed the door open with his shoulder. The room held more furniture than most of the rooms inside the "Castle that Never Was". Three white beds were positioned against the far wall inside the large room, each with white curtains surrounding them. Medical equipment and a lone white counter were the only other objects in the room. Seeing as Nobodies didn't often need to use a hospital, there was no need for separate rooms for the patients. Vexen turned the light on with his elbow and lightly kicked the door shut. He placed Demyx onto the closest of the three beds. After checking his vitals for injury he covered Demyx with the blankets and placed a oxygen mask over his mouth. He grabbed a clipboard off the counter and began to write his observations.

Demyx slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the blinding white room. He felt light headed and sore, his chest muscle pulled with each intake of breath. Demyx attempted to sit up, however his body protested the movements. It was then that Vexen noticed that Demyx had regained consciousness. "Number Nine, I would suggest you lay still." Demyx nodded to the best of his ability. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before turning his sight to the one who was looking over him. He wanted to ask the man standing at the counter a question, however, he was unable to say a word with the pain in his chest. He starred at the man a little longer, hoping he could get a response. After this proved useless he tried to sit up once again. This time he managed to lean himself against the bed. Demyx moaned in pain, a few tears escaped his wet eyes.

Vexen looked over after hearing the moan. It seemed this boy didn't want to listen to reason. Once the boy got his attention Vexen walked over to the bed, clipboard still in hand. He scribbled a few more things down before setting the clipboard on the bed next to Demyx's stomach. "The superior ordered me to tell him when you regained consciousness. Wait here." He spun around and walked toward the door. Before he reached the exit he heard Demyx attempt to speak. "What is it?"

Demyx noticed he finally got the man to try to listen to him, although he just couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. He knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to ask who he was. However, every time he tried to say it the words would not come out. He sighed and looked at Vexen. Once the man realized that nothing was going to come from Demyx he walked out the door. Disappointed, Demyx shimmied himself down the bed until his head rested against the soft pillow. He closed his eyes willing sleep to come.

When he felt his body sway Demyx panicked. His first instinct was to thrash his arms and legs. He thought that he was sinking in the depths of the ocean water. The air he couldn't reach before wouldn't escape him this time. His body instantly froze when he heard a voice. Reality snapped back into his head. He was tangled in the various blankets that had been earlier placed to keep him warm. He was warm and dry. When the voice called "Number Nine" again his eyes fluttered open. The man with the long blond hair stood next to his bed, clipboard once again in his hands.

"Number Nine, if you are awake I would suggest you do yourself a favor and change into these clothes. I am sure the superior does not wish to see you unclothed again." Vexen spun around, his organization coat bellowing behind him. He took two steps when he felt a small tug on the back of his coat. "Yes?" He asked patiently. Normally he wouldn't address a nobody in such a carefree manor, however, there was something about this boy that allowed him to lower his guards.

Demyx took a deep breath, pain shot though his lungs. The experience from last night had taken its toll on his body. His hand still tugged the cloak of the older man. "You said Number Nine...Is that me? Is that...Is that my name?"

"Your title in the organization is Number Nine. The superior has decided to give you the name Demyx." Vexen replied. "Now change into the black coat at the foot of your bed. When your dressed step into the hallway." That was all Vexen said before pulling himself away from the boy. He may have let his guard slip a little, however, he still preferred his personal space. Vexen walked out of the room, allowing the door to shut itself behind him.

Demyx felt the need to ask more. He knew nothing. His existence before yesterday was a blank, almost as though he didn't exist. He wanted to know where he was, how he got here, why he had no memories, and most of all why he felt this void in his chest. He concluded that the only way he would be able to ask those questions is if he complied with what the man asked. Lifting his upper body was painful. His chest ached, his arms were weak, and his head still felt like he was underwater. After he was able to sit up for a few minutes he turned his body so his legs swung over the side of the bed. Demyx didn't bother to untangle himself from the blankets, he figured they would fall to the floor once he was able to stand. Using whatever strength he still held in his arms he pushed his body off the bed. Standing was rather difficult. The bed provided some support until he felt comfortable enough to walk on his own.

The black coat was the same style as the man with the blond hair wore. The coat was slightly bigger than the previous one he saw. He slid his right arm in first, followed by his left arm. He then zipped the coat up and pulled apart the zipped at the bottom. He noticed the other man did this to his coat, it seemed to make walking easier. The coat was rather tight on his chest and upper arms, although it didn't restrict his moments. He remembered the coat also fit the other man similarly. Once he adjusted the coat to his liking, Demyx noticed the boots that stood at the edge of the bed. Assuming they were for him he stumbled over to the bottom edge of the bed, and slumped his body on the bed. He didn't know how he knew how to put on shoes and tie them, or put on and zip up a coat. Somehow he just knew, he didn't question it. He was grateful his body remembered how to do these small things, even if his mind did not. After the second shoe was in place he sighed realizing he had to stand up once again.

Once Demyx reached the door he pressed against it like he saw the other man do. This door did not have a knob to turn, it swung open using pressure. He peaked his head out the door first. The blond man stood on his right. Demyx then stumbled into the hallway. "Hey, we match." He smiled at the man, who in turn glared at him. When the man didn't respond Demyx tensed, he hadn't expected the man to act so coldly toward him. He had save his life hadn't he?

Vexen didn't respond. He didn't have anything to say to the boy, of course they matched. Everyone in the organization wore the same coat, it was used to prevent the darkness from consuming them when they used portals. He then spun on his heels and started toward the room called "Where Nothing Gathers." He motioned for Demyx to follow him.

Demyx walked silently for most of the trip. He concentrated on his white surroundings as well as trying to keep himself steady. The last thing he wanted to do was to fall and get left behind by the man. When he noticed the door they were heading towards Demyx increased his pace so that he walked beside the man. "I have a question. I know my name now, but whats yours?" Demyx asked looking at the face of his companion. He was startled when the man stopped walking.

Vexen looked the boy in the eyes. It was not his place to answer many of the questions Demyx wanted to know, that was for Xemnas to explain. He reviewed the question in his head before speaking. "You may address me as Number Four." He then continued toward the door which was a few feet away. Xemnas had called a meeting when Vexen announced that the boy had woken.

"Wait, Number Four?" Demyx asked confused. A number was not a name. "Why do you want me to call you your title?"

Before he could get an answer to his question Vexen cut him off. "Inside this door you will meet the superior and others who are in the organization. Do not speak unless spoken to."

"You'll be with me right?" Demyx instantly responded.

"No."

Vexen opened the door and walked into the room. The room was stark white with elevated chairs of different heights. Seven figures sat in the chairs, all wearing the same coats. Some sat with their coat hood up, hiding their faces, while others wore theirs down. Vexen noticed the boy hide behind him, it was then he wondered if this kid would be of any use to the organization.

"Vexen? You're not one to be late, usually you're the third to arrive. What happened? Overslept?" Axel teased, sinking his body into his chair. His hands rested behind his head casually. Vexen glared at Axel before he created a portal to his chair, the lowest in the organization. "Who's he?" Axel questioned curiously.

"Silence Number Eight." Xemnas stated, keeping his eyes on the newest member. "Number Nine, welcome to the organization."


	2. First Day

"Number Eight, Due to your speaking out of turn you are assigned to Number Nine." Xemnas remarked, signaling the end of the meeting. He used a portal to exit the room, quickly followed by Saix. Soon after the rest of the Organization left the room, each returning to their business. Axel remained behind, continuing to casually rest in his chair. He kept his eyes focused on Demyx, who had remained on the floor during the meeting. Axel scooted to the edge of the chair, smirked, then slid off. He landed on the floor effortlessly, his eyes never leaving Demyx.

"So, your Number Nine." Axel walked toward his charge, his bony hips swaying with each step he took. His flaming red hair was the first thing to catch Demyx's attention, his eyes then moved toward the emerald green eyes that were fixed on him. "The names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

Demyx nodded, not sure what to make of Axel. Instinctively he took a small step backwards. His mind was already bombarded with new information about Kingdom Hearts, Nobodies, the Organization, and now Axel. It was all overwhelming for a Nobody who had just arrived in this world.

"You gonna tell me your name, or am I going to have to make one up for you." Axel placed his hands on his hips. He noticed the small back step Demyx took when he had walked closer. He was intrigued. The new guy was unlike any Nobody he had met in the Organization, however he couldn't place what was different about him quite yet.

"My names Demyx." Demyx smiled at the name. Nobodies should not exist, however, a name proved that he was something. What that something was he didn't know, but it still brought a smile to his face. "Does this mean we don't have to call each other by numbers?" Demyx asked quickly, he instantly forgot any uncomfortable feelings he may have had. Before Axel could answer his question Demyx's small smile turned into a large grin. He already knew the answer he wanted to hear, he could call them by their names. He remembered hearing Axel call the blond man Vexen, after the man told him to call him by Number Four.

"Woah woah, hold on." Axel placed his hands on Demyx's shoulders. "Yes and no. There are exceptions. Only call Xemnas Superior, otherwise, well I don't know that answer...just make sure you follow that rule." Axel spun Demyx around, so he faced the exit. He motioned with his free hand for them to walk. "Anyone else, call them whatever ya want. As long as your willing to face the consequences."

Demyx nodded, taking in the information he was given. He thought this information would be more useful than what Xemnas had explained to him about Kingdom Hearts. He walked beside Axel without question. They walked down many hallways, each hallway white and undecorated. Soon he found himself lost. He glanced back at Axel, he seemed to know where he was going. "Where are we going,/ Axel?"

"Hm?" Axel had been so lost in trying to figure out the new kid he forgot where he was taking him. After a brief moment he resumed. "Were heading to your room, which just happens to be right next to mine." Axel flashed a playful smile before picking up his pace. "Normally I would portal there. But seeing as you don't know how to use your powers yet I figured this is the best option. At least this way you can memorize how to get there."

"Well right now it all looks the same." Demyx laughed, then regretted the motion. He had forgotten about the pain in his body, particularly in his chest. He stopped instantly, his hands wrapped around himself. His eyes were tightly shut as he took small quick breaths.

"Hey, you alright?" Axel asked when he noticed the pain the younger of the two seemed to be in. Normally he wouldn't bother to ask, he didn't have any attachments to anyone in the castle. Zexion was the only one even close to his age, but they were complete opposites. When Demyx attempted to nod Axel opened a portal in front of them. "I guess taking the portal to the rooms will work, especially since your already lost." He grabbed a hold of Demyx's arm and lightly pulled him toward the portal. Before Demyx could protest Axel took him into his arms and walked into the portal. He didn't want to chance Demyx getting lost to the darkness.

When they appeared on the other side of the portal they found themselves in a long hallway, this one different from the others. The hallway was also white, however, it contained multiple doors, on each there was a slight indention of a roman numeral. The numbers ascended from roman numeral two to nine down the hall. Demyx's breath returned to normal at the sight of the hallway, he had forgotten about the pain. He noticed they stood directly in front of a door with the number nine carved in. "Is this my room?" Demyx asked, his right hand traced the numerals on the door.

"Of course, who else is Number Nine." Axel had to laugh at the question. Somehow he felt that Demyx would be a bit slow to comprehend things. "My room in conveniently located right across the hall. Luckily you have the last door seeing as you are the newest member." Axel stepped beside Demyx to open the door. "Its a bit white at first, kinda creepy really. Soon you'll be able to decorate it however you want. Xemnas doesn't go in our rooms so we can alter it to our liking. He doesn't even live in this hallway, he has his own 'special' rooms." The room was practically bare. The walls and floors were white. There was a king sized bed against the far wall, containing white bedding. The closet was filled with black coats. On the Adjacent right wall a door led to a full sized white bathroom. The rest of the room was empty. "I forgot how empty the rooms are."

Demyx stepped into the room. He definitely did not like the white decor, it stripped away any personality the room may contain. He was happy though, he finally had something that belonged to him. Although his life was short until now he craved for somewhere to belong, something to call his own. Now he had fulfilled that sense of need. He glanced over to Axel, the Nobody was scoping out the room. "When can I decorate it?" He asked nervously, he didn't want to push the matter.

"Well, probably tomorrow. Its getting late" Axel replied. He took one last look at Demyx before heading to the door. "Tomorrow after breakfast we can get the Dusks to get you some things for your room while I continue the tour of the castle." He walked out of the room, kicking the door closed behind him.

Demyx watched the door close behind Axel. Suddenly there was a sense of loneliness. He stood in the middle of the white room not sure what he ought to do. A few minutes passed, he felt like he was suffocating. The white room had no windows, only a small window in the bathroom to let out steam from the shower. His mind instantly went to Axel. He wanted to stay with him, he had grown comfortable with Axel in the short time they were together. After making up his mind he left his room, and knocked on the door directly across from his own. A few moments passed, there was no answer. Demyx contemplated going back to his own room when the door swung open.

"What do you...oh Demyx..." Axel stretched his arms above his head. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "I thought you would have gone to bed by now, you looked exhausted."

"Oh." Demyx turned his eyes down the hallway, feeling uncomfortable. "I couldn't sleep." He stated sheepishly, rubbling the back of his left hand. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Axel leaned his elongated body against the door frame. "You think I go to sleep this early? Did you forget who you were talking to?" Axel explained, crossing his arms.

"Hey! I hardly know you, I just met you a few hours ago" Demyx pouted.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you." Axel laughed, moving from the doorway. "If you wanna hang here till your comfortable thats fine. Close the door behind you." He didn't bother looking behind him to see if Demyx followed him inside, he already knew the answer. He felt the same when he entered the Organization, however, there was no one he could turn to to help him adjust. All the other members had their own agenda. Interfering with their plans had made his non-existent life in the castle difficult. When he heard the door click shut Axel fell onto the bed.

Demyx glanced around the room. He was surprised at how cluttered the room was. Axel's room was quite warm, especially when compared to the other rooms in the castle. Although the room was warm it did not have a stuffy feel to it. The bed resided in the far right hand corner, red and black bedding was scattered across the bed. He had a feeling Axel didn't make his bed often. There was a small bookcase on the opposite wall of the bed. Not a single book had a home on the piece of furniture, instead the bookcase contained odd and inns. This made Demyx believe that Axel was a pack rat of sorts. The white stone floor was covered in various carpets, neither carpet matched the the other or any of the other decorations in the room. There was also a small television resting on a small stand opposite of the bed. "Your room is very cozy." Demyx commented, walking over to the bed where Axel lazily lay, his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"Yeah, it took awhile to get it the way it is now. Personally I like the carpets the best, it really distracts from the white floors. We can change the wall color, but we cant do much about the floors." Axel sighed, glancing over to Demyx, who had made his way to his bed. The blond really did look terrified, he didn't hide his fear well. He needed to think of something to make him relax and forget his situation. "So, you want to play a video game?" Axel asked. He sat up, resting his weight on his arms.

"Video game?" Demyx asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. "I don't know if I've ever heard of a video game." He couldn't look back to memories seeing as he didn't have any before he woke in the hospital wing of the castle. "Is it hard to play a video game?"

"Well, it depends on the game really." Axel slid himself off the bed, pulling some blankets off the bed with him. He glided over toward the television stand and bent down onto his knees. He pulled out a gaming system and began to unwind the cords. "The system is a bit outdated, but it works." He explained, tossing the controllers onto the bed. "Would you rather play a role playing game or a fighting game?" Axel asked, turning his head toward Demyx.

Demyx in turn shrugged, he didn't know the difference between the two games. He figured the fighting game would be hard, but he had no knowledge of the subject. He didn't want to assume anything. When Axel glared at him for his inability to decide Demyx flinched. After a moment of silent glaring he finally responded. "The fighting game sounds hard."

Axel grabbed a game off the upper shelf of the stand. "Alright, we'll play one of my favorites. But you better not slow me down."

A few hours into the game Axel noticed the character beside his own walk into a wall. After the character continued its mission of hitting the wall Axel glanced toward the Nobody laying beside him on the bed. He had fallen asleep on his controller, luckily they had not reached the boss battle yet. Demyx was sprawled across the bed on his stomach. His hair no longer clung to his neck, it was a messy heap. Axel shook his head, he didn't understand how he could fall asleep while playing a game, not only that but fall asleep wearing the Organization coat. The coat was alright when they walked around, Xemnas forced them to wear it. The coat was not necessary in their rooms, therefore no one in the Organization other than Saix and Xemnas wore their coat inside their rooms. Axel couldn't imagine wearing the coat to sleep of all things.

After realizing that his eyes were lingering on the boy next to him, Axel crawled to the edge of the bed. He took gentle strides to the closet hoping he wouldn't wake Demyx. The closet door slid open silently as Axel reached his hand in for some sleep pants. Normally he would sleep in his boxers, but considering he would be sleeping next to the new guy he figured that wouldn't be a good thing. Especially if the other members of the Organization noticed. He slid the gloves off his hands, throwing them idly on the floor. After kicking off his boots and unzipping his coat he worked his way to his everyday wear. The Organization was told to wear black pants with the cloaks, but they would wear what ever shirt they wished seeing as no one would notice.

Once he finished changing into his other pants he hurried over to the bed. Axel looked Demyx from head to toe, the kid was something to look at. His child like face was framed by the dirty blond hair. He then worked his way to the slightly toned form Demyx possessed. There were no large bulky muscles, however, there were slightly defined muscles. For once Axel was happy for the tight coats. He lightly pushed Demyx to the other side of the bed, careful not to stir the other from his sleep. Axel always slept on the edge of the bed. He then crawled into the bed, laying opposite of Demyx. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Hair

Demyx slowly found his way to consciousness. He blinked a few times before snuggling deeper in the bed. He felt heat radiating from beside him, instinctively he scooted closer to the heat source. It was then he felt a body next to him. Demyx gasped, quickly sitting up. He didn't expect to wake up next to someone. After looking at the body he relaxed, he forgot that he had been in Axel's room. The red head moaned at the sudden movement Demyx made. "Sorry Axel" Demyx whispered.

Axel groaned, he was not used to getting up this early. He stretched his long limbs upward as he yawned. He glanced to Demyx, who looked more comfortable than last night. "Don't think your going to get me up this early every morning."

"I didn't mean to wake you up!" Demyx cried, hiding his face in the blankets. They still held the warmth from Axel's body. He peeked his eyes out the top of the blankets when his stomach growled. "You wouldn't happen to know where to get food in this place do you?" He giggled.

Axel rubbed his eyes with his hands. He wasn't used to being up this early unless Xemnas called a meeting. Breakfast was usually a meal he skipped. Pushing the blankets off his body, Axel heaved himself off the bed. "Go to your room and get changed, there should be new Organization garments in your closet. I'll meet you after a shower."

Demyx smiled as he crawled off the bed after Axel. Today was a new day, he hoped that he would get a new start with the Organization. His body no longer ached, the pain of his existence no longer remained. He skipped towards the door, flashing Axel a wide grin before exiting. The white hallway no longer gave him uneasiness, in fact he hardly payed attention to his surroundings as he rushed into his own room.

As he crossed the threshold into his room he tripped over something on the floor. Demyx crashed in a heap on the floor. Once he came to his senses he looked over to the object he tripped over. The figure was white, blending into the surroundings. On the top of its head a symbol could be seen, what is stood for Demyx was still unsure. The small figure stood a few feet off the ground, no higher than his waist. The arms of the figure ended in points, there were no hands. The feature that shocked Demyx was the lack of eyes, instead a black strip covered the area. Demyx screamed at the sight of the being in front of him. His body retracted from fear. Before he was able to scream again he heard footsteps coming toward his room.

"Demyx, what happened?" Axel asked stomping into the room. He heard a thud emanate from Demyx's room. His usually spiked red hair was flattened against his body from the shower that had been interrupted. He held a white towel around his waist, which was quickly absorbing the massive amount of water that dripped from his hair.

Demyx looked up at the familiar cocky voice. He quickly forgot the figure that had intruded into his room to gawk at Axel. Torn between blushing and laughing, he clamped his hands to his mouth.

"Please don't tell me you got me out of the shower to oogle my body." Axel smirked, noticing the slight blush on Demyx's face.

"You wish." Demyx barked. He averted his eyes to the creature who has slithered over to the closet. "What is that thing? Its giving me the creeps." He shuddered thinking about the lack of eyes.

Axel looked to the Dusk on the opposite side of the room. "You got scared over a Dusk?" Axel laughed. When he noticed the glare on Demyx's face it only made him laugh harder. "Ok, Ok. That Demyx, is a Dusk. Its a Nobody like us, only they don't have any will of their own. When people lose their hearts the empty shell that is left behind becomes a Nobody. The people with strong hearts keep their form, however, the weak ones loose themselves." He explained the only way he knew. The subject was complicated, especially for a new Nobody.

"So your saying the old me, he had a strong heart?" Demyx asked, staring where his heart was supposed to be. He could feel the void, he knew his non-existence was wrong. The only way he could fix what was wrong was to follow Xemnas and the Organization. They needed to fulfill their task of gaining Kingdom Hearts, only then would they be whole once again. Demyx was too deep in thought to notice the Dusk slither out of the room.

"Hurry and shower, I thought you were starving." Axel commented before leaving for his own shower.

Demyx snapped his head up when Axel left the room. Quickly he scampered to the bathroom. The bathroom size seemed excessive compared to the little the room held. Only the necessities were placed inside, a shower, a toilet, and a counter with a built in sink. Needless to say the entire bathroom was white. The room was cold compared to the warmth of Axel's room. During his shower he wondered why Axel was always warm, the heat could be felt through the Organization uniform. He hurried though the shower, washing only what needed to be clean. He was turning the knobs to the water after only five minutes, still uneasy with water. The experience from two nights before still terrified him.

The organization uniform was easier to put on without the pain. Within seconds he was dressed and slipping on his boots. After adjusting his attire, he walked back into the bathroom. Demyx gazed at his reflection in the lone mirror above the sink. He looked like a somebody. It was then he was realized he was relieved his Somebody had a strong heart. Demyx smiled to his reflection and ran out of the bathroom, through his bedroom and into Axel's room. "Axel! Are you ready?"

Axel emerged from his bathroom, located in the same section of the room as Demyx's. His flaming red hair was once again spiked behind him in odd angles. He appeared as though he had never stepped a foot inside the shower. "Demyx, I didn't expect you to be ready so soon. Just couldn't get enough of me could you."

"Yeah, thats the reason." Demyx scoffed. He noticed Axel's hair first, simply amazed at the style. "Axel, how do you get your hair to style like that? Or dry that fast?" He asked, scoping Axel's figure.

"It helps when you are an instant blow dryer." Axel snapped his fingers, creating a small flame at the ends of his right index finger than thumb. "I can dry your hair, for a price that is."

Demyx stood dumbstruck. Fire, Axel was holding fire in his hands without burning. "How...Wait what do you mean for a price?" He asked intrigued, forgetting his previous question about the fire Axel held.

"Its simple really. When we go downstairs to the kitchen I want you to hug Saix, got it memorized?" Axel replied, an evil smirk on his face.

"Your on." Demyx instantly answered. "Wait, who is Saix?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the kitchen." Axel laughed. If he was going to have to get up this early in the morning, he might as well amuse himself. "Now, time to dry that hair of yours." Axel grabbed Demyx's left arm, pulling him into the bathroom. "Stay still, otherwise you may get burned." He placed both his hands to either side of Demyx's head. Flames erupted from Axel's hands. Within moments Demyx's hair was dry and frizzy.

Demyx starred in amazement. Fire, he had control over fire. He blinked. "You fried my hair!" Demyx spun around to face Axel.

"Its a side effect of using fire." Axel shrugged, handing Demyx a bottle of hair gel. "You might as well style your hair while your at it." He walked out of the room gracefully, his lanky body swaying with each movement.

Demyx held the bottle limply in his hand. Looking at his hair he noticed the sides were shaved closer to his head. An idea popped into his head. He gripped the bottle of hair gel with a new strength. The glare he once held was gone, being replaced by a widespread smile. He squeezed the hair gel into his hands and dropped the bottle onto the counter. Sticking his tongue out to the side of his mouth he began to work on spiking his hair into an upward motion. He decided to leave the back of his hair down because he could not reach as well back there. A few strands of shorter hair fell from his spikes, falling into his face. He really didn't mind the wisps of hair, so he left them. After a few more adjustments he walked out of the bathroom.

Axel looked over from the bed where he sat when he heard the light footsteps leave the bathroom. His half lidded eyes fully opened when he looked at the boy standing a few feet away. "Are you sure that's how you want to do your hair?" He asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Of course, I think it adds personality!" Demyx replied eagerly. "What do you think?"

"Well...Its different."

"Then it looks like a winner to me. So how about that breakfast?" Demyx took a hold of Axel's slender hand, lifting him to his feet. Demyx rushed towards the door but quickly came to a halt. He realized he didn't know where the kitchen was. "How about you lead." He held the door open for Axel before closing it shut behind him.


	4. Meet the Organization

The hallways that led to the kitchen looked similar. There were slight differences to each hallway. Demyx tried to pick up on these differences, however, after twisting through the various hallways he began to forget. The castle was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard around the two Nobodies were their light footsteps. The lack of noises gave the castle an eerie feeling, almost as though it was wrong. Wrong like the existence of Nobodies was was. At the end of the hallway they currently inhabited stood a set large double doors. The doors took over the entire width of the hallway. As they walked closer to the doorway voices could be heard. Within seconds Axel grabbed the handle of the door.

"This is the kitchen?" Demyx asked, twiddling his fingers nervously. "Are the other Organization members in there?"

"Yeah, its the kitchen. And I'm not sure how many of the other members are in there, I don't have to point out that I'm not usually up this early." Axel glanced over to his companion. He noticed the nervous gestures. "Are you scared?" He commented, bending down to Demyx's eye level.

"You can tell?" Demyx whined. When Axel pointed to his fingers Demyx pulled his apart instantly. He hadn't realized he was playing with his fingers. "Will the others be able to tell?"

Axel remained quiet for a few moments, reviewing the other members in his head. "Yeah, most of the other members are scientists. They don't do menial work. Any gesture you make will most likely be noticed." Axel stated honestly. "But, that doesn't change our little bet! You still have to hug Saix, there's no turning back now."

"Aw man, I forgot about that."

"Now before we enter the room I'll describe Saix to you. Trust me you'll know him when you see him." Axel released the door handle and rested his back against the door. "Saix is a scary guy. He's the Nobody with long blue hair and a distinctive scar on his face. Looks like an 'x' between his eyes. He will likely be next to the Superior. Got it memorized? I'm not sure if the two of them are going to be in there, but I have a feeling they will be. They seem like early risers." Axel turned around, once again grabbing the door handle. "You ready?"

Before Demyx could voice a reply the left door swung open silently. Instantly he noticed the man standing by the white stove. The rest of the room was free of Nobodies, it seemed more voices were trickling from the connecting room. He assumed that room would be the dinning room. He stood behind Axel, leaning to the right side to look around the room.

The man turned toward the two who entered into the kitchen. A look of surprise on his face. The man had long black dreadlocks, pulled back into a high ponytail. His eyebrows and sideburns were large, consuming the majority of his face. "Number Eight, your usually not up this early." He stated blatantly.

"Yeah Xaldin, its extremely early." Axel shot a glare at Demyx before continuing. "But I thought I ought to start giving the castle tour to Demyx early." He side stepped to give Xaldin view of Demyx. "So is everyone usually up this early?"

Xaldin raised his eyebrows when he looked at Demyx's hair, however he kept his mouth shut. He didn't feel it necessary to comment. Regarding Axel's question though he did give a reply. "Yes, everyone else in the castle is awake at this hour. Only you and Number Six do not usually attend breakfast. Seeing as you're never up it will be a surprise to the rest of the Organization. What do the two of you want to eat?" Xaldin did not appreciate serving food to Axel, he complained at every meal. However, seeing as the new kid was here he didn't want to cause a problem.

"Wow, you're offering to make me breakfast?" Axel gawked, surprised at Xaldin's kindness. "Hm, Make me a jalapeño cheese omelet."

Demyx waited till Xaldin looked to him before answering. "Um, whatever your making him." He figured it would be easier on the man if he asked for the same thing. He really didn't have a preference on food considering he couldn't remember what food actually tasted like.

"Who's Number Six?" Demyx questioned Axel, after they turned to leave the kitchen.

"Zexion, he's a really short. Probably stunted himself carrying all those heavy books."

When it seemed like the conversation was over he followed Axel through the wide archway into the dinning room. The dinning room was empty, containing only one piece of furniture. The long table stretched from one side of the room to the other. High backed chairs were evenly placed on each side of the table. One chair stood separate from the others. This chair was placed on the end of the table nearest to the entrance. In this chair sat the Superior. On the right side of him sat the blue haired man Saix, the one he was supposed to hug. Across from him sat an older man with an eye patch and graying hair. Next to him was an empty chair. On the opposite side of the empty chair sat the man he recognized as Vexen. A bulky man sat next to him with wavy brown hair. The rest of the chairs were empty. Demyx counted four people sitting at the table, adding Xaldin, Zexion, Axel, and himself he counted nine members of the Organization.

"Axel, dude what are ya doin' up?" Xigbar spoke loudly, alarming the rest of the Organization of the two entering the room. Demyx recognized the voice, this was the man who rescued him from his inevitable death. "And ya brought the new kid!"

"More like he brought me. He woke me up this morning." Axel yawned walking over to the table. He pulled out a chair next to Lexaeus. He looked up to Demyx and winked.

Demyx straitened himself, hoping to gain some courage. He looked at the the man he was supposed to hug. Siax was hunched over the table, talking quietly to the Superior. He figured he wouldn't be killed since he was the new member. The Superior would stop Saix from attacking right? He gulped before running full speed toward his target. Once he was within range he fell onto Saix from behind. He wrapped his arms around the man before squeezing tightly.

Saix stiffened his once slumped form. His eyes opened widely before narrowing into small slits. Demyx instantly backed off when he heard Saix growl. Before Saix could turn around to attack the boy Xemnas looked at him.

"Number Seven, calm down. Number Nine, that was uncalled for. Why did you grab Number Seven in such a manor?" Xemnas inquired, his voice remaining monotone.

Demyx looked away sheepishly. "He looked so unhappy." It was the only excuse he could think of. As he said this Xigbar broke into laughter. Demyx could feel a slight blush rise on his cheeks.

"Number Nine, Nobodies do not have hearts, therefore, we do not feel emotion. Number Seven could not have looked unhappy." Xemnas raised his hand to Xigbar, who fell silent at the gesture. "Now please sit down."

Demyx nodded, scuffing his feet as a complied. He sat across from Axel, who looked flabbergasted. He pouted until the food arrived.

Xaldin pushed a large white cart into the room. The cart contained eight platters with drinks. Xaldin quietly placed the plates in front of each member before placing his own at the empty seat next to Xigbar. The cart was wheeled into the kitchen before Xaldin returned. "What was the laughter I heard earlier?" He asked Xigbar. Demyx assumed the two of them were close due to the way they spoke to one another.

"Oh, ya missed it! The kid hugged Saix, Saix of all people!" Xigbar laughed, reliving the event in his head. He heard the man across from him growl again, however he ignored it. "So little dude, I figured I'd be the first to introduce myself. I'm Number Two, but ya can just call me Xigbar. I'm the guy who found ya in Atlantica. The guy next to me is Number Three, Xaldin. But I assume ya met him in the kitchen." Xigbar took a large bite out of his pancake before continuing. "Number Four is across from him, his names Vexen. But he prefers Number Four if ya didn't already catch that. Number Five, Lexaeus is next to him, he doesn't talk much. Number Six, Zexion, never comes to breakfast, or any meal except dinner. Thats mandatory for everyone."

Demyx nodded, taking in all the new information. He had already met Vexen and Xaldin so that made the memorization a bit easier. He noticed the rest were looking at him. "Oh, I'm Number Nine. My names Demyx." He figured they already knew that information from the meeting yesterday. To take his mind off the others he began on his omelet. The various cheeses leaked slowly from the omelet as he cut a small piece. In an attempt to save the cheese he tried pushing it back into the egg and holding it there. He heard a snicker from Axel. "What?" He asked innocently, slightly cocking his head to the side.

"What are you doing? Your supposed to eat the cheese, not save it." Axel replied, once again talking with his hands. Doing so he swung his fork around, dropping some of his omelet onto the table.

Demyx looked down at his food, some of the cheese flowed through the prongs of the fork. Keeping the cheese inside the egg seemed impossible. If there was no other alternative to keep the cheese inside he would have to think of another way to keep the cheese from spilling onto the plate. He gripped his fork tightly and bent lower to the plate. He could see the confused look Axel gave him out of the corner of his eye. He shrugged it off. Demyx quickly cut the omelet into small pieces and shoved them into his mouth. It was a little difficult to chew at first. After the the first few chews it was a bit easier. Within seconds Demyx noticed the spicy twinge to the food. His mouth felt like it was on fire. He grabbed the milk that was placed next to his plate and guzzled it.

Axel laughed at the display. Demyx was indeed different from the rest of the Organization. Even without a heart the Nobody was able to display some character and personality. Xemnas, Saix, and Vexen did not seem to enjoy the show, Xaldin snickered, Xigbar and Axel laughed loudly, and Lexaeus remained indifferent. "Well Demyx, it seems you really liked that omelet." He stated, watching Demyx guzzle the milk he was given with his food.

Demyx nodded when he finished off his milk. "Thank you Xaldin!" He chirped before pushing his chair away from the table. "So Axel, can we decorate my room now?" He stood up, spinning to the back of the chair to push it in towards the table. Afterwards he raced to the other side of the table where Axel was standing. He grabbed Axel's hand in his own, smiled, and pulled them toward the exit. "Bye!" He cheered behind him as they crossed into the kitchen.


	5. Discovery

Demyx admired his newly decorated room. The walls were now painted a deep blue, which in turn made his white floor seems even brighter. A large rug lay crooked on the floor, he preferred the asymmetrical look. He placed a round wooden table next to his bed, decorated by a small Chinese style lamp. He also added a small desk to the wall adjacent to the bed, containing a small computer and a stereo. The closet no longer contained only Organization clothing, it was now crammed with various clothing. His bathroom remained very white, the only remodeling that occurred in there was a small fish rug on the floor next to the shower and fish pattern boarder near the ceiling. He added hair products and other necessities to the counter.

Axel had left the World That Never Was not long after they retrieved the things Demyx wanted for his room in Twilight Town. The superior sent Axel on a mission to the Traverse Town, Demyx didn't know the details of the mission. He was only told that Axel would be gone for the rest of the day. This left Demyx bored in his room. He glanced over the the clock that sat next to the lamp on the side table. It was still early in the day. Axel did not get a chance to show him around the castle so Demyx decided to investigate on his own. The other Organization members hardly spoke to him at breakfast, this made him assume that they either didn't care for him or they had nothing to say. He hoped for the later.

Demyx closed the door behind him as he walked into the hallway. He didn't think that the castle was as large as it seemed, then again all the hallways looked similar. He was soon regretting that statement after he took only a few turns. He didn't think he had ever been this way, but he could be wrong. He continued to walk down the hallway despite being lost. The hallway led to what seemed to be a remote part of the castle, it looked as though the nobodies hardly ever walked this way. Not far ahead of where he walked he noticed a stairwell. Now he definitely knew he had not walked down this way.

After glancing down the stairwell he noticed a door at the end. He noted the peculiar placement of the door before descending slowly down the stairs. The steps were placed close together, in order not to trip himself Demyx had to take the steps two at a time. He reached the bottom in a matter of seconds, noticing that the door leading into this room was similar to that of the hospital wing. The door was large with no handles. He assumed it opened the same as the door he had previously encountered. He pressed against the door and was surprised when he realized how easily this door swung open. He had to catch himself from falling on his face.

The room smelled different from the rest of the castle, it smelled musty, like old books. Demyx looked around him, the castle had a library. The room was gigantic. From where Demyx stood he could see nothing but aisles of bookshelves, each bookshelf tall enough to touch the ceiling. Now he knew the reason why the library was beneath the rest of the castle, any other location would not be able to contain this many books. Demyx stood in amazement for a few moments, taking in the site. He wasn't used to a seeing a room this cluttered in the castle, Axel's room didn't compare to this. He didn't know if he liked books, in the short time he had come to be he didn't see a single book. Demyx inched forward until he placed his hand on the nearest bookshelf. He grabbed the first book he noticed, not bothering to read the title. The book was flipped to the first page and not open long. The content was too advanced for his level. He could hardly read the words, the content was beyond his comprehension. It was after he placed the book back on the shelf that he read the numerous titles. Each title was as complicated as the next, he figured any book in this library would be too difficult for him to read.

Demyx sighed. He had managed to find a room that didn't immediately turn him off, and yet it still managed to do so. He continued farther into the room, wondering if the library had anything easier to read. A fiction section would probably have something he could manage to understand, even if it was probably a boring book. His wondering led him into what could be described as a lounge area. There was two large white sofa facing one another. In between them a round white table stood, which currently was being hidden by three large stacks of books. Behind the books Demyx could hear the slight noise of a page turn. He could not see anyone from where he stood, the book stacks blocked his view. He attempted to sneak upon the figure, however, he was defeated when a voice broke the silence.

"Trying to sneak up on me Number Nine?"

Demyx halted, his eyes widened when he heard the voice. The voice was smooth and flowing, yet it had an air of mystery and cockiness. He couldn't imagine the voice coming from any of the members me had met during breakfast. The only person he had not heard speaking was Lexaeus, who he assumed would have a deep choppy voice. He concluded that this had to be Number Six, Zexion. He was unsure how the Nobody was able to able to identify him so easily. His walk was not sneaky so he understood how the person as able to hear him. He couldn't see who he assumed was Zexion over the pile of books so he figured the person would be unable to see him. "How did you know it was me?" He asked, genuinely curious.

A response did not come, the Nobody remained silent. Another flip of a page could be heard though the silence. Knowing that he had been caught, Demyx hurried toward the couch. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at who was sitting no more than five feet away. Lexaeus sat on the couch, holding a book on his lab. "Wha..." Was all Demyx was able to say, how could Lexaeus be sitting there, he was sure that he would be Zexion. Xigbar had mentioned that Lexaeus didn't talk much, maybe this was why. His voice didn't fit the large body he held. "Hi Lexaeus, I didn't expect to see you here. Then again Axel did say that most of the organization were scientists, so it would make sense to see you in a library huh?"

"Number Nine, if you wouldn't mind, I'm trying to read." Lexaeus stated flatly, never looking up from the book in his lap.

"Oh sorry." He spun on his heels and took quick strides toward the exit. He took one last glance toward the book stacks before leaving the library. He hurried down the hallway, he had enough exploring for one day. While turning the corner he ran into something large and rebounded onto the floor. "Ow..." He complained, looking up when a hand appeared to help him to his feet. Lexaeus bend down slightly to extend his arm for the boy. "Wait, weren't you just in the library?" He asked, grasping the hand. After being pulled to his feet Demyx took a few steps back to give the man some space. He didn't give a chance for the Nobody to answer. "You probably used a portal to get up here. Sorry for running into you you, I guess I should take corners with caution." He laughed, walking past Lexaeus into the next hallway. "Can you tell me how to get to the rooms? I lost my way while exploring."

Lexaeus starred at the new kid, a look of confusion apparent on his face. "Go down the hallway and turn right twice." He replied in a deep voice.

"Thanks!" Demyx raced down the hallway. He entered the next hallway before he realized the differences in the voices. The Lexaeus he had met in the library had a soft voice, and when he met him in the hallway his voice was like he had originally imagined. He spun around quickly hoping to ask Lexaeus about the difference, but the nobody was already gone. He shook his head and continued down the hallway toward his room.

When he entered the hallway he recognized he he felt relieved. He tried pushing the thoughts of Lexaeus from his mind, but it seemed the thoughts wouldn't dissipate. Feeling the need to confront the problem he walked toward the room with a roman numeral two. Of all the organization members of the organization Xigbar seemed more relaxed and tolerable of Demyx. If he was going to ask anyone about Lexaeus, Xigbar is his best chance to get answers. After taking a few deep breaths, Demyx knocking lightly on the door. When no reply came he called out to the door. "Hey Xigbar!"

"Hey, Little Dude!"

The door to Xigbar's room remained closed. Confused, Demyx looked around him. The hallway was empty, there wasn't a person in sight. He then heard laughing. "Where are you?" He pouted, protruding his bottom lip. Xigbar dropped from the ceiling causing Demyx to jump backward. "How did you...Why were you on the ceiling?"

"Portal, Little Dude." Xigbar pointed to the ceiling, the portal vanishing. He slung his gun over his shoulder. "Wha'cha need?"

Demyx had almost forgotten why he had come to Xigbar's room. Once he gathered himself together he looked Xigbar in the eye. "I had a question. Um...well, why doesn't Lexaeus talk much? Is it because his voice changes?"

Xigbar scratched his head, pulling a few strands of gray hair out of his ponytail. "His voice doesn't change, Little Man. He always sounds grumpy. I just don't think he has much to say."

"It doesn't?" Demyx asked, now looking at his turned in feet. "Then does everyone sound different in the library? I saw Lexaeus in the library reading, he was kind of rude. Then as I left I saw him walking toward the library, I assumed he used a portal out not long after I left."

Xigbar howled at Demyx's words. "Dude, you've been played!" Xigbar placed one hand on Demyx's shoulder in comfort.

"What?" Demyx asked, now more confused than he had began this conversation with. "I've been played?" He looked toward the older man with wide teary eyes.

"Lexaeus never reads in the library, Little Dude." He shifted his hand on Demyx and pulled him closer to his side. His arm now resting on the others shoulders. "The person ya met in the library wasn't Lexaeus. The schemer ya met was Zexion."

"But it looked like Lexaeus!"

"You sure are a laugh." Xigbar commented, pulling his arm away. "Ya gotta watch out around that other little dude, he's a trickster." He walked over to the door across from his own, the door was marked number three. He hit the door with the side of his palm. "Xaldin, I'm commin in!" He opened the door and left Demyx standing in the hallway alone.

Demyx still had a pout on his face as he walked to his own room. It seemed the other members really didn't want anything to do with him, especially Zexion. He slumped against his door, he really didn't want to sit in there alone. He wished Axel was back from his mission. While sitting in the hallway he watched Vexen rush past with test tubes between the majority of his fingers. He heard the laughter of Xigbar through Xaldin's room. The rest of the Organization was no where to be seen. He assumed Xemnas would be with Saix, which he was thankful for. Running into the former is the last thing he wanted to do. He also assumed that Lexaeus wouldn't want to talk to him, especially considering the unusual conversation he had with him in the hallway.

The rest of the day crept by. Demyx remained in the hallway, sitting in front of his door with his legs crossed. He rested his head against his hands and his body was leaning forward slightly. His brain was blank most of the time, he was hardly aware of his surroundings. At points a thought would make its way into his head, however, the thought was short lived. He just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything longer than a few minutes. He felt out of place in the Castle That Never Was. All the other Nobodies seemed to have known each other for a long time, Axel being an exception. He didn't know if it was because he was the new guy or because he hadn't contributed to the Organization yet. He didn't even know how to fight yet. Once Axel returned he would ask for some training, maybe once he proved to the others that he wasn't completely useless they wouldn't ignore him.

The World That Never Was never changed. The sky was always cloudy and rainy. There was no sunlight, almost as though the sun had forgotten this world existed, if it truly did exist. Due to the constant surroundings Demyx did not realize how long he sat in the hallway. Only when he heard Vexen walk toward him with a plate of food did he realize he had skipped dinner.

Vexen looked at the Nobody sulking in the hallway. Xemnas ordered Vexen to bring Demyx food, considering he had not arrived to dinner. The new Nobody would not be reprimanded for his actions today, however, if he skipped dinner again there would be consequences. He knew why he had been chosen to bring the food to the new member. He did not like to do menial work, he preferred to research in his library than to go out to other worlds for missions. Due to this behavior he had the lowest seat in the Room Where Nothing Gathers. There was another setback to avoiding missions, he was usually chosen to do the small tasks around the castle. "You missed dinner. You do realize that's the only meal that the Superior requires we attend. If you skip again he may not be as willing to let it slide." Vexen snarled, handing the food to Demyx.

Demyx glanced from Vexen to the plate he had received. "Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was." Demyx stated flatly, his usually cheery voice faded. "Thanks for the food."

Vexen turned away from the boy and headed toward his own room.

"Wait Vexen! Um, I mean Number Four..." Demyx yelled, sliding the plate of food onto the floor. "Can I ask you a question?" When he noticed the slight nod Vexen gave him he continued. "Its about Zexion, does he ever try to trick you?" He wanted to ask someone else in the Organization to see if he was being singled out by the Nobody.

"Hm, interesting." Vexen turned slightly toward Demyx, one of his eyes widened. "Zexion tricked you?"

"Y-yeah" Demyx stuttered, the look Vexen gave him freaked him out. The man looked like a mad scientist.

"Very interesting." Vexen rubbed the bottom on his chin. "Zexion does have a tendency to use his powers to keep him out of doing work. You were able to figure him out? I never expected you, of all of us, to be able to figure that boy out."

Demyx wasn't sure if that was a joke or not. Vexen sounded serious but he didn't know the man well. "It wasn't that hard to figure out." When Vexen's face showed more fascination, Demyx decided he ought to explain what happened. "He made himself look like Lexaeus, but I'm assuming he kept his own voice. I only found out after I heard Lexaeus speaking and asked Xigbar about it."

Now Vexen looked at Demyx with utter confusion written on his face. Zexion used his powers, but intentionally gave himself away? Either Zexion thought Demyx's seriously lacked intelligence or he was playing with Demyx. Either situation was plausible, but neither seemed to fit the small Nobody's usual attitude. Zexion was more interested in books than any of the members, and he didn't use his powers for anything that didn't pertain to a mission. He knew the Nobody quite well, both of them being a part of the original six members. "You say he used his powers around you. He didn't try to trick you into doing anything for him?"

"No...just asked if I was trying to sneak up on him. I still don't know how he found out it was me behind all those books. And then he told me to leave cause he was reading." Demyx replied, his curiosity increasing. It looked as though Vexen was just as confused as he was. Apparently Zexion was acting oddly.

"I'll have to investigate this further." Vexen stated before walking away quickly.

"Wait!" Demyx stumbled to his feet, kicking the plate farther down the hallway. He hurried up to Vexen, who resumed his quick pace. "How did Zexion know it was me? There's no way he was able to see me over those stacks of books."

"He smelled you." Vexen disappeared into his own room, closing the door behind him. He didn't give Demyx a chance to follow him into his room.

Demyx starred at the door labeled number four. _He smelled me?_ A smirk grew on his face, so that was one of Zexion's powers. His interest in the Nobody grew. He didn't question why he had this interest. Other than Axel he generally left the other Nobodies alone. An idea made its way into his head once he heard that Zexion could smell him. He raced down the hallway toward the door marked eight.


	6. Zexion

Demyx closed the door lightly behind him. He didn't want the other Organization members to notice him inside Axel's room. He was sure that Axel would not appreciate him sneaking into his room, even if they were on speaking terms. The room had lost some of its warmth due to Axel's absence. The room was a little warmer than the rest of the castle. He hurried into the bathroom. The counter was covered with different products and items that would prove useful in Demyx's plan. He grabbed a few of the bottles, opened the caps, and smelled the substances. He pulled the substances that contained the strongest scents.

"Demyx, what are you doing here?"

Demyx spun around, dropping the bottles on the floor. He recognized the cocky voice. "Axel!" Demyx hurried over to the older boy and tackled him into a rather large hug. "I thought you would be on your mission all day?"

Axel pealed Demyx off him. "I was. I just got back, its late." Axel stated smugly. "Is there a reason your stealing my things?"

Demyx looked toward the bathroom floor. All the products he once held were sprawled around the room. "Oh." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I was planning something." He noticed Axe's small eyebrows raise in question. "I met Zexion today. I went exploring while you were gone. And he played a mean trick on me so I was going to try to play one on him."

"Your planning to out trick the master schemer? Demyx you really are hilarious." Axel walked with Demyx into the bathroom. "Take what you need, just tell me what happens. I would join in your little prank, however, I have to go talk to the superior."

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Demyx scooped the products off the floor and hurried out into the hallway. He walked to the next room, his own room. He figured if he was going to spray these substances together he ought to do it in his own bathroom. He shook the various chemicals before spraying himself. He sprayed his entire body with one product until the bottle ran empty. Then he moved on to the next bottle. Within a few minutes he emptied five bottles onto himself. His eyes watered as he took in a large breath, he then decided he was going to breath through his mouth. The first breath he took through his mouth he could have sworn that he could taste his concoction. Satisfied with his job he bounced out of the bedroom and sprinted down the hallway.

When he reached the stairwell that led into the library he grinned. Memorizing the way to the library was a huge step for Demyx, it was the only location he was able to find from his room. After tripping down the stairs, Demyx fell through the library door. The library looked the same since he left it, however, the stack of books on the round table increased in size. As he stepped closer he could hear coughing from the area behind the table. Demyx's grin increased, he knew that Zexion was unable to tell who was walking toward him. The smell emanating from him would bother anyones senses.

He crouched down, slowly making his way toward the table. The coughing increased as he continued forward. Once he reached the table he pulled his hood over his head, covering his face. There would be no possible way Zexion would be able to figure out who was in the room with him. Quickly he stood, staring at the coughing Zexion. It took everything he had in him to keep himself from laughing and giving himself away.

Zexion pinched his nose with his right hand. His small body was slumped onto the sofa in an awkward position. His stomach lay flat against the sofa, his body twisted to its side at his waist. One of his legs fell off the sofa. His eyes watered, tears were quickly wetting his boyish face. Tears also plastered the hair that covered his right eye to his face. He tried to blink away the tears, but it proved to be useless. Only three of the Organization members would try a stunt like this. Axel, Xigbar, or the new kid Demyx. He looked toward the figure standing before him. The figure was shorter than Axel. Xigbar would indeed find the situation amusing, but the man did not do more work than he was forced to do. He didn't even take his missions seriously. This left Demyx. He didn't know much about the boy, however, no other member of the organization would waste their time on trivial pranks.

"Dem...Demyx..." He coughed, unable to take in a breath. As the figure whined he knew he was correct. He tried inhaling. This only made his coughing worse.

Demyx pouted again, he had been caught. He dropped the hood to his coat so he would be able to clearly see Zexion. The Nobody looked no older than himself, if anything he looked younger. After one more coughing fit he watched Zexion's body relax on the couch. Instantly, panic went through his mind, he had killed him. Without thinking, Demyx grabbed the small body and ran for the door. He knocked the stacks of books over with Zexion's legs as he ran. The stairs proved difficult when in a hurry. Once he reached the last step he almost slid into the wall. He silently cursed the slick floors. There wasn't a single person in the hallways to ask for help. Without any other option available to him, Demyx went inside his own room.

He tossed the limp body on the bed before rushing into the shower. He figured the smell was what caused Zexion to have this reaction. At first the water made his body tense. A few moments passed, the water started to have the opposite effect on his body. He heat caused his body and mind to relax. Once the tension in his body decreased he tuned the water off. Demyx stood there starring at the wall of the shower, he didn't know what to do. He hadn't planned on Zexion reacting so strongly to his plan. He only hoped Axel would return to him soon.

Realizing he didn't bring a change of clothes into the bathroom Demyx tore a towel off the rack next to the shower. He sloppily wrapped the towel around his waist, shivering as he newly wet body met with the cold air of the castle. At that moment he wished he was next door, in the warm comfort that was Axel's room. His bare feet slid across the floor, skidding to a stop as he reached the area where the bathroom door should have stood in his way. Realizing he had forgotten to close the bathroom door he blushed. The heat that should have been used to warm his body was rushing to his cheeks. Luckily there was no one conscious in the room except himself.

The closet was conveniently located next to the bathroom. Demyx tiptoed over, hunching his back slightly as he did so. He grabbed his Organization pants and coat, and a light blue tank top. He tiptoes back into the bathroom, this time making sure he closed the door behind him. After about tripping over is pants on the wet floor, Demyx managed to get himself clothed and managed to style his hair. Once he was sure his hair was perfect, Demyx scuffed out of the room, the bottom of his black pants had absorbed some water from the bathroom floor. He was about to walk toward Zexion to check on him when he heard a portal open in his room. He looked over to see a very bored looking Axel step out.

Axel yawned, stretching his arms out to each side. He wanted to portal to his own room to get some sleep, however, it seemed he was too tired to navigate himself. When he noticed a sleeping Zexion laying in Demyx's bed, he no longer cursed entering in the wrong room. "Dem, what is he doing in here?" Axel blatantly asked, not hiding his dislike for the other Nobody being Demyx's bed. He glared at both Demyx and the unconscious Zexion.

"Aw man, I messed up!" Demyx cried once he saw Axel. He was completely oblivious to Axel's reaction to the other Nobody. He placed his hands on either side of his head, frustrated that he royally screwed up. "I didn't think that it would go this bad!"

Axel's anger quickly turned into concern when his attention shifted. He figured Demyx did not succeed in his plan to trick the other nobody. "Let me guess...Your plan failed."

Demyx looked at Axel, who still seemed cocky as ever. It appeared nothing could change that attitude of Axel's. "Yeah, I knew I wouldn't be able to do it...but I really wanted to. I poured all those chemicals on me and came near Zexion. He reacted really bad, before I knew it he was out like a light. Axel, can you help him?" Demyx asked, a slight pout appeared on his lips.

Axel sighed, he just couldn't say no. He walked over toward where Zexion lay. "You know, there's a price for my assistance." Axel stopped when he reached the headboard. "You'll have to spar with me tomorrow."

"Spar with you. You mean I have to fight!"

"Of course, what else did you think I meant." Axel smirked. Previously to arriving in this room he had to talk with the superior about Demyx. Xemnas wanted Axel to teach Demyx how to fight, that included finding his element as well as his weapon. "Is that a deal?" He knew Demyx wouldn't agree to fight, this was the only way he could get the boy to willingly do it.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Good." Axel turned his attention to the unconscious Zexion. "Well, Zexion...you can move now. There's no use in laying there all night." Axel slapped the boy slightly across his cheek.

Zexion opened his visible eye, glaring at Axel. "Is there a reason you felt the need to hit me?" He sat up, brushing his fingers through the hair that fell over his eye. He didn't look as though he had lost his breath, he didn't look like he had been crying. Instead, Zexion looked angry. "I did not know you were attached to the boy."

Demyx was split between feeling angry and flustered. He had been tricked again...Zexion had managed to make it appear he was having a reaction to the chemicals. He had also been conscious when Demyx was in the bathroom naked. "Why would you...how could you..."

"How could I what? Demyx if you're planning on staying in the Organization I would work on your speech." Zexion stood on his feet, his head just reaching Axel's shoulders. He was indeed the shortest Nobody in the Organization.

"You tricked me!" Demyx yelled as he clutched his hands. "I was really worried about you, I thought I had done something horrible to you!"

Zexion's gaze flickered between the angry faces of Axel and Demyx. "You have done something horrible to me Number Nine. You misjudged my powers of illusion, therefore, you have offended me." With those last words Zexion left the room with a portal leading to his own room.

Axel seriously wanted to burn that Nobody. Seeing as how Zexion is one of the few Nobodies who actually took his missions and the Organization seriously, he was one of the few the Superior favored. Even though Xemnas would decline such an accusation, Nobodies had no hearts, they cannot feel favoritism. He turned to leave, saying one last thing before exiting the room. "Tomorrow, AFTER I wake up, we'll spar."

Demyx sat on his bed, reliving the events of today in his head. The situation with Zexion had seemed so real. He had trouble believing that it was only an illusion.

Meanwhile, Zexion relaxed in his own bed. He pulled a book from one of the many bookshelves that lined his walls. He could only get a few words into the book before his attention drifted to the new member, Demyx. Usually he kept to himself, somehow this Nobody made him act differently. It wasn't as though he hated the Nobody, he couldn't because he didn't possess a heart. He would have to investigate further.


	7. Training

Demyx's eyes shot open, it was another day in the World That Never Was. He looked over to the small clock, it was still early. Axel would not be awake at this time of day, he assumed this due to the fact that it was earlier this morning than when he'd woken up yesterday. He jumped out of bed, casually tossing the blankets to the bottom of the bed. He hurried to the shower. Once he scrubbed his body clean, he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. The shower was quick, like every shower he had since he entered the castle. He still had a slight fear of water, although the fear was slowly diminishing. After changing into his Organization wardrobe Demyx sprinted out the door, not bothering to close the door behind him. As he ran down the hallway he almost tripped over a Dusk, the stumble sent him crashing into a white door. His eyes glanced toward the roman numeral five before the door swung open, revealing a snarling Saix. His eyes widened when the angry face registered in Demyx's head. Before the older Nobody could attack Demyx scurried to Axel's door. Luckily Axel kept his door unlocked.

"Axel save me!" Demyx screamed, falling onto Axel's floor. During his screams Saix shut his door, deciding the boy wasn't worth the effort. Demyx, however, did not realize this. Still fearing for his life, he crawled hastily toward Axel's bed. He slammed his body onto the bed, or rather onto Axel's sleeping form. "He's gonna kill me!"

Axel stirred when something heavy fell onto him. He didn't bother to open his eyes, he knew what the disturbance was by the whinny voice. "Dem, I don't know who's going to kill you...but I'm sure you deserve it." He groaned, pulling the blankets farther up.

"Aw, thats mean." Demyx pouted, snuggling closer into Axel. He didn't hear the angry Saix any longer, this hopefully meant the man wasn't after him any longer. "Seeing as your up and all, we can get breakfast."

Axel moaned, turning onto his stomach. "It's still early enough for breakfast? I'm gonna kill you when I have energy, got it memorized?"

Demyx gulped, he really didn't want to get on Axel's bad side. Especially since Axel was the only Nobody who could stand him. Demyx took this statement as a hint to leave the room. He sulked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. He didn't know how to portal yet, so he was forced to walk every where he wanted to go. Walking had disadvantages, it took longer to get where you wanted to go, and if you don't know how to get somewhere in a large castle it would be nearly impossible to find the location. Demyx sighed. Most of the Nobodies probably used portals to get to the dinning area so asking them to take him there would be impossible. "Axel I'm hungry!" he whined not expecting an answer. He was surprised to hear footsteps behind him.

Axel yawned. He didn't bother to shower this early in the morning so his usually spiked hair was a mess. The hair gel he used from the previous day made the hair difficult to comb until it was washed out. "Lets get this over with."

"Whoa Axel! Take a shower first." Demyx commented, pointing toward Axel's hair. He pushed Axel's limp body back into the bedroom. "I'll wait out here." He waited for what seemed like a half an hour before Axel appeared in the hallway, hair dry and spiked. "Much better!" Demyx smiled.

Axel led the way to the kitchen, pointing out markings that Demyx would be able to remember. He wasn't going to do this every morning Demyx wanted breakfast. It could be days before the Nobody learned how to use portals. This time it seemed the time until they reached the kitchen increased, probably due to Demyx wanting to stop constantly to memorize the route. He pushed the door open, nodding toward Xaldin. "Give me what I ordered yesterday." Axel shivered at the words, two days he had woken early enough for breakfast. He hoped the Superior didn't expect this of him consistently.

"Axel, another morning you grace us with your presence." Xaldin commented, a slight smirk on his face. He noticed the glare he was given, but shrugged it off when he noticed Demyx bouncing in after. "Demyx."

"Good morning Xaldin." Demyx cheerfully stated, happy that Xaldin did not call him by number. "How is your morning?"

Xaldin was surprised at the question. "I'm doing rather well." He wasn't sure how to respond, he had never been asked such a question before. "What do you want to eat?"

Demyx pondered what he wanted to eat for breakfast. He liked the food he had yesterday, however, he was in the mood for something new. He couldn't remember any breakfast foods off the top of his head so he improvised. "Surprise me!"

Xaldin raised one eyebrow to the younger boy. Surprises were something the members did not like, this boy was odd. "O.K..." He kept his eyes on Demyx as he bounded off into the kitchen where the rest of the organization resided.

Demyx sat himself in the same seat as yesterday morning seeing as everyone else did the same. He wondered if there was supposed to be assigned seating, but seeing as how no one corrected his choice of seating he dismissed the thought. He scooted his chair into the table loudly, snickering as everyone turned their gazes to him. "Sorry."

The breakfast arrived quickly, putting a halt to the awkward silence. Demyx gaped at the food Xaldin placed in front of him. There was a stack of five pancakes and bacon. He grabbed his fork off the table and dug it deeply into the first three pancakes. "Thanks Xaldin!"

"I heard you were training with Axel today, the carbohydrates will give you energy." Xaldin explained, sitting down to his own plate.

"Trust me, your gonna need it!" Xigbar laughed.

Demyx forced down his mouthful of pancakes, almost choking when he heard what Xigbar said. "Wait, what you do you mean?"

Vexen answered, not wanting to see Xigbar speak with his mouth full of a disgusting mixture of eggs and tarter sauce. "Axel is known for his wild attack style. He isn't the easiest person to fight, let alone keep up with. He is brash and unpredictable."

Axel smirked for the first time this morning. "Thats right. Its going to be tough working with me, try to keep up." Everyone rolled their eyes, except Xemnas, who remained emotionless.

"Axel, I did not consider that remark a compliment." Vexen stated blatantly. "Your unique fighting style is unwise. You never plan ahead, you are so unpredictable that the members working alongside you are clueless to your next move, and you let your attitude control your fight."

Axel's once smirking face instantly changed to that of a scowl. "My way of fighting is more effective than your sorry excuse of a fight. You do not like menial work, so you choose not to fight at all. Your egotistic attitude is what causes you to have to lowest rank in the Organization." Axel pushed his chair away from the table, slumping his body farther into the chair. His slight smirk reappeared when he noticed the shocked expression on Vexen's face. He looked over to Demyx, who had finished his plate during the small fight. "Demyx, if your done were going to get started."

Demyx nodded to Axel's words. He tried to hide his slight fear, however, it seemed to be futile. He he heard Xaldin say "relax" he nodded again. He hurried ahead of Axel out the room. Before Vexen had said those words he was fairly calm, he had almost looked forward to his training. Now all he wanted to do was to escape to his room and lay underneath his warm blankets.

"You ready? Follow the expert." Axel intentionally brushed across Demyx as he casually walked past. The training arena should be empty, which pleased Axel. It was hard enough to spar when there were others interfering in the fight. He couldn't imagine the horror of teaching someone the basics if others kept distracting them. He led Demyx toward the opposite end of the castle from their bedrooms. Demyx never ventured this area of the castle, but he wouldn't realize it due to the similar white hallways.

The two stopped before two large doors, which resembled the doors that led to the kitchen area. The only difference in these doors was the design carved into the wood. The design was the symbol used for identifying Nobodies. Axel pushed the door open, allowing Demyx to enter the room first. Demyx gasped at the size of the room. It was a large empty room except for the small balcony near the ceiling. He could see the room the was scarred from the countless battles that took place here. Fear instantly crept its way deeper inside Demyx. He wasn't sure if he was ready for fighting.

Axel closed the door behind them, he didn't bother to turn the lock considering all of the members used portals rather than doors. He crossed his arms and watched Demyx scope the room. He remained silent, which was rather unusual for Axel.

Demyx could feel the eyes on his back. "Well, lets get this over with..." He turned to face Axel. The room temperature was quickly rising, causing Demyx to sweat before the battle had begun. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Axel laughed, throwing his head back. "You still don't get it." Axel's expression instantly changed. One moment he was laughing and now his expression showed no signs of amusement. "Demyx, its time you figure out." The darkness swirled around Axel's hands before they burst into flames. The fire vanished, revealing a pair of chakram.

"WHOA! How did you do that!" Demyx yelled, he had instinctively run to the other side of the room. The shock of the flames caused him to flee for his life.

"Fire is my element, surprised? I figured it was obvious."

"Your element?" Demyx asked confused. He still remained on the opposite side of the room, not

trusting those spiked weapons Axel held.

"Oh, the Superior didn't tell ya? Listen, each member of the organization has an element which responds to them. Mine as you can see is fire, got it memorized?" Axel stated, twirling his weapons in his fingers. "We have to figure out your element, then you'll be able to summon a weapon."

"How do we figure out what my element is?" Demyx asked genuinely curious.

Axel's eyes narrowed and a small smirk appeared on his lips. He lowered his body slightly toward the ground, thrusting a chakram at Demyx. He watched Demyx jump out of the path of the weapon, which rebounded off the wall back toward his owner. Axel caught the weapon easily. He ignored Demyx's screams and threw both the weapons toward him. With Demyx's lack of skill, Axel hoped that the weapons alone would be enough to cause the boy the defend himself. Demyx, however, seemed to be rather good at dodging. Axel grasped his weapons once again, twirling them in his hands once again. He didn't enjoy fighting unless his opponent was able to fight back. Mindless attacking bored him rather quickly.

"Axel what are you doing!" Demyx yelled through his quickened breaths. He didn't expect Axel to attack him, at least not until he was able to defend himself.

Axel remained silent. Small flames ignited on the ends of his weapon. Once again he thrust his chakram at Demyx, a trail of fire followed behind. The fire surrounded Demyx, licking its way closer toward the Nobody. Once again he ignored Demyx's screams, concentrating only the fire.

Demyx squinted his eyes in fear. Axel was defiantly not a force to be reckoned with. "Please Axel!" He yelled, curling into a small ball as the fire encroached on his space. Soon the fire consumed the free space around Demyx and began its assault on the Nobody. Fearing for his life, he called his element. Water flooded into the room instantly extinguishing the fire. The water did not stop once the fire disappeared, it continued to flow into the room.

Axel was knocked onto his back when the water crashed into him. He silently cursed to himself, of all the elements Demyx could possess it had to be the one which could overpower his. He pushed himself back onto his feet, his eyes widened when he saw Demyx curled on the floor screaming. The fight may have been one sided, but it had worked. The new kid was able to use his powers effectively. He expected some fear from Demyx but not this. He sloshed through the rising water, this time cursing Xemnas. The Superior sealed off the room from the rest of the castle so nothing would seep out. This was never a problem until now. The water was now at Axel's hips, if he didn't hurry he would be wading toward Demyx. "Hey, Demyx! Can you hear me, the fight is over!" He didn't get a response, only Demyx's screams. He pulled the boy onto his feet after making a portal into the hallway which led to their rooms. Normally he would have directed the portal into his room, but he didn't want water to make its way through the portal to his room.

The two nobodies exited the portal into the hallway, Axel still holding Demyx. He knew if he released the boy that he would collapse onto the floor. The screaming had stopped, now Demyx only starred with fear. Axel dragged Demyx into the room marked nine and gently placed the boy on the bed. "Dem, whats wrong? The fire's gone."

Demyx's only response was "Water..." He relived his near death encounter when he first came into being. Instinctively he pulled the blankets around himself and sank deeper into the bed. "Water..."

Axel scratched the back of his head. What was so important about water?


	8. Forget

Axel left Demyx in his room, he didn't understand what the Nobody had against water, but he figured whatever it was would pass quickly. Especially seeing that Demyx's element was water he would be forced to get over the small problem. Axel walked into his room next door, the Superior was being rather lenient with his missions lately due to Demyx. This of course made Axel very happy, he was able to relax. He used to like missions when he had worthy opponents, now it seemed as though the only thing he could fight was heartless and the occasional human. He turned on the game system, he hadn't played since Demyx first arrived. He smirked thinking about the boss battle ahead, finally something to look forward to.

In the middle of the boss battle Axel heard banging on a door. It wasn't his door, the sound was too muffled for that. He attempted to ignore it and return to his game when he heard Vexen's voice yelling for Demyx to open the door. Apparently the mad scientist wanted something from the poor boy. When it seemed like Vexen had given up he heard pounding on his own door. Axel paused the game, slipping a few curse words toward the door. He tossed the controller idly on the bed and headed for the door. "Am I too irresistible for you, Vexen?" Axel grinned, leaning on the doorway.

Vexen ignored the comment. "The Superior wishes to know why your training ended so soon." Vexen sneered, obviously not liking getting pulled from his research for such trivial matters.

Axel laughed, "What can I say, I'm just too intimidating. Demyx freaked out, he's not all there if you ask me." Before Vexen could utter another word Axel closed the door. It may have been his responsibility to train Demyx, but the Superior never stated how long the training had to be. He flopped onto his bed, pulled the controller toward him and continued his boss battle. He was running low on potions and had to end the fight quickly.

Axel had been so lost in his game he didn't realize how much time had flown by. His alarm buzzed on his small clock. Due to the expected gathering at dinner Axel quickly learned to set his alarm. After missing a few meetings he was threatened to be turned into a Dusk if he continued the behavior. The threat wasn't one he was going to push. Axel sighed, he was only a few towns away from completing the game. He saved the game in his current town and shut the system down. Axel stretched quickly before using a portal to the dinning area.

"Number Eight, your a bit late." Vexen sneered. "And why are you alone?"

The table looked over to Axel, just now realizing that Demyx wasn't tagging along with him. Even Zexion and Xemnas looked a bit startled. Axel looked around the room, Demyx wasn't here. He didn't bother grabbing the kid because he knew that the Nobody liked to get to to the kitchen early. Since Demyx didn't come to him he figured that he went ahead. "You mean he still hasn't shown?"

"No he has not." Xemnas replied, keeping his eyes focused on Axel. "Number Eight, your training with Number Nine ended rather early. You didn't confide in Number Four as to why it ended. Now Number Nine is not with you. What is going on Number Eight?"

Axel knew he had no other choice than to answer. If it was anyone else he would have made a sarcastic remark and went along with his meal. Sadly when the superior asked a question a direct response was expected. "Superior, during training I discovered Demyx's element is water. When he accidentally flooded the room he freaked out. He hasn't said a word since." Axel replied, leaning forward in his large chair.

"Ah, that makes sense." Xigbar stated before Xemnas could respond to Axel. "When I found the little dude he was drowning in Atlantica. Remember superior I brought him back and he was soaking wet." Xemnas and Vexen nodded, remembering the wet naked boy that was brought before them. "Not surprised he acted that way."

Saix snarled, pulling apart his steak. "If he's useless then get rid of him. We do not need a member who cannot control his powers." After his remark the table looked at him dumbfounded. Every member, even Xemnas, faced Saix during his berserk phases. During those times Saix was lucky if he could remember who he was fighting.

Axel didn't want Xemnas to order Demyx's death, even if the Nobody was useless at the moment. Demyx was the only other Nobody besides Saix who was not a part of the original six. Also Number Nine was slowly growing on him. "There has to be something we can do to stop his fear of the water. He's got potential." Lexaeus nodded along with him.

Zexion looked toward Axel, slightly surprised by the Nobody's affection for Number Nine. He remained silent for a few minutes thinking. He also didn't wish for Demyx to disappear, he was intrigued by the Nobody. "Superior, I know how to rid Number Nine of his phobia. Allow me to alter or erase the memories Number Nine developed when he was created. Those early memories have a hold on Number Nine, I'm certain that if those memories no longer had a hold on him that Number Nine may be able to wield water effectively." He glanced at Axel, curious to see what his expression held. He was not surprised to see pure amazement from Axel.

"Zexion, that's brilliant!" Axel smiled, twirling his fork in his fingers. He expected Zexion to follow what Saix said earlier. This was something he did not expect the smaller Nobody to say, but he wasn't going to question it. The plan Zexion arrived at would likely work, and if it was anyone else who mentioned it he would not be as certain. There was nothing that Zexion calculated wrong.

Xemnas waited for silence for answering, he did not enjoy speaking above others. "Number Six, you may do whatever you feel necessary to insure that Number Nine preforms without any hesitation."

With those words the discussion of Demyx came to a close. The Superior's word was final. The Organization continued to eat their meal as usual. Saix spoke solely spoke to the Superior. Axel, Xigbar, and Vexen bantered across the table. Lexaeus and Zexion managed an intellectual conversation despite the previous three. Xaldin ate his food silently, occasionally exchanging words with Xigbar. All thoughts on Demyx vanished during the meal.

After the meal Axel stayed behind with Zexion. Once the other members of the Organization were out of the premises Axel walked up to Zexion. He slightly bent down so he was able to talk with the other on his level. "What do you have planned for Demyx? I know you're not the kind of person who would willingly do work, you'd rather sit on the sidelines and let others do your bidding."

Zexion's face remained intact, he didn't show any emotion to Axel. "Number Eight, you accuse me of foul play? After I willingly volunteered to assist you?" Zexion continued before Axel had a chance to reply to the questions. "You know as well as I that if I remained silent the Superior would have sided with Number Seven, a Nobody without powers is useless to the Organization."

"I know that!" Axel interrupted. He stood up strait to his full height as he said his next words. "I know your the only one in the Organization who can help Demyx, don't get me wrong, I appreciate what your going to do. I may not be able to read you, but I know you're up to something. Got it memorized?" With those words Axel left the room. He wanted to follow Zexion to Demyx's room, however, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see what Zexion was able to do. He liked to think that Zexion had limitations, especially when it came to altering memories. Illusion was the one power that he feared in the Organization more than when Saix went berserk. He knew he was not the only member of the Organization who feared Zexion, he was sure even Xemnas was on edge when it came to Zexion. This is why the Organization generally left the Nobody alone, which was preferred to Zexion. Reading alone in the library was creepy. Axel used a portal into the training room, during dinner Xemnas ordered him to drain the room.

Zexion walked through the corridors of the castle towards their living courters. He detested using portals, especially around the castle. He knew very well that the others felt otherwise, walking was an inconvenience to them. Zexion preferred the simple walks, it allowed for normalcy in a very abnormal environment. He reached his desired location in under ten minutes. Demyx sat on the floor curled into a tight ball muttering "water." Zexion closed the door lightly behind him, not wishing to alarm the boy on the floor or anyone in the corridors. He knew the others did not enjoy his element due to their avoidance when he used it. "Number Nine," he said, his voice emotionless. He didn't receive any response from the boy.

The room was silent, neither Zexion nor Demyx spoke a word. Zexion walked over the window and closed the curtains. He preferred to work in the dark, his powers seemed to have a stronger effect when there was little light. After he was sure the room's light had diminished he walked over to Demyx. Zexion lowered himself to the floor in front of Demyx. There was no need to pull out his Lexicon with Demyx's current state. He only used it if he knew his target would resist his illusions. Both of his hands traveled to each side of Demyx's head after he brushed his hair away from his right eye. He needed to look at his target with both eyes if he wished his powers to be controlled affectively. Demyx's memories were effortlessly obtained, they were easier to alter.

Within minutes Zexion stood from his earlier position by Demyx. He succeeded in changing Demyx's memories. The once terrifying encounter was replaced with a rather enjoyable one. Rather than waking up in the ocean Demyx now believed he awoke on the sand beside the ocean. There was no terror for the water, now only a desire to enter to the water. He also altered every experience Demyx had with water. Every shower he took he enjoyed, not detested. The fight with Axel now ended with Axel's defeat. The water managed to put out Axel's fire. Zexion put Demyx to sleep before walking out of the room toward his own.


	9. New Member

A few weeks past in the World that Never Was. Axel trained Demyx every afternoon, which was technically morning for Axel. Demyx quickly gave up waking Axel early in the mornings after Demyx was almost burnt like a piece of charcoal. The training sessions lasted longer with each passing day. Demyx learned how to successfully mold water clones, create portals, and summon Dusks. Although he was a slow learner Demyx began to show potential in the Organization. He also turned out to be a nice source of entertainment for the other Organization members, who found watching his slow progress amusing. Axel, who previous to Demyx's arrival was often alone. Now it seemed that the two Nobodies were inseparable, except when one was on a mission. Demyx had managed to find his place among the Organization.

Demyx rolled off the love seat in the main living area which resided adjacent to the kitchen. He had fallen asleep at some point during the movie he was watching. He glanced over to the television, the end credits were long past leaving the screen black. The person who had disturbed his nap walked into view. His eyes looked at the lanky body standing before him. For a second he thought Axel had returned from his mission, however, as his eyes moved up the body of the nobody he saw long blond hair. "Vexen?"

Vexen sighed, he still believed the boy on the floor was useless to the Organization. He wasn't one to state these opinions to the Superior, therefore, he kept them to himself. "May I inquire why you are not at the meeting the Superior called?"

Demyx looked dumbfounded, he didn't realize that Xemnas had called a meeting. He must have slept deeper than he thought. "There's a meeting?" Demyx scratched the back of his head nervously. He kept the same grin on his face despite the look Vexen gave him. He hated that look, when one eye opened slightly larger than the other. He just looked creepy.

"Number Nine, you are indeed helpless." Vexen opened a portal to "Where Nothing Gathers." After one final look to Demyx, who was now pushing himself off the ground, he walked into the portal. He appeared in his own seat in the room. Unexpectedly he was joined by Demyx, who appeared through the same portal. Demyx landed awkwardly on his lap.

A slight blush crept its way onto Demyx's face. He heard Xigbar whistle and his flush deepened. He also thought he heard a small growl escape Saix, however, he passed it off as Saix's normal attitude. He quickly slid off the lowest chair, embarrassment clear on his face. "Sorry Vexen!" He yelled as he used a portal to reach his own seat, which sat slightly higher than Vexen. He didn't expect the portal Vexen used to lead to his seat, although, now it made sense that it would. He was used to following Axel in the portal so he didn't think twice as to where Vexen would choose to appear. He could hear both laughter from Xigbar and mumbling from a very angry Vexen.

"Now that we have all arrived" Xemnas looked over to Demyx. "I sent Axel to retrieve our new member from Port Royal. He should be arriving any moment." As Xemnas finished these last words a portal appeared on the floor of the room. "It seems our newest member, number ten, has been living in Port Royal for some time."

Axel emerged from the portal along with another man, who wore particular clothing. The shirt was white and with flared sleeves. A few buttons were undone at the top of the shirt revealing his collar bones. He wore strait brown paints and long black leather boots. His silver earing caught Demyx's eyes. Axel looked over to Demyx before averting his eyes toward Xemnas. "Superior, I've acquired the Nobody." He then gestured for the man to stay where he was before creating another portal to his own chair.

With a few words from Xemnas the Organization was dismissed, except for Xigbar, who would be the charge to Number Ten. Demyx hurried out of the room, not wanting to stay in case Vexen wanted to discuss the previous situation he found himself in. He used a portal to the roof of the castle, hoping that Vexen would not think to look for him there. As he stepped out of the portal he heard footsteps behind him. Someone had followed him through the portal. Demyx gulped, praying that it wasn't Vexen he was about to see. He didn't think to close the portal after he walked through.

"Dem! Don't I warrant a welcome home?"

Demyx recognized the cocky voice behind him. He spun around too quickly, stumbling onto the shingled rooftop. "Axel! I'm so glad you're not Vexen!"

Axel raised his small eyebrows in confusion . "I'm glad I'm not Vexen either. I would probably off myself if I was that stuck up." Axel seated himself beside Demyx, who was sprawled on the roof. "Why did you think I was Vexen, did something interesting happen while I was gone? Don't tell me you missed me so much you turned to Vexen for comfort." Axel laughed, his emerald eyes looking toward the heart shaped moon.

"No way I'd ever miss you that much!" Demyx teased, forcing himself into a sitting position. "Lets just say that I kinda followed Vexen through a portal and landed in a very uncomfortable position. To make it worse the entire Organization saw!" Demyx pouted when Axel burst into uncontrollable laughter. "It's not funny! I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Dem, don't worry. Vexen gets irritated a lot, actually I'm not sure if he has another expression. Anyway, he's not one to hold grudges for a long time. By tomorrow he will have forgotten all about it...but Xigbar on the other hand has a knack for remembering embarrassing moments. He's the one you got to look out for."

"Aw man!" Demyx looked over toward Axel. "Well I guess we should introduce ourselves to the new guy."

Axel averted his gaze toward Demyx. "Did you already forget I'm the one who brought him here? I don't need to go through that again."

"Go through what?" Demyx asked, leaning in closer to Axel.

"The whole introduction thing, its not my favorite part of missions. Lucky for Xigbar you were uncon...well you didn't ask much." Axel stumbled. He didn't want Zexion's work to vanish. Thanks to altering Demyx's memory the Nobody was smiling and acting more cheerful. He really didn't want another situation to occur.

"Hm, I guess that's true. I was pretty much willing to go with Xigbar, although I really didn't want to leave the beach. I guess its kinda ironic my element is water." Demyx replied, unaware that every word that was uttered from his mouth was a lie.

"Yeah, ironic." Axel stood, extending a hand to Demyx. "We should probably head to dinner, its about that time already. If I'm late to another Organization dinner I doubt the Superior will be forgiving."

"Alright!" Demyx grabbed Axel's hand. He was surprised at how warm his hands were, something he should have been used to by now. Everything about Axel was warm, his element, his room, and even his body. Instinctively Demyx clung to Axel as they walked inside the portal leading to the kitchen. When Axel left for missions Demyx felt lonely, it was nice having at least one organization member who didn't think he was a complete ditz. As they walked to their seats he started to think about finding another friend in the Organization, so when Axel was away he wouldn't be alone. The hard part was finding a Nobody who would tolerate him. After taking his seat he looked around at the other Nobodies. It seemed as though no one noticed that Axel and himself walked into the room, they all continued their conversations. Even Lexaeus was talking with Zexion, which was surprising.

Luxord was now dressed in the Organization uniform. Demyx wondered what happened to his other clothes, he liked the way they looked on Luxord. Knowing the Organization he probably had to get rid of them. Luxord sat across from Demyx, however, his eyes looked elsewhere. Not far from where he sat he could see a small boy with slate colored hair. The boy noticed that Luxord was looking at him but payed him no attention. Luxord's attention was diverted when he heard Demyx speak to him.

"Hey, I'm Demyx! I'm a friend of Axel's, the guy who brought you here." Demyx leaned forward toward the new member, curious to see what he was previously looking at.

"Luxord's the name." The gambler leaned in closer to Demyx. "So I hear you were the new guy before me." He took a swig out of his bottle of rum and slammed it onto the table. He noticed Axel's eyes glaring at him, but he payed little attention to it. In the future he would have to remember Number Eights affection for Number Nine.

"Yeah, I was brought here not too long before you...but I still don't know much about the Organization. I guess I'm lucky that I can finally use portals." Demyx laughed. He wondered if this would be the Nobody he would choose to befriend. Luxord seemed alright, but then again looks can be deceiving. "How long have you been a Nobody?"

Luxord glanced over the boy he was staring at earlier before responding. "A month or so. Let me ask you something, who's the boy over there? The short one with the hair covering his eye." He leaned in closer as he said this.

Demyx looked down the table toward the original members of the organization. Zexion was the only member who fit that description. "Oh, that's Zexion...or Number Six, I think that's what he prefers. He's not very friendly." Demyx pouted, keeping his eyes on Number Six. He really wanted to try to befriend Zexion, they were similar in age. However, it seemed the Nobody wanted nothing to do with him. He had given up trying to talk with him. "I would just leave him alone if I were you."

Axel pulled Demyx back into his seat. He was growing tired of their whispering. "You're getting food on your coat." He spat when Demyx gave him a confused look. "If your finished..." Axel was cut off when he noticed that he no longer held Demyx's attention. He looked to where both Demyx and Luxord was starring, Zexion. Without any warning Axel stood up, pulling Demyx up by his arm. "As I was saying, if your finished with dinner we need to talk." Axel pulled Demyx through the portal he summoned before Demyx could answer his statement.

The two walked into Axel's room. Demyx spun to face Axel as soon as he regained his balance. "What was that for?" He asked placing his hands on his hips. "I was just starting to get along with Luxord."

Axel smirked, lowering himself down to Demyx's level. "It just looked like you were gaping over Zexion." He touched his index on his lips and looked up to the ceiling. "As I recall, you were not getting along with Zexion very well. Why the sudden interest?"

Demyx looked over to Axel, confusion written all over his face. "I wasn't interested in him, Luxord wanted to know about Zexion. I was just looking at him to...well I guess to spark my memory. Besides what would I want with Zexion, I tried to be friendly but he was just mean!"

"If you say so." Axel rolled his eyes. "That's not the reason I brought you here. Xemnas asked me something the other day before he sent me to get Number Ten. He wanted to know your progress." He saw Demyx's brightened face turn into a face of fear. He didn't understand how Demyx was able to display such a range of emotions considering he was a Nobody. A heart was needed to show real emotion, which the Organization members lacked. "You're going on a mission tomorrow."

"Me?" Demyx gulped. "Please tell me I'm not going alone."

"I could, but that would be a lie. Don't worry, its not that bad. Its a recon mission in Hallow Bastion."

"Whats a Hallow Bastion?" Demyx asked, forgetting their previous conversation.

"You really don't know?" Axel asked. He forgot that Demyx had only been to one other world besides the World That Never Was, and now he wont even remember that world. "Hallow Bastion is a world separate from ours. Its probably the world that has the weakest heartless, but it does have the strongest resistance. Your mission is to find the resistance and see what they are up to."

"How will I know what this resistance looks like?"

"I'll get you a picture of them." Axel walked toward his door, gesturing for Demyx to follow him. "Now you should probably get to bed, I promised Luxord I would play him some cards." Axel closed the door behind them, gave a small salute and walked down the hallway toward the main living area.

As he walked he noticed Saix's door was cracked. Smirking Axel tiptoed toward the door. Usually Saix was a private Nobody, he didn't open his door for anyone besides the Superior. Once he was in viewing range Axel peeked through the door. What he saw caused him jump back and fall onto the floor. Saix and Vexen were standing practically on top of one another. He stumbled to his feet and hurried down the hallway. That was something he would have to mention later.

Demyx watched Axel walk away, he was surprised to see him fall onto the floor. After snickering at his friend he hurried into his own room.


	10. Restless Nights

A/N: Once again I would like to thank heartless-lover12 and Emeralden Rapley for their reviews on this story, I really do appreciate it and it encourages me to continue posting this story, as well as gives me courage to write another one. and this symbol (^_^) means a scene change, now onto the story...

(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)

Demyx rolled onto his side. He looked at the clock, it was in the middle of the night. He sat up, huffing in irritation. Normally he was able to fall asleep within five minutes of laying down. It seemed his nerves were getting the best of him tonight. If Axel hadn't told him about the mission in morning he probably would have been able to get a perfect nights sleep and be prepared for the day. But he was grateful Axel warned him about the mission, he was sure the surprise would have sent him to an early grave. After rubbing his eyes a couple times he fell onto his back in hopes of falling asleep. When ten minutes past and he was still awake and very frustrated. Then his stomach decided to let him know it was running on empty. Due to Axel pulling him away from dinner he wasn't able to eat much, most of his food had gotten onto his coat while he was talking with Luxord. After much internal debate Demyx slid off he bed, dragging his blankets onto the floor. He kicked the blankets off his feet and headed out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

The walk to the kitchen was slow, but he figured that the longer he walked the more tired he would become. Using a portal would have been easier, however, he wanted to try to force his body into sleeping. The kitchen door was cracked and he could see light peeking into the hallway. He inched toward the door and gently pushed it open. Inside he noticed Zexion sitting at the counter with a large bowl of ice cream melting faster than he was eating. Next to him Luxord stood, leaning on the counter. He noticed that Luxord stopped talking when Demyx entered the room. "Hi...did I interrupt something?"

"No." Zexion answered before Luxord had a chance to respond. "He was just leaving." He took a small bite of his ice cream as he watched the older man walk out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face. The new nobody resembled Axel in many ways.

Demyx scuffed toward the large refrigerator as his stomach once again reminded him of its lack of food. He glanced over to Zexion, who had a spoon in his mouth. "Is there anything easy to make?" He asked no one in particular, although he hoped that the other nobody would answer. When he didn't get a response he wasn't upset, but he was a bit disappointed. He pulled out a stick of cookie dough and kicked the refrigerator closed. Next to the appliance he opened a large drawer full of silverware. He grasped a spoon and slid the drawer closed. He tore the package open as he walked toward a seat next to Zexion. "So Zexion, what do you think of Luxord."

Zexion licked his spoon and looked over toward Demyx. "He is a pompous overbearing Nobody." He glanced over to Demyx, who had his face stuffed with cookie dough.

"Ouch, thats kinda harsh. You just met him at dinner." The words were hard to make out due to the large amount of food that was shoved inside his mouth.

Zexion's expression remained indifferent. "Its easy to interpret ones personality from a single encounter." He glanced at his now completely melted ice cream. He swirled his cream around the bowl with his spoon.

"Really? What did you think of me when you first saw me?" Demyx asked, genuinely curious.

"Do you really wish to know Number Nine?"

Demyx watched Zexion intently. "I guess not." He didn't expect Zexion to idly sit around in the kitchen. The two remained silent for a few minutes. Demyx didn't know what to say to the Nobody. Last time the two had talked he had offended Zexion, he didn't want to repeat the situation. "Do you want to try some cookie dough?" He asked, holding the tube under Zexion's nose. "Its really good!"

Zexion looked at the stick of cookie dough being held before him. Demyx had created a large dent into the tube. He grasped the cookie dough from Demyx, who beamed with happiness. After looking at the end Demyx was devouring he turned the tube upside down and opened the opposite end. He didn't want to eat the already tainted area. He then spooned a small piece from the untouched end and handed it back to Demyx. Without saying a word he nibbled at the large piece of cookie dough on his spoon.

"I love cookie dough, it has to be one of my favorite foods...well at least of the foods I've tried since I came here." He lightly laughed, sinking his spoon deeper in the dough. He kept his eyes on Zexion, realizing this is the first time he sat with the Nobody in peace. "Are you usually up this late at night?"

Zexion's visible eye remained on his treat. "Yes, insomnia plagues me. And why, might I ask, are you awake at this hour?"

Demyx blushed with embarrassment. He didn't really want to say that he was too nervous for his sleep. After contemplating it in his head he figured he might as well say. Maybe Zexion would be able to help him with his nerves. "Tomorrow I have to go on my first mission. I'm a bit scared."

Zexion now turned his attention to Demyx after hearing the fear in those words. "Will you have Number Eight with you?" He grabbed the cookie dough from Demyx once more, spooning another large chunk from the tube.

"No, Axel told me the superior wants to test me." Demyx whined, sinking lower on the counter. "I don't care who it is I just want someone to come with me! I'd even be happy if it was Saix who came with me. I have to go to this place called Hallow Bastion and find out what the resistance is planning."

"That is a simple mission" Zexion replied.

"What if they catch me?"

"Do not let those emotional humans capture you and you will be fine." Zexion blankly stated. He kept his eyes on Demyx, who looked as though he lost hope. "Demyx, may I inquire something? If there was a way to alter your fear would you accept?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you could change your fear into confidence for example, would you accept the offer?" Zexion twirled the spoon in his hand as he waited for Demyx to answer.

"If I could change the way I feel? Don't be silly, you know that cant happen." Demyx laughed. "Talking to someone has already calmed some of my nerves. Hey wait, thats the first time you called me by my name and not my number!"

"So it seems."

"Does this mean were friends?" When no answer came he looked down at the small piece of cookie dough that remained. "Do you want the rest?"

"No." Zexion replied, resting his head on the counter. He then watched Demyx shrug and toss the last piece of cookie dough in his mouth. Apparently Demyx didn't mind eating after others, unlike himself.

(^_^)

Hours later, Axel used a portal to enter the kitchen. After loosing the card game to Luxord he headed to his room to go to sleep. After a short nap he decided he needed a drink. He expected to see Zexion in the kitchen, he always eats a late night snack. What he didn't expect to see was Zexion and Demyx sitting at the counter together. "Dem, Zexion, this is a bit surprising." Axel stated bluntly, a twinge of jealously in his voice. "After the other day I wouldn't have expected the two of you to get along."

Demyx jumped at the sight of Axel. He didn't expect him to be up this late at night. "Axel! What are you doing down here this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Axel walked over the refrigerator, pulled the door open, and grabbed a soda. "So nervous you couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that." Demyx laughed. "I was just talking with Zexion about tomorrow." As Demyx said this he noticed Zexion slide off the stool he sat on. "Wait Zexion, where are you going?"

"I am going to bed." Zexion replied, nodding a goodbye to Demyx before walking through a portal.

"Aw really?" Demyx pouted. He jumped off his own stool, a huge grin appearing on his face. "That was interesting, Zexion actually talked to me!"

"Quit acting like a lovestruck girl and get to bed. Don't forget that you have a mission tomorrow." Axel smirked, hiding his current emotions. He pulled Demyx close with one arm and walked with him into a portal to their rooms. "Let me know how the mission goes." Axel saluted as he walked into his room.

Demyx walked into his own room, kicking the door closed lightly behind him. He fell onto his bed, this time sleep came instantly.


	11. Mission

The alarm clock rang loudly in Demyx's ears. Normally he didn't have any problems getting up in the mornings, however, since he didn't go sleep till late his normal routine was ruined. He groggily lifted his arm and pounded on the alarm clock until it stopped the annoying beeping. "Alright, I'm up!" He yelled. Demyx rolled out of the bed, falling onto the floor along with the blankets he was wrapped up in. He pulled himself away from the warm inviting covers and crawled over toward his bathroom. He would need to get a shower before he headed to the Superior to get the details on his mission. The shower was long and glorious.

After showering and dressing in the Organization uniform Demyx dragged himself to the Superiors room. He knocked on the door rhythmically before walking in. "Superior sir, I have arrived for my mission." Demyx sung, his body quickly waking up from its slumber.

"Number Nine." Xemnas stated, turning his attention to Demyx. "You are to leave immediately for Hollow Bastion. Find what the Resistance is planning and report. That is all you need know." Xemnas opened a portal next to where Demyx stood.

Demyx looked over at the swirling black portal beside him. He gulped, inched forward, gave one last look at the Superior before he walked inside. Traveling through this portal felt different from traveling in the castle. The portal felt heavier than the ones he was used to conjuring.

When Demyx reached the other side of the portal he found himself in a large plaza. There were a few shops around boarder of the plaza. The sky was dark and the plaza was empty. In this world it seems nightfall had yet to cease. He walked down the path that seemed to lead to another area of the town. Just as he was thinking about the Resistance he realized Axel never gave him the pictures of the people he was supposed to find. Demyx sighed, "I knew they sent the wrong guy for this."

He scuffed his feet across the road and down the small set of stairs as he made his way farther down the path. He found himself in another smaller plaza with one distinctive house on the right hand side. Curiosity led him to walk toward the small windows. As he was about to look inside he saw a black figure with pointed antenna wobble toward him. Before he had a chance to examine the figure more closely a beam of light appeared underneath it. The figure dissipated leaving only a heart. He hurried over to the heart, however, before he could reach it the heart floated toward the sky. "A heart...It must not have been mine..." Demyx stated quietly. With these words Demyx lifted the hood of his coat over his head. He turned his attention back to the house's small windows. He stayed close to the edge of the house as he peered inside.

"Leon! Where is Cloud? You were supposed to back him up." A small girl loudly cried. Her short black hair bobbed around as she talked. This girl looked as though she had enough energy to spar against Saix. The clothing she wore seemed to be modified for combat, little material and many weapons.

The man the girl was talking to merely shrugged. He had a scar across his face and had spiked light brown hair. The clothing he wore looked more casual than the earlier females, but the long sword he kept by his side also suggested he was skilled in combat. "Cloud does what he wants, he's not part of the resistance. His attention is focused on finding a certain person."

"Well maybe you should talk him into joining us!"

Demyx grinned, he had managed to find the Resistance rather quickly. He was afraid he would have to search the entire world to find it. There was another man in the room with short blond hair and a cigarette in his mouth. He was lounging in a chair looking at a computer. Along with the man, there was another women with braided long brown hair and a long pink dress. She didn't look like she had any fighting experience at all, which reminded Demyx of himself. He continued to observe the people in the small house. In the time he stood watching them they said nothing of their plans, only talked about this "Cloud." Even the girl in the pink dress joined in the conversation after blushing a bit. He continued to stare in envy, all four of them seemed to get along with each other. It must be nice to have a heart.

"Who are you?"

Demyx spun around toward the voice he heard behind him. He found himself facing a very angry looking blond. The blond held a thick long sword in his hands as he glared at Demyx. Fear crept its way into Demyx, he didn't expect to be found, but he didn't really hide himself either. "I was just..."

Before he could finish the blond rushed forward, raising the sword slightly above his head. Demyx barely dodged the sword. "The Superior sent the wrong guy for this!" Demyx yelled, running a safe distance from the blond. This shout didn't do him any good, it seemed the people in the house heard him. They hurried out the house with their weapons ready.

"Cloud! There you are!" Yuffie cheered, happy to see her moody friend.

"So this was the guy the others were talking about." Demyx stated to no one in particular. When they all looked at him he grinned, however, they couldn't see it due to his hood. "Wait, I'm not here to fight you!" He dodged a throwing star, luckily he was quite skilled at this due to his sparing with Axel's chakram.

"What do you mean you're not here to fight us? We've fought your kind before." Yuffie argued, crossing her arms. "And Cloud saw you looking in our window!"

Demyx stood still, scratching his chin. "I guess there's nothing I can do but fight..." He said to himself as he went through his options in his head. He wasn't a talented fighter, but he was outnumbered so running away wasn't an option. The only thing he could count on was using his water clones to distract them. Then he may have a chance at escaping. The words Zexion uttered yesterday ran through his head as he summoned his sitar, _I wont let myself get captured. _As his sitar appeared in his hands, he jumped backward. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx strummed the chords to the sitar, causing clones of himself to appear. The clones began their assault on the four humans who threatened him.

Not far off from where Demyx fought a cloaked figure looked down upon the battle. He smiled as Demyx took the fight into his own hands, something he didn't expect from the careless Nobody. Another thing he didn't expect was the jets of water that were propelled toward the four enemies. That was a new attack, the only thing he had previously seen Demyx preform was the water clones and a few sprinkles of water. It seemed he could preform decently when he was under pressure.

Demyx managed to distract the humans long enough to make an escape. He hurried down another path that led him toward a cave area. Once he was sure that no one had followed him he stopped to catch his breath. He didn't get any information on what the Resistance was planning. Now he wasn't sure if he could get any at all, they would definitely be on patrol the rest of the day.

He continued to head forward after catching his breath and calming his nerves. He never thought he would be in a battle four on one and make it out alive. The cave led to a large clearing, where a man stood looking off of the cliff toward the land below. Demyx inched forward, not sure if this man would attack him upon sight or not. He was intrigued by the mans appearance. He had long platinum hair, wore all black, and had a black wing. As he came closer the man turned to face Demyx, thats when he noticed the long deadly sword the man held. "Sorry to disturb you..."

"Who are you?" The man asked, there was no emotion to his voice. The monotone man reminded him of Xemnas, except this man's voice was deeper.

"D-Demyx."

"Where is Cloud?"

Once again that name is mentioned. "How about we do an exchange! I'll tell you where Cloud is and you tell me what the Resistance is planning." Demyx was surprised at his cleverness. Normally he would be more intimidated, but he was currently failing his mission. Any information would be better than no information at all. As soon as he said those words the man rushed toward him, his sword slicing into Demyx. Demyx fell to the ground clutching his side, the blood seeped through his fingers.

"I do not negotiate, where is Cloud?" The man repeated. As he walked over to dirty his blade again another figure appeared between the two. Blazing red hair peeked out of the hood he wore, Axel. Two chakram blocked the long sword's attempt to harm Demyx.

"Dem, get out of here. Portal back to the castle." Axel hissed. He was using all the strength he could muster to hold Sephiroth back. "GO NOW!"

Demyx hesitated, he didn't want to leave his friend to fight the battle alone. He was the one who instigated the fight, running away would be cowardly. He opened a portal a few feet behind him before rushing toward the two fighting men. "Dance Water Dance!" He yelled thrusting water toward Sephiroth. During the small opening, Demyx grabbed Axel and dragged him into the portal which led to the Castle That Never Was.

The two Nobodies crashed in Demyx's room. Both were breathing quickly and sprawled across the floor. The blood from Demyx's wound slowed slightly, but it was still seeping at an alarming rate. Demyx lifted himself to his feet using the bed for support. "I'm going to see Vexen, I think he'll know what to do."

Axel pulled himself to his feet in a similar fashion and grabbed Demyx's arm. Without saying a word he helped Demyx to Vexen's room. After knocking on the door rapidly Axel pushed himself through, hollering for Vexen. When he didn't see the Nobody in his room he knew there was only one other place Vexen would go, his lab. Axel then opened a portal, drawing on the last bit of power he wielded. He then pulled Demyx through and landed in the empty dark lab. Vexen was no where to be seen. The older man hardly left his lab, only to eat and go to meetings. Axel cursed the scientist as he flipped on the light switches.

"What are we going to do?"

Axel pondered for a moment before grabbing some parafilm off the lab table. "Take off your coat, I have an idea." He waited till Demyx pulled the zipper down and slid out of the sleeves before pushing the chemicals off the table and onto the floor. The flasks broke upon contact with the floor. "Get on the table, I need you to be level with me if this is going to work." He then grabbed some filter paper that sat nearby. He attempted to wipe off the blood with the filter paper, but it was not as absorbent as Axel had hoped.

"Axel what are you doing!" Demyx laughed, slightly confused as to what his friend was planning. "Shouldn't we wait and see if Vexen comes back?"

"No you idiot, you've already lost too much blood. For all we know he's on a mission." Axel tossed the bloodied filter paper on the floor and hurried over to the sink for paper towels. He grabbed a handful before returning to Demyx. The paper towels worked more efficiently than the other paper, but it was still sloppy. After Axel was satisfied with the work he looked at the para-film box for the instructions. After reading "warm with hands before stretching" Axel smirked, this was a job meant for him. He rolled out the para-film and snapped his fingers. Fire raced across the plastic material. Within moments the entire strip was ablaze and melting onto the floor. Axel stretched the material before wrapping it around Demyx's waist. He jumped backward as Demyx screamed in pain.

"Axel! Get it off!" Demyx yelled, tears escaping his eyes as his flesh met the melting plastic. He tried removing the substance himself but his hands jerked away upon touching it.

"I did what it said!" Axel panicked. He ran over to the sink, grabbed a 1000ml beaker, filled it with water and dashed back over to Demyx. He tossed the water over Demyx's flaming torso before throwing the beaker behind him, causing it to crash against a lab table nearby.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Demyx asked himself, staring at his burnt flesh. He was now numb to the any pain. The melted para-film did sear his cut flesh together but it also fused with his skin. "Are you sure we shouldn't go get help...I think we've made the situation worse." Demyx stated looking around at the room. "At least find someone who know about this stuff and help us clean up so Vexen wont know what happened to his lab."

Axel scanned the room, not realizing the mess he created. Broken glass covered much of the floor and blood now leaked off of the lab table onto the floor in a steady drip. The worst problem was the chemical reactions that were taking place. Fumes made breathing difficult and some of the reactions were corroding the floor and every other substance it touched. "I think you may be right about that...If he sees this mess he'll know without a doubt it was me." Axel grabbed Demyx's hand, pulling him off the table top. "There's only one person I think we can trust not to blab to Vexen, and that's Lexaeus."

The two Nobodies ran from Vexen's laboratory. Without knowing when Vexen would return the urgency to find Lexaeus grew. The two split up, Demyx would search in Lexaeus' room and the library and Axel would search the everywhere else Lexaeus was known to go.

Demyx skidded to a stop in front of the door marked Number Five and pounded quickly. No response came from the door after a few minutes so Demyx tried to open the door himself, however, it was locked. He quickly gave up on the bedroom and used a portal to the library. He remembered that Xigbar told him Lexaeus didn't read in the library, but he had to go there to get the books. He fell through the portal onto the library floor in front of Zexion. "Is Lexaeus in here!" Demyx yelled, hoping that if the Nobody was in this room he would be able to hear him.

"Demyx, do I not even warrant a hello." Zexion remarked, looking over his book at Demyx.

"Oh Zexion! Hi, um do you know where Lexaeus is by any chance?" Demyx tried to ask as politely as he could realizing he was interrupting him.

Zexion then realized the state Demyx was in. The Organization cloak hung loosely around his waist revealing the melted flesh. "What happened to you?"

"Never mind that, can you please tell me where Lexaeus went?"

"Lexaeus is on a mission with Vexen to gather data on the new Heartless in Agrabah." Zexion replied.

Demyx slumped down and sighed. First he failed his mission, which he still had to report to the Superior about. Second Axel destroyed Vexen's precious lab and now he couldn't get Lexaeus to help him clean it up. "Do you know when he's coming back?"

"No I do not. Vexen does not venture from the Castle long, I assume he will return within the next two hours. Is there something you are keeping from me?"

Demyx looked at Zexion's eyes, he wasn't surprised to see they told nothing. He wasn't sure if he could trust Zexion not to tell Vexen what happened in the lab. There was also something in Demyx's gut that told him Zexion could help him. At first the smaller Nobody deceived him, however, as time progressed it seemed he had come to know Zexion a little more. Trusting in his gut he decided to at least confide the information to Zexion. "Have you been in Vexen's lab?"

"Yes I have." Zexion set his book on the table so he could give Demyx all of his attention. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well you see after I got back from that other world I was injured..." Demyx pointed to his exposed side where the flesh was seared together with para-film. "But I lived...but Axel kinda destroyed the lab..." Before Demyx could finish his sentence Zexion lowered himself onto the floor next to Demyx to inspect the wound. "It hurts a lot, but at least I didn't bleed to death." Demyx laughed it off. "But I need to find someone who can help us put the lab back together!"

"Demyx, this wound is serious. What was Axel thinking?" Zexion whispered, rubbing his hand lightly over the wound.

"He was only trying to help me." Demyx pointed out, looking down to Zexion's fingers. He was glad that the he couldn't feel any pain. "Do you know who can help me with Vexen's lab? Axel's probably going crazy."

Zexion stood up, extending a hand to assist Demyx. Normally he avoided touching others, however, seeing as Demyx was injured he gave an exception. "I assume I could assist you." He then opened a portal to the lab.


	12. Treatment

A/N: I want to thank Emeralden Rapley for the awesome review on chapter 11, it is appreciated so much. I'm glad to know that you like my story and it gives me inspiration. I'm so happy how many hits this story has received, I never imagined how many people would read this.

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

Axel sat in his room most of the day. Vexen had returned after Zexion cleaned the lab, however, he noticed that the chemicals he created were missing. Luckily for Axel, Zexion persuaded Vexen that he needed the chemicals for an experiment. After the confrontation, Zexion took Demyx with him to properly care for the wound. This left Axel alone. It seemed that he had grown attached to the younger boy without realizing it. Sighing, Axel walked over to his television and turned on his video game. Once the game loaded, Axel realized he wasn't in the mood to play. Tossing the controller idly on the floor, Axel stretched out on the bed and gazed toward the ceiling. It would probably be awhile till Zexion finished with Demyx, especially with the condition Axel left him in. Deciding there was nothing else to do with his time he closed his eyes attempting to get a few hours of sleep. After what seemed like a half an hour with no results Axel rolled himself off the bed. If he couldn't get Demyx to take away his boredom, he would have to find someone else who he could pester.

Demyx's torso felt stiff, not only was it burned but Zexion had wrapped the gauze a bit too tight for comfort. Currently the smaller Nobody left to get some potions, leaving Demyx alone in Zexion's room. He looked around, the room still contained the original white walls and floors. From where Demyx sat, the room held little in the way of personal items. The only personality the room contained were the books. These books were crammed onto the vast amount of bookshelves that lined the walls of the room, scattered on the floor, and stacked on the table next to the bed. There was one book that lay on the pillow at the headboard, which Demyx figured was the book Zexion read before bed. What amazed Demyx was how a single person was able to own this many books. He wasn't sure if the books belonged to the library but he figured they were Zexion's personal collection.

Demyx was about to explore more of the room when Zexion returned, carrying a "Mega-Potion."

"Zexion, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble..." Demyx blushed, looking down at the floor.

Zexion walked over to Demyx and handed him the potion. "The trouble was caused by Axel. Drink this." He watched Demyx drink the potion quickly before taking the bottle away. "Number Nine, I want you to rest for the remainder of the day. I informed the Superior that you were injured, however, I did not reveal Axel's mistake."

"Zexion..." Demyx looked at the other Nobody, his face remained emotionless. He wasn't sure why Zexion calling him 'Number Nine' upset him. Somewhere deep down he had hoped that Zexion would call him by his name, not his number. A last night when Zexion let his guard down he was able to to see something other than the indifferent attitude the Nobody let on. He was happy when Zexion called him "Demyx", it felt like they had finally become friends. "Zexy...Why do you call me by number?"

Zexion cringed at the nickname. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Please refrain from using such a childish nickname. I address you by number because I prefer formalities."

"But you called me Demyx the other night" Demyx pouted. He protruded his bottom lip and widened his eyes. "I thought we had finally become friends and now you're acting like you did when we first met...I'm so confused."

Zexion gently sat on the bed next to Demyx, holding his head up with his arms. He didn't realize that he had crossed the line he uses to distance himself from the other Organization members. Somehow during the night he spent with Demyx he had let down his guard and allowed himself to get close to another. For once in his short life as a Nobody he was unsure of his own actions.

Demyx kept his eyes on Zexion, he no longer looked indifferent, he looked puzzled. His visible eye moved back and forth quickly, as if trying to make sense of something. This small gesture fascinated Demyx. He sat there silently for a few minutes before concern finally set in. "Zexy, are you alright?"

Zexion sat up and looked over to Demyx, he had forgotten that he still had company. Usually the other Nobodies left his presence quickly, this would take getting accustomed to. "Yes." He was taken aback by the large grin Demyx displayed as he said those words. He was even more shocked when Demyx quickly stood up from his sitting position.

"Zexion, I really appreciate that you helped me!" Demyx cheerfully stated. "And to thank you I want you to be the first one I share this with." Demyx blushed, summoning his sitar into both of his hands. "Since Axel helped me learn to summon my sitar I've been practicing playing it." He looked into Zexion's eye, however no emotion was given. After gaining the courage, Demyx took a deep breath, and strummed the sitar. As the melody passed the introduction Demyx looked again toward Zexion, this time seeing a look of surprise on his face. Now that he was sure Zexion didn't hate the music Demyx began to sing along with the soft tune. His voice was soft, however, there was a rough undertone within certain words.

Zexion watched Demyx with pure amazement.

When the song came to and end Demyx closed his eyes tightly, he didn't want to see the look of horror he was expecting to see on Zexion's face. Even worse he didn't want to see nothing on his face, at least some emotion would show that he listened to the song.

"Demyx...I mean Number Nine. That was unexpected, even for you..."

Before Zexion could finish what he said Demyx spun on his heels and sprinted out the room. He didn't want to hear the next words that was going to come from the other Nobody. Believing the other Nobody was going to be blunt about what he heard, Demyx decided it would be better not to know the others opinion. When he reached his own room he closed the door, and leaned against it. A few tears escaped his eyes, however, he did not bother to wipe or blink them away. There was a part of him that wanted to be accepted by Zexion. He wanted another friend in the castle so when Axel went on missions he wasn't left alone. As Demyx stood at the door he realized something, Zexion had first called him by his name and not his number. Did that mean that he had surprised the other Nobody? It was unusual for Zexion to be caught off guard. This thought made Demyx smile despite the tears that continued to seep from his eyes.

The remainder of the day seemed to drag along. The rain outside pounded on his window, however, Demyx did not notice. He remained against the door strumming the strings on his sitar, the sound of the music helped Demyx think. Without music his mind would drift away. After what felt like half the day, Demyx stood up. There was nothing he could think of to change the way Zexion felt about him. Meaning that he would have to get the other Nobody to want to be friends with him the old fashioned way. With new found courage, Demyx stood up, rid himself of his weapon, and opened the door behind him. Zexion's room was only a few doors down, so it wasn't surprising when he reached his destination in less than a minute. Demyx knocked rhythmically on the door, however, there was no response. After a couple more knocks with no answer, Demyx figured Zexion must have relocated to the library.

Demyx stumbled into the library from the portal. The usual quiet library was riddled with laughter. Weary of what he was about to see Demyx tiptoed past the first set of bookshelves to the main reading area, where Zexion usually read. Instead of the silent Nobody he was hoping to see, he was looking at the last person he expected to be in the library. Axel was sprawled across one of the two white sofas holding a hand of cards. He looked frustrated. Across from him the new member, Luxord, was smirking. He sat lazily on his sofa, gently tapping his leg on the floor.

"Ready to admit you lost?" Luxord inquired, his British accent laced every word.

Axel tossed his cards on the table in frustration. He lost count around the fifth game, but each hand ended the same. The only reason he was still playing was to save some of his pride, however, it was futile. "You cheat! It's impossible for you to win every game!"

Luxord laughed as he picked up the cards on the table. "Nothing is impossible when it comes to gambling." He quickly shuffled the cards in his hands before continuing. "Another game?"

Axel sighed heavily not sure how much he could endure in one day. He was about to accept when he noticed Demyx peeking from behind a bookshelf. "DEM! What are you doing over there?" Axel stood up and stretched. "I didn't think that bookworm would let you leave."

Luxord looked over to Demyx, his grin grew larger. "Demyx, you up for a game?"

"Um...I don't know how to play cards..." Demyx walked toward the other two Nobodies realizing there was no point in hiding any longer. "Sorry."

"Could always teach you." Luxord replied.

"Don't bother Dem, there's no way to beat that guy." Axel advised.

Demyx remembered the look Axel had as he walked into their game. He shuddered at the thought of playing against someone who could beat Axel. "I think I'll pass. But why are you playing in here?"

Luxord's smile slightly diminished at the response he received. He was hoping to have a few more games before dinner. Realizing his effort was futile Luxord placed his cards into his Organization coat. "Turns out when you win a card game against a superior member they get angry. I was driven out of every room but this one and my own." He laughed slightly remembering the faces of Xigbar and Xaldin as they chased him out.

"Oh...I'm surprised that Zexion didn't shoo you guys out."

"He didn't come down here." Axel chipped in. "He was busy giving you fist aid." Axel's fingers mocked quotation marks as he said those last two words. Axel looked at the rather small clock peeking through a set of two bookshelves. "Hm, looks like we have time before dinner. You up for sparring?"

Demyx thought this over quickly in his mind. He was looking for Zexion, but he couldn't find the Nobody in either of the two places he would normally be. "Only if we bring Luxord with us. I wanna see what his power is!"

"Sounds fine to me, but first we have to find Xigbar." Luxord replied, standing up from his slumped position on the couch.

"Why?"

"Dem, are you still that oblivious? Xigbar is the one who is in charge of Luxord, were not allowed to spar with him until Xigbar gives the O.K., got it memorized?" Axel smirked, "BUT, lucky for us Xigbar happens to be lax about the rules around here." With these words, Axel opened a portal. Gesturing for the two new Nobodies to follow, Axel walked into the portal.

The three Nobodies walked into the training room of the Castle That Never Was. Inside they found an unexpected battle going on between two other Nobodies. Lexaeus and Xaldin were going at one another with surprising speed considering their size. As the battle continued Demyx and Luxord watched in awe at the experienced fighters. Axel just sighed, motioning the other two toward the viewing balcony above. "Looks like this fight could last awhile."

"Thats fine by me." Demyx sighed. Fighting was one skill he seemed to lack. It felt like no matter how often he was forced into combat by Axel he never improved. The most he could do was command water clones to do his bidding. The clones were a nice advantage in battle, however, they were weak. Relying purely on them, as Demyx tended to do, was not advised. "I like watched the upper ranks go at it, it gives me ideas." He smiled, looking up to Axel.

"It can be entertaining, I'll admit that." Axel nudged Demyx slightly into Luxord. "Especially when you get to watch the members who don't do physical work. Vexen for instance has to be my favorite to watch, just seeing his facial expressions is hilarious!"

"Aw, why don't I ever get to watch these fights?" Demyx asked, his eyes back on the battle below them. Currently the two Nobodies seemed to be equal in strength.

"Cause most of these guys don't appreciate the audience. Personally I'm surprised that these two haven't noticed were here.." A sudden gust of wind cut Axel off, his attention was diverted to the two figures. Only one stood, Xaldin. It seemed the battle was over. Axel whistled, alerting the older men of their audience.

"AXEL!" Xaldin yelled toward the balcony above. "What are you doing in here!" Xaldin created a small gust of wind to carry him upward. Once he reached the three younger Nobodies he jumped onto the platform. Below, Lexaeus stood and walked out the room quietly.

"Just showing the newbies what a real battle looks like." Axel smirked, knowing Xaldin would enjoy the compliment. Number Three's face turned from irritation to comprehension. He nodded, giving one final glance at the others before jumping off the balcony onto the floor below. Once Xaldin left the room, Axel sat on the railing. "And that's how you get your ass out of trouble."


	13. Chemicals

A/n: I want to thank Heartless-Lover12 for the review of chapter 12, I appreciate the reviews so much. It gives me joy to read them.

(^_^)

Demyx suddenly ducked his head as a chakram flew toward him. "Are you trying to kill me!" Demyx shouted as he raced farther from Axel. The battle between himself and Axel was one sided, Axel attacked while Demyx ran for his life. The lack of any real fighting seemed amusing to Luxord, who remained at the sidelines. As the second chakram reached Demyx, he had to jump out of the way. This time Axel aimed lower, ducking would not have saved him.

"Dem, it's a fight! What am I supposed to do?" Axel laughed, also finding this battle amusing. "You're not making a good example for the newbie!" One after another his weapons returned to his hands.

Luxord waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry 'bout me mate. I'm enjoying the show."

Demyx, who had yet to draw his weapon was seeing little chance of walking away from this battle unscathed. Concentrating hard, Demyx summoned his sitar. "I thought that Luxord would be the one to fight!" As he said this he slipped, skidding onto the floor. His eyes widened as Axel attacked again. "HEY!" He yelped, scurrying to his feat. The sudden movements was pulling the gauze Zexion had applied earlier. More of this would cause his wounds to reopen. Desperate to end this quickly, Demyx strummed the strings on his sitar. "Dance, Water, Dance!"

A tidal wave emerged over Axel and Luxord, who was looking very worried. Within seconds the waves crashed down on the two of them, causing them to crash against the wall behind them. A bit of steam could be seen above where Axel was crumpled, the fire on his weapons distinguished. "HA!" Demyx, looking very proud of himself, skipped over to the two Nobodies.

A very annoyed Axel pulled himself to his feet. "You are dead, got it memorized?" Axel then smirked, chakram spinning in his hands. He sprinted toward Demyx, who in response lunged toward the door. "Running isn't going to save you this time!"

The two Nobodies left the room in a matter seconds, leaving Luxord starring toward the door.

Demyx clumsily ran through the hallways, hoping he would be able to find someone who would save him from Axel's wrath. Axel on the other hands was slipping down the hallway in his wet uniform. He was too busy chasing Demyx to bother drying himself. The younger Nobody quickly turned a corner, almost running into Xigbar.

"Thank goodness! Xigbar you have to help me, Axel is going to kill me!" He walked around the older man and hid behind him. "We were fighting and I drenched him in water."

Xigbar could hear Axel closing in on the two. Normally Axel would have caught up to Demyx in a matter of minutes, this seemed odd. Once Axel turned the corner Xigbar understood the reason for the delay. Demyx wasn't lying when he said he drenched Axel. "Yo Axel. I hear ya got wet."

"Is it that obvious?" Axel sarcastically replied.

"Chill dude. Seein' as I usually help the underdog..." Xigbar turned to Demyx, flashed him a smile, then pulled out his large gun. He cocked it before pointing strait at Demyx.

"What are you doing?" Demyx gulped, eyes growing wide. "I thought you liked me!"

"Little dude, I do like ya. BUT, ya have the advantage."

Without listening to another word Demyx sprinted away from the psycho men. He figured Axel was just playing around, but he wasn't sure about Xigbar. He seemed relaxed and playful like Axel, but he wasn't taking a chance. Hearing the other two on his heals Demyx ran into the first room he found, hoping beyond reason that this was not a dead end. Even better he wished he would find Lexaeus, who would undoubtedly come to his aid. As Demyx opened the door, he didn't notice the sign that stated "Lab Is Use: DO NOT ENTER."

The cluttered room was not what Demyx expected. Most of the rooms were fairly empty, except for the bedrooms. As he collided with something he heard a loud crash. Afraid to open his eyes he lay there, praying that no one was in the room to see the mishap. This was proved wrong when he heard someone moan in agony and another person rush to where Demyx lay. Of course with his luck he would run into a room that contained two Nobodies. Figuring it was time to give up his ignorance, Demyx's eyes fluttered open. He found himself in a small aisle between to very large counters. After a quick glance around the room he realized that he was in this place his first day in the Organization. He was laying in the middle of the floor in Vexen's lab.

"What are you doing here Nine?" Vexen snapped, dropping to his knees at the figure Demyx ran into moments ago. "Six, which chemical is this?"

Demyx's attention was averted from the room to Zexion laying on the floor opposite him, holding both his eyes. "Zexion! OH MY GOSH I'M SOOO SORRY!"

"Nine, move" Vexen glowered. He then pulled Zexion to his feet and rushing him over to one of the many sinks in the laboratory. "And take those idiots with you!" He motioned to Axel and Xigbar, who were peaking through the door. "I told the Superior we needed an eye wash station as soon as you neophytes arrived."

Demyx feeling extremely guilty sulked over toward the door. "I really didn't realize what this room was."

"Too late for that now." Vexen shot back angrily. "Number Six, I will repeat myself. What chemicals did you spill on yourself?"

"Dibenz-4-oxazepine." Zexion muttered, attempting to hide the pain. Vexen was flushing the chemicals out of his eyes, however, he had burned the tissue on his eyes. The chemical alone can cause temporary blindness, but with the chemical burns he may be permanently blind. "Nine, If you could get a Elixir from the cabinet to your left."

"I am assuming it was diluted seeing as you still have eyes." Vexen remarked, now examining the wound. Vexen grabbed the Elixir from Demyx and poured it slowly into Zexion's mouth speaking over his shoulder at the three worried Nobodies. "Now if you would please leave the premises."

Axel chose this time to speak. "Should we go tell the Superior? This could permanently disable Zexion."

Vexen scowled at the three observers. "No, I will inform the Superior after I am done attending to Number Six. Now leave!"

The three Nobodies were reluctant to leave, however, another glare from Vexen made their decision easier. Xigbar quickly left the other two, claiming this wasn't his problem. This left Axel and Demyx scuffing down the hallway.

"Do you think Zexion will forgive me?" Demyx asked when the reached the hallway that led them to their rooms.

"I dunno." Axel replied, placing his hands on his hips. "I don't really know much about him, he doesn't really talk much."

Demyx sighed loudly. "Just as I was starting to get to know him I screw it all up!" A few tears escaped his eyes.

Axel eyed his companion, not really sure if he should comfort the boy or change the topic. Loud voices could be heard from the room they stood next to, obviously Xigbar was retelling the story to Xaldin. "At this rate the whole castle will know before it gets to the Superior." Axel half heartedly laughed. "Lets go play some games to get our minds off the subject."

Demyx reluctantly agreed.

After a few hours of game playing, which Demyx was finding hard to enjoy, Axel noticed it was time for dinner. "Let's go, maybe we can learn more about his condition." Axel stated, pulling Demyx to his feet. Personally he didn't care about the superior member, but he could tell Demyx was distraught.

Demyx nodded before the two walked into the portal.

The dinning table seemed empty. Vexen and Zexion was not present, which wasn't surprising. Apparently Saix and Lexaeus were on missions. Like always, Xaldin was in the next room fixing dinner. This left five members out of ten. Axel and Demyx took their normal seats. Oddly they were the only two, apart from the Superior who was silent. Noticing the difference in the two Luxord asked what was wrong with the two of them.

"I'm sure it'll be brought up at dinner." Axel dismissed Luxord's question.

Once dinner arrived, compliments of Xaldin, Xemnas asked for everyone's attention. "Today one of the Original Six was severely injured. Number Six and Number Four will not be joining us for our meal tonight. Number Six is temporarily blind. According to Number Four he should recover to full health quickly." At this news Demyx gave a sigh of relief. "Also Number Four asked me to relay this message, If a sign says 'Do Not Enter', heed the words."

After dinner Demyx hurried over to the Superior before he left for the evening. "Um, Superior...I was wondering..." Demyx stuttered, he wasn't comfortable talking to Xemnas. "Zexion, is he really alright?"

"Number Four ensures us he will recover."

"Well...Is there any way I can see him. It's my fault he got hurt." Demyx pouted, a few tears began to creep into his eyes. When Xemnas nodded Demyx smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Xemnas pondered for a moment before responding. "Number Six is residing in his room. Until he is able to see again if you would like to be his guide and assist him it would be alright. I will refrain from assigning you to missions during this time frame, however, this is only if Number Six accepts the assistance."

With these words Demyx's face brightened. "THANKYOU!" He grinned. Without thinking he fell onto the Superior, pulling him into a tight hug. The other Organization members were shocked at the display of affection. Once he released Xemnas, Demyx ran toward Axel. "Lets go see Zexion!"

Axel merely laughed at Demyx. Only he would be able to get away with hugging the Superior. "Alright, I'm coming." he stretched, pushed back his seat, and followed Demyx out of the room. Once they exited the kitchen Axel spoke. "Why are we walking there? If you in a hurry to see him why don't we use a portal?"

"I forgot about that..."

"Because then I couldn't follow you." A voice behind them answered. Axel and Demyx had no need to turn around to see who it was. Only one member in the Organization had a British accent. When he reached the other Nobodies in the hallway he stopped. "I am curious about him."

Axel shrugged and continued to walk ahead of the other two. "Just don't spend too much time with that bookworm, or you'll make me jealous." He teased, placing his hands casually on the back of his neck as he walked.

"Axel!" Demyx hurried to catch up with his friend, leaving Luxord to walk slowly behind them. "Don't worry Axel, you will always be my bestest friend." Demyx grinned, poking Axel's side playfully with his elbow.

"You know it." Axel glanced behind him. Bending to Demyx's height Axel whispered "What do you think his intention is for coming to see Zexion?"

"Who Luxord?" Demyx asked. "Well the first night he ate dinner with us he was interested in Zexy...Maybe he wants to be his friend too?"

"Zexy? Now you have nicknames for him?" Axel laughed, trying to keep his cool. He didn't like Demyx getting this personal with another Nobody, no matter who it was. He hoped that Demyx would give up on befriending the silent scientist, however, it didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon.

"Oh, yeah I guess I do." Demyx just laughed. "I thought about giving you one, but your name is too short to shorten...I could call you Ax, but its not as fun."

"I guess that's true." With these last words the three Nobodies found themselves standing in front of the door with the roman numeral six. "You first."

Demyx hesitated, especially when he saw a note scribbled on a small piece of paper on the door. It simply read 'Do Not Enter...especially Demyx.' He was tempted to leave. "Axel, we can't go in."

"What?" Axel pulled the piece of paper off the door. "This is Vexen's handwriting."

"The Superior gave you permission to go see Zexion, technically he overrides Vexen." Luxord stated.

Demyx smiled as he opened the door cautiously. He didn't want another accident to happen, especially twice in one day. Once the door was fully open he could see the ice cold glare Vexen was giving him. "Hi Vexen!" Demyx greeted his superior member.

"Do you ever read signs?" Vexen sneered.

"Yup. But the Superior gave me permission to see Zexion."

Stunned by what he was hearing Vexen walked away from Zexion's bed. "I'll just see about that." He briskly walked out of the room.

The other two walked into the room behind Demyx, both surprised at the room. Neither of them had entered Zexion's room. Axel knew that Zexion read the books in the library every second he got. He was quite astonished that Six kept this many books in his room. Luxord, who has never really seen Zexion besides at dinner, was caught off guard by vast about of books. Both of them noticed that Demyx didn't seemed fazed, either he expected this or he had been in here before. The later idea irritated Axel.

Zexion lay on his bed, emotionless as ever. His eyes were covered by white bandages and one eye also covered by his long bangs. His hair was dripping wet, obviously he was forced to shower after the incident. The blankets lay in a heap at the end of the bed, where Zexion's legs didn't quite reach. He wasn't wearing his organization uniform, instead he was dressed in a form fitting long sleeve black shirt and black and white checkered pajama pants.

"Do you think he's asleep?" Demyx asked, eyes lingering on Zexion. He couldn't tell if the Nobody was asleep, especially because he couldn't see the eyes.

"There are ways to find out." Axel crossed his arms, leaning against the wall closest to the door.

"I don't wanna wake him if that's that you implying." Demyx whispered, not wanting to make too much noise. "I guess we better go and wait till we know." Silently the others agreed and walked out of the room before Vexen returned.

At the end of the hallway Demyx stopped. "Axel, can I stay with you tonight?" He didn't want to bring up that he was scared that Vexen would hurt him while he slept. The man was creepy enough to do it.

"Sure, just close the door behind you." Axel replied nonchalantly.


	14. Coffee

A/N: I want to thank Tic Tacky for the review! It is appreciated so much! And I would like to thank by beta Sensei Alicia for all the work she has put into this and being able to give me the chapters on time.

(^_^)

Demyx stirred, rolling onto his side to face his best friend. Axel lay on his stomach, his limbs were stretched not only on the bed, but also across Demyx as well. His hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, which Demyx noticed he always wore to bed. The little bit of sleep he managed to get last night seemed entirely too short. Attempting not to wake Axel, Demyx crawled over the the edge of the bed. He slid onto the floor and tiptoed toward the door.

"Dem...What are you doing this early?" Axel yawned, peaking through half lidded eyes.

"Oh Axel, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Demyx replied. "I couldn't sleep last night."

Yawning, Axel turned on his side to face Demyx. "Isn't that why you came to sleep with me?"

Demyx could feel the heat rising to his face. "I...Yeah. It is. But I was worried about Zexion, I feel so bad. And I wondered if I could help." The room was dark, making it impossible to see the irritation on Axel's face as he spoke. "And the Superior said that I could help Zexion if he wants me to. I won't feel better until I know that I couldn't do anything else for him."

"Do whatever you want. I'm going back to bed."

"Thanks Axel! And I'm really sorry that I woke you up!" Demyx smiled, closing the door lightly behind him.

"Demyx, you're lucky its hard to stay mad at you." Axel muttered, closing his eyes.

Demyx ran down the darkened hallway until he came to the room marked six. Demyx knocked lightly, not wanting to barge in. When he didn't hear any response Demyx walked into the room, stumbling over a few piles of books that lay on the floor. "Ouch!" He fell onto the floor.

"Number Nine, may I inquire why you are in my room?" Zexion asked upon hearing Demyx's shout. He could smell the musician walk into the room, however, he had hoped that the other would turn around and leave if no response was given.

"Your awake?" Demyx hopped to his feet, rushing over to the bed. "Did I wake you up?"

"No." He replied. The bed shook slightly as Demyx slammed into it. "Once again, Why are you here?"

Demyx was thankful that Zexion's room was dark. "Um, well since I kinda hurt you..." He took a long pause, trying not to stutter. "I was wondering, um, do you want me to help you? I could...you know..."

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?" Demyx asked, leaning closer to the bed. "It'll make me feel better, I feel horrible!" He whined. His fingers clung to the blankets instinctively. When he didn't receive another answer, Demyx fell to his knees. "I guess you don't wanna talk to me anymore..."

"Demyx, don't be ridiculous. I refrain from talking to anyone, you are no different."

"Can you please just let me help you?" Demyx pouted, hoping his persistence would work.

Zexion just sighed, turning to where he could smell Demyx's scent. "If you insist." He slightly shook his head as he heard Demyx cheer. If this Nobody insisted on helping him he figured he might as well use him. "What is the time?"

"What?" Demyx asked, surprised. He didn't expect Zexion to ask him a question so suddenly. "Its an hour till breakfast...Wow, now I feel even worse! I woke Axel up before breakfast again!" At these words Zexion would have rolled his eyes if they were not bandaged. Demyx's mood swings was something he would have to adjust to.

"You woke Axel up?" Zexion asked, genuinely curious. Axel wasn't a Nobody easily woken. If one did manage to wake him up they usually got burned.

"Yeah, this is like the third time I think..." Demyx pondered, helping Zexion sit up. "I stay with him sometimes. Its nice and warm in there, and Axel never seems to mind. But when I wake him up early, he does get irritated." He smiled, happy he was able to share a bit with Zexion. "What do you usually do in the mornings?"

Zexion was about to tell Demyx to turn the lights on, however, he quickly realized it would be futile. He scooted himself to the edge of the bed, his small legs draped over the side. "The mornings are exactly the same. I wake up, shower, and then go the the library."

Demyx thought for a moment, when did he eat? When Demyx first arrived at the Organization he remembered Xigbar telling him that Zexion didn't attend any of the meals except dinner. "When do you eat? Tell me you don't just eat one meal a day?" Demyx stood up and backed up a few steps, realizing that he was extremely close to Zexion. After those steps Demyx tripped over another stack of books. "Do you mind if I turn on the light?" He asked, laughing at his klutzy nature.

"I eat after the others clear the area. I prefer to dine alone. And you may turn on the light." Realizing that Demyx had moved, Zexion was now free to stand. He was used to walking around in the shadows, however, he always had the use of his vision. "You may go to breakfast."

Demyx stumbled around the room, this time careful not to trip over anything laying on the floor. After walking across the room Demyx reached the door. If this room was anything like his, then the light switch should be next to it. His rubbed his hand against the wall until he felt a familiar lump on the wall. He flipping on the lights. "Much better!" Demyx stole a glance behind him at Zexion, who was taking small steps across the room.

"Let me help you!" Demyx ran over to the stumbling Nobody. "Are you going to the bathroom?" He asked, grabbing Zexion's hand. He blushed slightly when he felt the cold skin against his own. He took a mental picture of Zexion's disheveled appearance. The hair was tousled and his clothes wrinkled. He smiled when Zexion nodded in reply.

When they reached the bathroom Zexion pulled his hand away from Demyx. "I can handle myself from here. Go down to breakfast with the others."

"Wait! You didn't grab a change of clothes!" Demyx yelled after the door was closed on his face. "I'll just leave them outside the door!" He turned and hurried toward the closet. Inside he wasn't surprised to see the cloaks hanging neatly on a hanger as well as the black pants that accompanied. After pulling the items out of the closet he noticed a small dresser to the left, hidden inside the closet. Cocking his head, Demyx opened the top drawer. His face blushed a deep red realizing what was in this drawer...underwear. Of course Zexion wore underwear, it was only common sense. He quickly pulled a pair off the top and pushed the drawer closed. Behind the door he could hear the water to the bathtub running.

After laying the clothing on the floor Demyx walked idly over to the bed. He flopped forward onto the mattress, his legs dangled off the side. The body heat that lingered from Zexion warmed Demyx's face. Unable to resist the urge, Demyx rolled sideways to allow his entire body to rest on the bed. He pulled the blanket up across his body and snuggled deep into the pillow. As he began to drift into sleep he heard the bathroom door click open and close. Zexion would be out in a few minutes.

Zexion grabbed the clothes Demyx left out for him. As he dressed himself he fumbled the clothes. He assumed that dressing without sight would be an inconvenience, however, he didn't expect to have this much difficulty. After ten minutes of hassle with the zipper to his coat without success Zexion sighed. Stroking the walls with his hands he eventually made his way back to the door. At least it seemed walking around wouldn't be cumbersome, at least in his room. The bathroom door easily swung open, which caught the small Nobody off guard as he stumbled into the room. "Demyx, I require assistance."

Demyx's head snapped up quickly from the bed. Cringing at he slight pain in his neck Demyx pulled the blankets off. "Sorry, your bed just seemed so comfy...it's so much softer than mine...or Axel's." He hurried over to Zexion, swerving around stacks of books on the floor. "Your room wasn't this messy last time I was here!"

"I was researching."

"Oh. What do you need..." Demyx couldn't finish his sentence when he noticed Zexion's state. His hair was dripping wet and his coat was unzipped. It seemed he didn't bother putting on the shirt that was given to him.

"The zipper." Zexion merely stated as he grabbed both sides to the coat.

"I see...um, why didn't you put on the shirt? The coat material is very uncomfortable." Demyx closed the distance between the two and grabbed bottom of the coat. When Zexion didn't answer Demyx caught on, it seemed that the shirt was too difficult to put on. "Do you want me to help put on the shirt?"

"That is not necessary." Zexion replied coldly. He waited till the coat was zipped before walking in the direction of the door. "I assume you joined the others at breakfast?"

"Nope, I wanted to wait." Demyx smiled despite knowing that Zexion wouldn't be able to see it. "Anyway, since Axel doesn't go I get lonely. I mean Luxord is alright to talk to but its always the same conversation." Demyx created a portal to his left, grabbed Zexion's arm and ran through.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The kitchen silly!" Demyx chimed. "It's time to eat, I'm starving!" He exited the portal with Zexion on his heels. After leading Zexion to the small bar area to sit, he hurried over to the refrigerator. "I've never really cooked before, but it cant be too hard."

Zexion knew the two was not alone in the area. It seemed as though Vexen's scent was emitting from the dinning area. Thinking it best not to bring up the subject Zexion remained quiet. Demyx seemed to get nervous when the older Nobody was around. After what occurred yesterday he did not wish to bring anymore tension between the two. Normally he would enjoy watching the conflict, however, without control of the argument there was no satisfaction. Control was his greatest desire. Instead of calling Vexen over, Zexion merely listened to Demyx pull cooking utensils from the cabinets.

"Is there anything you want me to make you Zexy!" Demyx asked, breaking Zexion from his thoughts. "Like I said, first time cooking, so make it easy..." Demyx stopped, grinned, then continued. "Or you can tell me how to make what you want! Lets to that, it'll be fun!" He laughed at these last words. "We can even invite Axel."

"Invite Axel? Do you honestly believe that apathetic neophyte will rise before midday?" Zexion commented.

"I guess your right." Demyx laughed. "I will get it serious trouble if I wake him up for the second time today." After pulling out the last of the frying pans, stacking it on an unsteady pile, he tuned to his companion. "Made up your mind yet?"

As Zexion was about to speak he noticed another scent heading toward the kitchen area. The charred scent could only belong to one Nobody, Axel. Surprised at the Nobody waking early, Zexion ignored Demyx's question. As the scent drew closer Zexion concurred that his situation would soon become quite bothersome. When Axel was within feet from the room Zexion turned his attention back to Demyx. "Just coffee."

"Just coffee?" Demyx cocked his head slightly. "Thats not food..." Demyx's sentence was cut short when he noticed his favorite Nobody walking into the room yawning. "Axel!" He cheered, sprinting toward the redhead. "What are you doing up? Its still early."

Axel glanced toward Zexion, amusement clearly written on his face. "I couldn't get back to sleep after a certain Nobody woke me up this morning." Axel remarked, lowering himself to Demyx's eye level. "I remember telling this person never to wake me up before breakfast again, if I'm not mistaken."

Demyx just grinned and playfully shoved Axel. "Since your here I can make you breakfast too...but only if you help me convince Zexy that he needs to have more than coffee."

"I don't know Dem. It seems our superior member here doesn't eat much...I mean he's so short." Axel teased, walking to sit beside Zexion.

"Eight, You will refrain from disrespecting one of the original six." Zexion calmly replied to the insult. Never in his non-existence would he give Axel the satisfaction of seeing him irritated. "Number Nine if you could please make the coffee."

At these words Demyx pouted. Zexion was calling him by name most of the morning, and then Axel had to come along. Even through the calm facade Zexion created he could tell that he was annoyed. After glaring at Axel for a brief moment Demyx turned to the coffee machine and stopped suddenly. "Um, how do I make coffee?"

Axel walked over to Demyx, oblivious to the glare he had received earlier. "I'll show ya. I have a feeling your going to make it often. Zexion there is well known for drinking lots of coffee." Axel motioned toward the Nobody still sitting at the bar. "I'm just wondering what he's going to do with his time. He very well cant read or do experiments." Axel grabbed the coffee beans from the pantry door and the grinder from the cabinet.

As Axel demonstrated how to make the coffee Demyx attempted to absorb the information. If what Axel said was true and Zexion did enjoy coffee often it was vital for him to learn. He studied each step, occasionally asking Axel to repeat the steps. "How do I know how much water to add?" Demyx asked as Axel poured the water into the machine.

"Hm, good question...I usually just pour some in till it looks right." Axel shrugged. "If you don't put enough the coffee will be strong. But don't fret, thats what sugar is for." He closed the compartment that holds the water before turning on the machine. "And now we wait."

Demyx nodded. "Where does the coffee go when its done?"

"In this compartment. When its done you put your mug here, press this button, and it'll come out." As Axel responded he heard someone else enter the room through the dinning room. He turned slightly to see, however, turned back to Demyx when he noticed it was Vexen. He lowered himself to Demyx again and whispered in his ear. "Don't look now, but Vexen is here."

Vexen observed the room before speaking. "Six, its highly unusual for you to converse with these two." He stood beside Zexion.

Zexion nodded, "It seems as though Number Nine is attempting to repent for his actions."

Vexen looked to Demyx with surprise written on his face. "Indeed, this is unusual. Have you taken an Elixir this morning as I instructed?"

"No. I plan to mix it in my morning coffee."

Demyx looked over his shoulder at the two scientists conversing. He noted how open Zexion seemed to be with the older man. He still kept his front up, however, he seemed more comfortable. This made Demyx wonder how long the two has known one another. When Axel nudged him he looked to the coffee maker, the red light flicked off. "Is the coffee done?"

"Yeah." Axel reached above him and began to pull out mugs. "Vexen, do you want some coffee?"

"No. Make sure you take that Elixir, Six." With these last words Vexen exited the room.

"Stiff as ever I see." Axel laughed, pouring coffee into three mugs. "How do you like your coffee Dem?"

Demyx looked sheepishly at Axel. "I've never had coffee..."

"Really? Well you like sweets right?" When Demyx nodded Axel walked over to the refrigerator. "Coffee creamer it is." He poured about an equal amount of creamer as coffee in the mug, threw in some sugar and flavored syrup before handing it to Demyx. "Enjoy."

Demyx took a sip and instantly spit it out onto the floor. "HOT!"

Axel chuckled. "What did you expect. Its actually cooled off quite a bit because of the creamer." He then turned to Zexion. "How do you drink your coffee Zexion?" His hands twirled the creamer in circles as he spoke.

"Pumpkin Spice with two teaspoons of sugar, a dash of cinnamon and whipped cream." Zexion replied. His mood lifted once he smelled the coffee, however, he didn't let it show.

"Never thought you would like sweet coffee." Axel snickered, grabbing more things from the pantry. "Watch closely Demyx, knowing Zexion he doesn't change flavors often."

Demyx watched Axel once again in fascination. When Axel handed the coffee over to Zexion he turned back to Demyx. "Think you got it?"

Demyx nodded, starring at his own cup. "What did you put in mine?"

"Hm, good question. I just kinda threw some stuff in there." Axel turned back to the counter to make his own cup of coffee. "Thats how I make mine, different every time. Trust me, there's only been a few times I couldn't drink what I made."

Demyx walked over to the bar and sat down next to Zexion. He peeked over and noticed Zexion taking in the smell of the pumpkin spice. Smiling, Demyx lifted his own mug and took a small sip. The coffee was drinkable temperature now. "Wow Axel, this is good!" He laughed when Axel winked in response. "Is there anything good to eat?"

Axel glanced around the kitchen, smiled, and pulled out something in a large tuber ware container. "Anyone interested in some pound cake?" Demyx raised his hand high and waved like a kindergarten student on show and tell day. He grinned widely as Axel handed him a chunk of the pound cake with strawberry syrup. "Do you want some Zexy?"

"No thank you. Please desist from using that..." Zexion was forced to stop talking as Demyx shoved a dripping lump of pound cake into his mouth.

"HAHAHA!" Demyx laughed, pouring more syrup over his already drizzled cake. "I know you like sweets so don't deny it! Your coffee smells sweeter than mine." His mood was lifted even more at the small smile he thought he saw on Zexion's face. He could have been wrong seeing as his face resumed his normal nonchalant expression. This is how he wanted to spend time in the Organization, with both Axel and Zexion at his side. Both Nobodies were complete opposites, and yet they complimented each other.


	15. Service

A/N: I want to thank Heartless-Lover12 for the review of chapter 14, Thanks so much it makes me very happy. Also I want to say that I am thinking about writing another fanfic with Kingdom Hearts and I'm not sure which pairing I want to do yet, so to help me out with the decision I made a poll concerning which pairing I am thinking of writing about, it can be found at the top of my profile if you are interested in voting.

(^_^)

The week according to Demyx was enjoyable. He followed Zexion around insisting on helping the smaller Nobody with every task they confronted. When Zexion wished to go into the library Demyx offered to read to him, which didn't end well after the first page. Since then Zexion avoided the library. Each night Demyx stayed in Zexion's room, sleeping either in the chair or on the floor. He didn't bother asking to sleep in the bed, the older seemed to enjoy his personal space. Helping Zexion, at least according to Demyx, brought the two of them together. They weren't technically friends yet, but he thought they were on the edge of friendship.

This view of the week however was different from Zexion's perspective. Demyx followed him around like a lost puppy. It seemed he always wanted attention and usually caused more problems than Zexion would have even without his sight. The only place he had persuaded Demyx he need not follow was the bathroom. Even his powers were not quite up to par. Without the use of his right eye or lack of being able to see his Lexicon he was useless. Due to his powerless state he was forced to allow Demyx to continue his charades.

Axel felt similar to Zexion. He personally didn't have anything against the schemer, but Demyx's new view on him grew irritating. It seems every time he would hunt Demyx down he was following Number Six. He had hoped that after a few days of being ignored that Demyx would understand that Zexion wanted to part from him and he would leave. This vision, however, did not come to happen. Instead, it seemed as though the more time Demyx spent with Zexion the more Demyx thought they were getting closer.

The other Organization members found Zexion's situation enjoyable. They now saw more of Zexion this previous week than they have throughout most of their lives as Nobodies. The only Nobody who did not seem to find this amusing was Vexen and the Xemnas. Vexen loathed Demyx for spilling that precious chemical as well as incapacitating his research partner. Since the incident most of his research was put on hold until Zexion was able to return. As for Xemnas, the only irritation was loosing two members to gather hearts.

Demyx woke up after falling off the chair in Zexion's room in his sleep. He winced as he sat up. When he fell he ended up falling onto a small stack of books that now lay scattered around him. In a panic he looked around the room for any signs of Zexion noticing his blunder. After a quickly glance around the room he noticed that Zexion was not in the room. He jumped to his feet and hurried toward the bathroom door. The door remained opened and the room empty.

"Zexion, are you here?" Demyx waited for a response, however, none came. He remained standing in the vacant room thinking where Zexion may have gone. Footsteps heading toward the room disrupted his thoughts. He spun around quickly to find Zexion walking into the room. "Where did you go?" His question was answered as he looked at the mug in Zexion's hands. "Who made the coffee?" He asked disappointed.

"Xaldin." Zexion replied, inching his way across the room. He was slightly grateful that Demyx hurried over lead him to the bed. After reaching the bed he handed the mug to Demyx in order to sit on the bed.

Demyx could smell the sweet coffee as it was handed to him. Without thinking, he asked if he could try it. Before Zexion could reply Demyx raised the mug to his lips and sipped the contents. "Wow, this is good." When Zexion remained quiet did Demyx realize his actions. "Oh, sorry."

"Normally I would refuse to consume that beverage, however, I need my coffee." He held out his hands waiting for his mug. When felt the warm ceramic in his hands he grasped the cup. His fingers brushed against Demyx's but he gave no response. "Thank you."

"No problem." Demyx sat beside Zexion, starring at the ground. "Why didn't you wake me up? I slept most of the day."

"Axel asked me to let you sleep. He told me that I was working you too hard." Zexion replied in simple terms. "Normally I would never listen to Axel of all Nobodies, but I agree with him."

Demyx looked utterly shocked. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. He didn't know what to say let alone think. They sat in silence until Demyx looked over to Zexion, who was drinking his coffee slowly. "You agreed with Axel that I was being worked too hard? Thats so unbelievable." Unconsciously he began to kick his legs nervously. "I really don't see it as work, I enjoy spending time with you. I just hope...That maybe you would want to, you know, spend time together after you get your sight back." Demyx took a deep breath, unable to believe he just said that. "And I'm sure Axel will warm up to you."

Zexion drank the last of the coffee before handing it over to Demyx. "Demyx, I already told you I prefer isolation." After these words he could hear Demyx sigh.

"So we'll never be friends?" Demyx asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Knowing that Zexion wouldn't be able to see it, he didn't bother to wipe the tears away. "I tried so hard to get you to open up."

Zexion could smell Axel standing outside the door. He was not intimidated by Axel. "I assume if you decided to visit once in awhile I could arrange some time." Within seconds of saying this Zexion felt Demyx's arms wrap around him.

"So were officially friends?" He smiled as Zexion nodded. "YAY! I cant wait to tell Axel!" Demyx was so excited he lost his balance on the bed causing both Nobodies to fall onto the floor. "hehe." Once he realized their position on the ground Demyx flushed a deep red. Zexion lay underneath of him.

Axel took this time to emerge from the hallway. "Tell me what?" Axel asked, smile gone from his face. "Am I interrupting something?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What?" Demyx jumped to his feet. "Axel when did you come in?"

"About the time you pounced your new friend." Axel replied coldly. He sauntered over toward Demyx. "I assume you finally cracked Zexion's cold exterior?"

"He's not cold...just likes to be alone." Demyx replied, pulling Zexion to his feet.

"If you say so." Axel pulled Demyx closer. "Well its about time for dinner. I'm surprised your not starving considering you slept all day." He joked, slightly nudging Demyx's stomach with his elbow. "Lets go."

"Alright."

The three Nobodies walked to the dinning area. Demyx wanted to release some extra energy and Zexion preferred to walk to his destinations. Axel however only obliged to walking because Demyx refused to leave Zexion to walk the hallways alone. Exploring the castle alone, even with sight, was dangerous. Especially considering the Nobodies who lived here. The atmosphere was tense as the three walked. It weighed down Demyx's once cheerful mood. Not only could he feel the stiff air, but he could feel the negative energy given off by both of his companions.

As soon as they reached the overly large white doors that led to the kitchen area Demyx felt relief. He had somehow managed to make it through the silent fight. Feeling the need to escape, Demyx hurried forward to open the doors for the others. The two passed him, neither of them thanking him. Ignoring their rudeness Demyx hurried into the room. After managing to catch up with Zexion, he led him to his usual seat opposite of Lexaeus. Afterwards he took his own seat across from Axel and beside Luxord.

"Heard ya woke up late little dude." Xigbar commented as soon as Demyx took his seat. "Taking care of the bookworm here wearin' ya out?" Demyx replied by shaking his head quickly, causing Xigbar to laugh.

"Where is the Superior?" Vexen asked, glancing over to Saix. When Saix didn't respond or acknowledge Vexen, the older man scowled. "Number Seven, I expect an answer."

Axel snickered, "He's probably decided that he's too high strung to join us." This comment caused Demyx to spill his ice tea down his front and both Luxord and Xigbar to howl with laughter. Saix cast him a menacing glare, baring his small fangs.

Xaldin entered the kitchen with dinner, which in turn distracted the Nobodies from their conversation. Once each received their portion of the food Xaldin sat with the rest of the Organization, aside from one. "Xigbar, what was the commotion about?"

Small conversations spread between members as they ate their dinner. Demyx overheard Xigbar retelling Xaldin what he missed while cooking. Lexaeus and Zexion remained silent, each concentrating on their meal as well as listening to others conversations. Saix still growling at Axel's comments merely swirled his food around his plate in anger. Luxord was attempting to gain Zexion's attention, however, he was failing miserably.

"Axel, what are we going to do after dinner is over?" Demyx asked, twirling the pasta around on his fork.

"I though you had to continue watch over Zexion." Axel then took a rather large bite of his pasta.

"Don't you wanna join us? I'm sure we can find something all three of us can do."

Axel pondered for a moment as he attempted to chew. Once he was able to swallow he replied. "What could Zexion possibly want to do that requires three people. If you haven't noticed he doesn't interact much." After seeing the disappointed look on Demyx face he couldn't help what he said next. "But, if you really want me to I'm sure I can manage to hang with him." As soon as he finished those last words he felt Demyx pull him into a hug.

"Hey! None of that at the table." Xigbar yelled, pulling his gun from his coat. "Ya here?"

"YES SIR!" Demyx cowered under the table.

After dinner Vexen pulled Zexion away from the other Nobodies to inspect his eyes again. He assumed that the injury was close to healing. Demyx lingered at the table watching the others leave. It seemed Saix was in a hurry to leave, probably to go find the Superior. Eventually all the Nobodies other than Axel and Demyx vanished.

"Do you think Zexion will get his bandages off?" Demyx asked. He tried to hide his disappointment,

but he was sure Axel could hear it in his voice.

"We could go take a peek." Axel pushed his chair back in order to stretch his legs out.

"OK" Demyx jumped up from his chair. He grabbed Axel's warm hards so he could pull him up from his chair. Once Axel was standing on his feet, Demyx pulled him out of the kitchen. "Do you think they would be in Vexen's lab?"

"Most likely. Wouldn't it be faster to use a portal?" Axel asked, almost tripping as Demyx yanked him

forward.

"What's the fun in that!" Demyx smiled, dragging Axel up the staircase. As they entered the hallway where the lab resided Demyx slowed down. The two inched the rest of the way toward the lab. Voices could be heard as they drew nearer. Both Nobodies waited outside the door in an attempt to catch the conversation of the scientists.

"Tomorrow morning you should be able to take off these bandages." Vexen's eerie voice echoed through the door. "It seems you wont be forced to stay in Number Nine's company for long."

"Number Four, It would be appreciated if you would keep your snide comments to yourself." With these words Zexion's footsteps could be heard coming toward the door. Acting rashly Demyx sprinted down the hall, quickly followed by Axel. When Zexion opened the door their scent still lingered at the doorway. "Demyx..."

The next morning Zexion pulled off his bandages the moment he awoke. After blinking a few times he glanced around the room. He hadn't realized how cluttered the floor was, especially since Demyx was staying with him. Speaking of which, he didn't notice the musician around. He could still catch the faint ocean scent that was affiliated with Demyx. It seemed Demyx left a couple hours ago. Just when Zexion pushed the blanks off his small frame Demyx bust into the room carrying two mugs of coffee.


	16. Wonderland

Demyx and Axel were lounging on Axel's bed playing a new game he'd bought. Axel, who caught onto games quickly, was pounding Demyx's character into the side of the screen. The younger Nobody was about to shout at his friend when Xigbar dropped from the ceiling onto the floor in view of the television. Demyx heard the game announce Axel as the winner.

"Aw not again!" Demyx whined, dropping the controller onto the bed beside him. His depression was short lived when he turned his attention to Xigbar. "Whats up?"

Xigbar examined the television for a few moments completely ignoring Demyx's question. "How can ya play this thing all day?"

Axel shrugged throwing the controller at Xigbar. "What did you come in here for?"

Xigbar quickly pulled out his gun and shot the controller out his path. "Hey little dudes don't get mad. I'm here to tell ya that there's a new member." He rested his gun on his shoulder and laughed at the others reaction.

"When did this happen? I didn't hear anything about looking for a new member!" Demyx asked, looking throughly confused. "Is he here yet?"

"Nah he's not here yet...Xaldin was sent to get him." Xigbar jumped onto the ceiling as he said these last words. "Superior is callin' a meeting" Xigbar then used a portal out of the room.

Demyx turned to Axel. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. "We should probably go to the meeting huh?"

Axel grimaced at the thought of another meeting. No matter how tempting it was to skip he knew that it wasn't an option, especially since a new member was going to be introduced. Hopping off the bed after Demyx, Axel opened a portal to the room Where Nothing Gathers. "

Demyx snorted as he walked through the portal. It was just like Axel to make such a crude comment. He sat in his own chair, which surprisingly wasn't the lowest in the room. He waved at Zexion, who sat in one of the highest chairs and then to Axel who sat in the middle. The three of them had an unusual friendship, but he decided he wouldn't change it for a heart. As Demyx observed the room he noticed that most of the Nobodies had their hoods up, probably wanting to intimidate the new member. It seemed the only three who kept their hood down was Axel, Luxord, and himself.

Xemnas began to speak, droning on about the importance of Kingdom Hearts and each asset the Nobodies contributed. He seemed to think the more members he brought into the Organization the closer they would become to gaining hearts. As Xemnas spoke Demyx noticed that Axel was mocking what the Superior said, causing him to chuckle. The others seemed either distracted by the white walls or other objects. It was then Demyx was thankful that he was a newer member to the Organization. He couldn't imagine having to sit through the same meetings over again as each new member appeared.

The long speech came to a sudden end as a portal appeared on the floor of the room. Xaldin stepped out followed by a feminine male with pink hair and a mischievous look on his face. The room remained silent, everyone was inspecting the new arrival.

"Welcome to Organization Thirteen Number Eleven." Xemnas simply stated. Xaldin now used a portal to sit in his own chair. With these words the Superior ended the meeting, forcing Number Four and Number Eleven to stay behind.

Demyx stretched after the meeting was over. Luckily the meetings introducing new members usually ended quickly. "So Vexen is going to be training the new recruit? I feel bad for the new guy." Demyx stated, collapsing into a large sofa in the main seating area. Luxord and Axel joined him, sitting on opposite sides of him. "Wonder what is name is?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon. Something tells me this new guy is going to be a real pain." Axel commented. "Speaking of new guys, Luxord you still haven't told us your element."

"I thought it was obvious." Luxord commented, pulling out his deck of cards. "Luck...and I have a secret weapon." He winked at Demyx.

"A secret weapon...lucky!" Demyx replied, watching Lexaeus and Zexion walk past the room. "Those two seem pretty close."

Axel glared at Zexion until he was out of his sight. "It's probably because they worked together under Ansem." When Demyx gave him a questioning look Axel elaborated. "You know, Ansem the Wise. The one who started this whole mess."

Within minutes of them talking a fuming Vexen was stalking past the room followed by the new recruit. Demyx stood up to introduce himself but Axel grabbed the back of his coat and pulled him back down. "What?"

"I wouldn't talk to him until he's free of Vexen." Axel shrugged, placing an arm on Demyx's shoulders. "It shouldn't be too long till that mad scientist gets sick of teaching."

And within seconds of these words the trio could hear Vexen's voice yell down the hallway. Not long after the shout, the three Nobodies watched as Vexen stalked toward them. "You three, make yourselves useful." Axel raised an eyebrow, Demyx looked concerned, and Luxord smirked.

"What do you need?" Demyx asked before Axel was able to give a snide comment.

"I showed the new member his room and he used a portal to Wonderland. He said something about singing flowers and decorating." Vexen explained, resting his clipboard against his hip. "I have important work that needs to be done. One of you three need to retrieve him before the Superior notices." Before the three could object Vexen added in. "This is an order from a superior member." He spun on his heels and briskly walked back down the hallway toward his lab.

"That was...interesting?" Axel laughed, sinking into the couch cushion. "He should really learn who he's dealing with. Us do work voluntarily?"

Demyx glanced at the two who were sitting beside him, neither Nobody looked as though they were willing to go. Personally Demyx had yet to visit the world called Wonderland. He was more intrigued about the world than finding the new member. "I'll go."

Axel laughed. "You don't have to go you know. It's Vexen's fault that Eleven wouldn't stay in the castle. Were not the ones responsible, even if Vexen ordered us to. Got it memorized?"

"I know, but since I'm on Vexen's bad side I thought it would be good if I went. Maybe he'll forgive me for hurting Zexion." Demyx stated simply. "And I've never been to Wonderland, I want to know what it's like."

"Its...different. I guess it's a place that should be experienced at least once. If you go, just make sure that you do not eat anything." Axel suggested noticing the excited look on Demyx's face. "I'll open a portal for you." Instantly a portal opened next to the couch where they were resting.

Demyx hurried over to Axel and pulled him into a large hug. "Thanks! I'll be back before you know it." As he was about to leave he felt a hand pull on his arm. "Huh?"

"One more thing. When you're there DO NOT take directions or speak to a cat." Axel warned before releasing Demyx to explore.

Demyx nodded and ran through the portal. When he stumbled to out onto the other side his eyes widened. The world was something he had never witnessed before. He jumped up slightly when he noticed a flock of Horn Ducks giving him questioning looks. These creatures were not the only unusual sighting in the world called "Wonderland." There was a small bunny running past him carrying a overly large pocket watch, insects with slices of bread for wings, and what surprised him the most was a bird with a pencil for a face. After he adjusted to the sight before him, Demyx grinned widely. Excitement flooded through him as he hurried forward toward the Horn Ducks. As he drew nearer he heard the creatures blow music through the horns. "WOW!"

Inspired by the world around him, Demyx summoned his sitar. He had forgotten the mission he was assigned by Vexen because of the wonders this world held. Once he felt the wet sitar in his hands he strummed a tune similar to those of the Horn Ducks. After he started to play to the rhythm of the music it seemed all the creatures who inhabited this world emerged from the wilderness around him. Soon he was surrounded by tufts of fur with legs, walking glasses with large carrot like noses, umbrella bats, and other woodland creatures. He turned in a circle a few times mesmerized by their unique characteristics. With the woodland creatures following him, Demyx skipped deeper into the world of Wonderland. He passed a tiny caterpillar laying on a mushroom that was twice it's size, a table with two peculiar people singing to themselves about an unbirthday, and a sign post with a fat purple cat laying above it.

Demyx came to a stop remembering the words Axel gave him earlier, something about not talking to a cat. Assuming this was the cat Axel was referring to Demyx hurried away from it. He didn't get far before he saw a face appear ahead of him. The cat appeared on a tree a few feet from where Demyx stood, causing the Nobody to jump backward onto the woodland creatures who followed him. "WHA! How did you get here? You were just over there!"

"Over where?" The cat grinned, swinging his tail in rhythm to the tunes the Duck Horns were still playing.

"By that post!" Demyx yelled, pointing to the post behind him.

"The post won't tell you where to go." The cat explained, his grin grew wider.

Now Demyx was utterly confused. "I wasn't really...hey wait a second! I didn't ask where to go."

"Go where?" The cat cocked his head to the side.

"I'm so confused!" Demyx closed his eyes and shook his head.

If it was possible the cats grin would have widened. "You're not confused, You're mad." With these words the cats purple body began to fade. Soon all that could be seen was a face and dark purple rings.

"I'm not mad, Nobodies can't be mad."

"We are all mad here." The mouth replied before it vanished into the air.

Demyx stood gazing at the place where the cat once lay. Now he understood why Axel told him not to talk to a cat, that thing was completely crazy. Shaking his head violently Demyx tried to clear out the scrambled words the cat placed there. He took a deep breath, strengthened his grip on his sitar, and walked forward cautiously.

The farther he walked the more he realized how bizarre Wonderland was. Nothing here was logical. The woodland creatures had stopped as he stepped on soft ground. He looked behind him urging them to follow but they dispersed into the woods. Now he was alone. Demyx tried to remain calm but it was difficult considering where he was. Heading farther through the malleable room, Demyx noticed the the scenery around him change. Earlier he was surrounded by forest, now he found himself in what looked like a flowerbed.

When he was standing in the middle of the flowerbed Demyx heard the flowers stir. It seemed as though the once quiet air came to life. The flowers began to sing along with the rhythm that enveloped the air around him. A wide grin appeared on Demyx's face. He summoned his sitar into his hands and strummed. The shocked flowers stopped singing and studied the newcomer with interest. Feeling the energy spike inside him, Demyx strummed. Droplets of water poured onto the flowers and surrounded him. The flowers looked at him in awe before resuming their song. Demyx joined in, dancing around the flowerbed as he sung.

Number Eleven peeked around a large tulip, intrigued at the boy dancing in the flowerbed. Other than himself he had never seen anyone connect to flowers. Usually flowers kept to themselves, however, these seemed to openly enjoy this curious boy. He waited until the boy finished his solo before stepping out from behind the flower. As the boy had his back turned from Number Eleven, he hurried over. The Flowers acknowledged him as he walked through them, but did not reveal his presence. Once he was within distance, he lunged at the unsuspecting boy, causing them both to fall onto the floor.

"WHA?" Demyx managed to gasp before landing on the soft flowerbed. His sitar crashed a few feet in front of him, however, it vanished within seconds. The abrupt stop in the music caused the flowers to turn their attention to the two men on the floor. Demyx felt a heavy body laying on top of his back. "Who are you?" Demyx asked, unable to see who his attacker was. He silently hoped that it was Axel, but he didn't think that it was possible considering how muscular this person was.

The other man lifted himself off of Demyx and helped him to his feet. "I'm Marluxia. I didn't think there was another member who could understand the flowers. I got a bit excited."

"I noticed." Demyx huffed, dusting the dirt off his Organization uniform. "Wait! Your the new guy!"

Marluxia nodded, giving Demyx a suspicious look. "You're here to bring me back aren't you?"

Demyx rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You could say that. But I kinda got distracted." He laughed. "You wanna head back?"

Marluxia shook his head. "I'm not leaving until I get some flowers to take back with me." He turned to leave but was halted by Demyx's hand on his shoulder. Taking the gesture as an invitation, Marluxia grabbed a hold of Demyx's arm and pulled him along.

The two walked through the wooded area, picking random flowers they passed. Demyx was completely ignorant of the glances Marluxia would give him as they walked. Once they had a few handfuls of different species of flowers Marluxia was satisfied.

"Ready to go?" Demyx asked casually. He really wanted to go back to the castle but he didn't want to rush the new member. He hoped that he would gain a new friendship. They had been walking around Wonderland for the majority of the day without a single argument. This was looking hopeful.

"I assume." Marluxia reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to leave the plant life that inhabited Wonderland, but he figured that he would be able to return often. Especially if he was going to escape Vexen.

Demyx formed a portal leading back to the Castle That Never Was.


	17. Unexpected Help

A/N: I want to thank jade-song again for the review on chapter 16! And thanks to my Beta SenseiAlicia for reviewing this and making sure I dont have huge plot holes or discrepancies, that tends to happen a lot when I diverge from my original plan.

(p.s. dont forget to read the last part after this smiley face at the end, it is part of the story, those are view shifts/place shifts)

(^_^)

Demyx sprinted away from his new stalker. Marluxia began to latch to him after his encounter in Wonderland. He was yelling something about flowers as Demyx stumbled around a tight corner. He really had no idea where he was going, but anywhere was better than with the new member. Normally he would run to Axel, sadly, he was currently on a mission with Saix in Neverland. His next logical option was to run to Zexion, but the small Nobody seemed to avoid Demyx since his eyes healed.

A week past since Marluxia entered the Organization and he had somehow managed to annoy every member in that time frame. Demyx was the only Nobody who had yet to attack the man. Each time the older man spotted him the harder it was to hold back water. Even now it was hard for Demyx not to summon a tidal wave at him. He glanced behind him quickly, but the mop of pink hair continued to chase after him. Luckily, Demyx earned the title of the quickest Nobody in the Organization. During missions he ran away instead of fighting, which in turn allowed him to outrun the other Nobodies. He noticed the distance between himself and Marluxia was growing wider, but he dared not slow down.

Thinking over the options in his head, Demyx concluded that the only way he was going to free himself of Marluxia was to use a portal. He needed to hide somewhere Marluxia would not find him or find someone who Marluxia would fear. The only options he could think of were Xemnas, Xaldin, and Saix. Saix was on a mission and even Demyx was too scared to go near the berserk man. Xemnas would send him on a mission if he ran to him for help, which crossed him off the list without question. And Xaldin would be with Xigbar, which at first didn't sound too bad. But he wasn't sure if Xigbar would actually help him or turn against him and help Marluxia, the man was too unpredictable. He was about to give up when he remembered Lexaeus. The grunting man was usually silent, but he was reliable. Not giving his decision a second thought, Demyx used a portal to Lexaeus' room.

Marluxia cursed as the portal closed behind Demyx. The younger boy was as slippery as his element. He figured today he would be able to catch him since Axel was not here to protect him. He called upon the plant life he placed around the castle to inform him of Demyx's whereabouts.

Demyx ran into Lexaeus' room and slammed against the bulky bed that consumed the majority of the bedroom. As his knees hit the wooden frame, he fell forward onto the rather hard mattress. The blankets covering the mattress did little to soften his landing.

"Demyx?"

Demyx's head shot up when he heard the soft voice. Zexion was sitting on the bed not two feet from him. Lexaeus was standing opposite of where Zexion sat, arms crossed with a stern look on his face. "Heh, sorry..." He noticed that Zexion was spending an unusual amount of time with Lexaeus and was curious. It took a lot of effort not to ask questions.

"Why are you here?" Lexaeus' deep voice contrasting Zexion's soft tone.

Demyx knew Lexaeus was not angry that he barged in without permission, but it still didn't change the fact that he felt guilty. He didn't think that he would be interrupting anything when he came to the large man, but obviously he was wrong. "I-I was hoping you could hide me." Demyx stuttered. "Marluxia is driving me crazy! He's been stalking me for a week! Usually Axel is able to persuade him to go away, but he's on a mission today."

Lexaeus nodded in understanding. Marluxia was indeed overwhelming. Before making any decisions he looked over to Zexion. He wanted to make sure the small Nobody would be alright with Demyx's here. When no protest came, Lexaeus agreed to allow Demyx to reside here for the day.

"Thank you so much!" Demyx exclaimed, running to Lexaeus to hug him. Lexaeus only nodded in response. He leaped back on the bed, only to regret it as soon as his butt hit the hard mattress. "How can you sleep on this thing! Its so stiff." He joked, scooting closer to Zexion.

"Demyx, Zexion, I'll return." With these short words Lexaeus walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He wanted to give the two some time alone.. Zexion always came to Lexaeus when he had a problem he needed to discuss, this time it was about Demyx. The fact that Zexion was talking with him for at least a week concerned him. Usually after an hour Zexion sorted through whatever problem he was having. He wanted to consult his colleague before acting on what Zexion was telling him.

Demyx and Zexion sat it silence after Lexaeus left the room. Unable to stand the silence Demyx turned so he was facing the other. "So how have you been? I haven't talked to you since your eyes healed. Is everything ok?"

Zexion replied, "My body appears to be functioning correctly." He couldn't help but notice the scent of the room change. Before it smelled earthy, now the smell was being mixed with the salty ocean. "It appears there was no permanent damage to my vision."

"Thats good!" Demyx sighed. "I was afraid that I really messed up when I never got a chance to see you." These words made Zexion look crestfallen, however, Demyx remained oblivious. "So are you and Lexaeus good friends? Axel said you guys knew each other before you were Nobodies."

"I would not say that Lexaeus and I are good friends. We were acquaintances who worked together under Ansem before we were Nobodies." Zexion refused to look at Demyx, his eyes wondered to the window.

"Even after that long you don't consider him your friend?" Demyx questioned sadly. His hopes of a growing friendship with Zexion were beginning to dwindle. In the past Zexion said he could make time for him, but that had yet to happen. "It just seems weird to consider him an acquaintance after knowing him this long."

Zexion considered Demyx's words as he continued to look outside. After a few moments of silence he spoke. "Ienzo was an apprentice most of his life. Ienzo experimented alongside him, however, I do not believe a friendship formed."

Demyx looked in fascination at Zexion. He never thought he would be able to hear about Zexion's life before he was a Nobody. He always wondered how the small boy became a Nobody, he was only a few years younger than Demyx. "You must have been young when you started working. What about your family?"

Zexion's gaze drifted from the window to Demyx. "My family?" He saw nothing but innocence in the other Nobodies eyes. "Ienzo left his family to pursue science."

"You left your family? I'm sorry..."

Without reason, Zexion continued to tell his tale. "The foolish child became interested in the darkness that resides in human hearts. He urged Ansem to build a laboratory in the basement of the castle to conduct dangerous experiments. Ansem attempted to halt the experiments, however, he was thwarted by Xehanort." Zexion sighed as his gaze unconsciously drifted back to the window to stare at Kingdom Hearts. "Xehanort turned himself into a heartless in order to obtain control over weaker heartless. The five of us lost our hearts afterward."

Demyx blinked, he hadn't expected Zexion to reveal so much. He was sure that the other Nobodies knew the story behind the beginning of the Organization, but this was the first he heard of it. "I..." He started to speak, but he really didn't know what to say. Demyx didn't like the sadness in the room, he tried to change the mood. "Since you left your family, I guess I would consider you and the other apprentices family."

Zexion tore his gaze from the heart shaped moon. He never really thought of his relationship with the other apprentices in that manor. The others looked after Ienzo because of his age and their reluctance to work with him. But he never noticed that they continued their protective nature even after they turned into Nobodies. He always went to Lexaeus to talk through any problems he was having. Vexen assisted him with work and any injury he may obtain while on missions. Xigbar and Xaldin were more discrete with their affection toward him, but they checked up on him every once in awhile if he was not seen around the castle for weeks. Even Xemnas was careful to send him on missions that required little if any physical work.

Demyx watched as Zexion's face change from uncertainty to pure shock. "Zexy, are you ok?"

Zexion looked up at Demyx with a small smile on his face. "Yes Demyx."

(^_^)

Elsewhere in the castle Lexaeus called a meeting with the other apprentices excluding Zexion and Xemnas. When Vexen, who was the last to arrive, sat down Lexaeus spoke. "I am concerned about Zexion."

With these words the grumbling of the other three Nobodies halted. At first they were unsure as to why the large man called them together. Vexen had left an important experiment, Xaldin deserted his dinner preparations, and Xigbar was finally winning a game of cards with Luxord. None of them were thrilled about the meeting, but their annoyance left after learning why Lexaeus called them.

"Why are you concerned? He hasn't voiced any complaints to me while we were working in the lab earlier this week. It seems that he has no complaints or problems since the transformation into a Nobody." Vexen stated, waving one hand in the air. Xaldin and Xigbar nodded in agreement.

Lexaeus thought of the best way to handle this situation without letting the other three know that he was the only one Zexion spoke to about his problems. After a moment of silent thinking he continued. "I have been informed that Zexion is worried about his relationship with Number Nine."

"With Demyx?" Xigbar asked, thinking Lexaeus was misinformed.

"Yes."

"That is absurd." Xaldin interrupted, leaning forward from his chair. "Demyx is the most innocent Nobody the Organization has. He's entirely too nice for his own good. What could Zexion possibly be worried about?"

"Exactly! The little dude probably just wants ta' be friends with our little schemer." Xigbar laughed, imagining the terror on Zexion's face if Demyx tried to hug him.

Lexaeus remained silent while the others voiced their opinions on Demyx. He already realized the the water boy meant Zexion no harm. If anything Demyx should be the one worried for his safety. He was not concerned about Demyx purposefully harming Zexion. When the other three seemed to calm down Lexaeus continued. "I am not worried about Demyx physically harming Zexion. My thoughts lie with harming Zexion psychologically." With these words the other three were silent once more.

"Lexaeus I feel as though you are hiding something. How do you know Zexion has a problem with Demyx?" Vexen asked, eying Lexaeus.

Feeling defeated Lexaeus realized there was no way to convince the other three that Zexion was having issues with Demyx unless he revealed the talks he was having with him. "Zexion has confided in me since our transformation into Nobodies." With these words the three glared at him, he even thought he heard a gun cock. Ignoring this he continued. "Normally his problems solve themselves in a day. Since Zexion was with Demyx during his blindness he is worried about what is happening to him. Nobodies do not have feelings, we all know this. Zexion is thinking he has feelings for Demyx, but he knows that this is impossible. Therefore, he goes to the most logical conclusion, which happens to be that something is wrong."

"How can this possibly happen? Nobodies do not have feelings so how can he have feelings?" Vexen responded, clicking his pen. He scratched something on the clipboard he held before looking back to the other three.

"We do pretend to have feelings...but how is it possible to go beyond that? This cannot be good for Zexion." Xaldin commented more to himself than to the others. "He already holds himself responsible for loosing our hearts. If he believes that Demyx is causing him to have feelings then I would not venture to think what it would do to him. And there is Axel to think about, it looks as though he's growing attached to Demyx. It may cause Zexion trouble if Axel decides he wants Demyx to himself."

Lexaeus and Vexen nodded but Xigbar looked confused. "Wait, how do we know that having Demyx around isn't good for him. It may help him to relax and forget what happened in the past."

"Obviously because having these 'feelings' are making him worry. He may act confident and strong, but we all know he isn't what he appears to be. These illusions he creates about himself are false."

"Thats it! He's using his power on himself without realizing it." Vexen exclaimed, scratching more on the paper. "These feelings are illusions and he does not realize it."

"I'm not sure that is right." Lexaeus stated. "Either way, we need to remove Demyx or help Zexion get over these thoughts." The other three nodded in agreement.

At the end of the meeting the four apprentices decided to keep an eye on Zexion for the next week.


	18. The Woman

Axel returned exhausted from his mission with Saix. Never had he run that far in his entire non existent life. Not only did he have to run long distances, but Saix went berserk during the mission, which in turn forced Axel to calm him down the old fashion way. He fought him until the other became too tired to keep up his power. Overall it was a horrible mission. Knowing Saix, Axel would get all the blame for failing to capture that stupid fairy in Neverland. And that annoying miniature was very elusive, especially with a Nobody who had gone mental.

He wanted to collapse on his warm bed, however, he had arrived too late from his mission for dinner and he was very hungry. He had no food throughout the entire trip. Usually with any other Organization member they at least stopped for lunch. Axel was too exhausted to walk to the kitchen and using portal would waste his already limited energy. Just when it seemed he was at a loss he heard footsteps stomping down the hallway. Axel stumbled his way to his door and flung it open just as the figure stepped into view. He was quite surprised to see Marluxia stalking past his door looking furious.

"Flower boy come here." Axel yawned loudly to get the others attention. When Marluxia stopped and glared at him, Axel lazily smirked. "I need you to do me a favor, understand?"

Marluxia continued to glare, not trusting the bipolar Nobody. "What do you want?"

"I want you to create a portal to the kitchen for me." Normally Axel wouldn't be so blunt, however, he was not in the mood to taunt. The last thing he wanted was to get into a fight.

Marluxia was about to deny Axel, but he thought of a way to turn this conversation around to help himself. "I'll help you." When he noticed Axel's face light up he continued. "But I need you to tell me where Demyx is."

Axel's tired face disappeared instantly. He glared at the other man, unsure what the others intentions were. "How am I supposed to know? I just got back from a mission."

"Much to my dislike, you know Demyx more than anyone in the castle. If anyone knew where Demyx was hiding you would."

Axel couldn't help but agree with that statement; However, over the past couple weeks he couldn't help but notice that Demyx was attracting a lot of attention. Both Marluxia and Zexion were around Demyx when Axel was away. "Demyx is probably with Zexion in the library."

"I didn't think Demyx read." Marluxia countered, figuring Axel was lying to him.

"He doesn't, but he seems to like Zexion. Whenever I'm gone he usually goes strait to the bookworm." Axel shrugged, already coming to terms with those facts. Marluxia seemed to agree with the answer. "Now open that portal." Axel glared. When Marluxia opened the portal Axel stepped through. Once the stepped through the other side he cursed the flower boy. Marluxia transported him outside the castle.

Marluxia stormed from the library after find it empty. Axel either lied or was as clueless as himself to Demyx's whereabouts. The only other option he could think of would be Zexion's room, however, it is well known that no one enters his room unless they are given permission. Which of course is not often. The only one he knew of that had free reign on Zexion's room was Lexaeus. As he made his way to their living quarters he noticed someone walking toward him. As the figure passed him he did a double take. He didn't get a good look, but he could have sworn he saw a woman. Shaking his head, Marluxia dismissed the thought. Every member of the Organization was male. It must be late if he was thinking he saw a woman strutting through the castle. Once he was in the hallway where their room resided he walked toward the door marked Six. Unconsciously he took a quick look around him. No one was in the hallway except himself, which was reasonable considering it was in the middle of the night.

At first he tried the door knob, but it was locked. Figures that the most secretive member of the Organization, other than the Superior, would lock his door. After pondering for a moment, Marluxia called some vines from his scythe to unlock the door. The vines slipped into the keyhole and within seconds he heard a slight click. He took a few moments to smirk at his intelligence before walking into the room. It was dark in the room, which caused Marluxia's anger to skyrocket. If Demyx was sleeping with Zexion he didn't know what he would do, but he knew Zexion would be hurt. He was too upset to notice the tall stack of books laying on the floor in the middle of the room. Ungracefully, Marluxia fell onto the floor. He squealed in surprise, which woke up the sleeping Zexion.

A very startled and angry Zexion scanned the dark room. At first when he heard the books fall over he assumed Demyx was in the room, but once he heard the squeal he knew his assumption was wrong. He used his illusion ability to cast off the darkness in the room. Sprawled on the floor lay a fuming Marluxia. Zexion's eyes narrowed.

Demyx yawned loudly and stretched. Without bothering to shower or change he walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. He heard that Xaldin was on a mission last night and wouldn't be around to make breakfast. After hearing this, Demyx was inspired to wake up early and make breakfast for his two best friends. As he shuffled down the many hallways leading the kitchen he contemplated making breakfast for everyone, but he didn't think the others would eat what he cooked. He wasn't even sure he wanted to eat what he cooked, especially since he never had a chance to try cooking since he awoke as a Nobody.

As he took the final staircase he noticed a small lean figure leaning against the wall not too far ahead of him. He cocked his head slightly to the side as he walked closer. The person didn't look familiar but whoever it was happened to be wearing one of the Organization uniforms. Then his eyes widened when he noticed that the person was a girl. She had short blond hair, which was slicked back away from her face. Two strands spiked upward before falling back behind her ears, almost resembling antennae. From where he was standing she looked pretty with her long eyelashes and slightly chubby cheeks. Once he reached the last stair he was only a few feet away from the new face. "Hi."

The girl glanced over her shoulder when she heard the very childish greeting. She smirked as she studied the boy, who had obviously just woken up. His hair was sticking everywhere and his blue plaid sleep pants were very wrinkled. His white t-shirt was only slightly wrinkled, as though he threw it on before he left the room. The only redeeming quality to the boy was his sea blue green eyes. "Well, Don't you look ridiculous?"

"Wha..." Demyx sputtered. He wasn't expecting the curt greeting. "I do not! I just woke up." He tried to defend himself but he noticed the the girls features looked more amused when he tried.

"What? Are you hurt because its true?" She laughed, stepping away from the wall. Her healed boots clicked as she walked over to where Demyx was standing. She didn't say anymore as she brushed past him, however, the glint in her eyes told all that she needed.

Demyx mouth hung open as he watched her go. He wasn't sure who she was but he was sure that he didn't want to find out. When he heard a different set of footsteps walking toward him he snapped back to reality and quickly closed his mouth. He hurried into the kitchen after he remembered why he was down here so early.

The door to the kitchen swung open for the second time that morning. Demyx didn't bother looking to see who it was because he didn't want to see that girl again if he could avoid it. However, he was surprised to hear a quiet good morning from an unusual voice. Demyx's head snapped to the side to see the Superior standing in front of the large coffee brewer. Usually the older man ignored everyone in the Organization unless it was needed, except for Saix. Demyx smiled in response, although he realized the only reason he was issued the greeting was because the man had yet to drink his morning coffee. It seemed even the most detached Nobody could act human once in awhile.

As Xemnas walked toward the exit he turned his attention to the bubbly Nobody. "In three hours there is a meeting." That was all he said before walking out of the room to find some peace and quiet before he was forced to introduce their new member.

Demyx groaned. He knew what the meeting would be about since he had already experienced their new members arrival. Even Xemnas seemed to be dreading the meeting, Demyx noticed. The tone of voice that the Superior used hinted this. He sighed realizing that if the leader of the Organization was going to have to put up with the girl then so would everyone else.

After the thoughts in his head vanished Demyx turned his attention to cooking, only to hear the door to the kitchen open once more. He didn't think anyone would be up this early, but it seemed he was wrong. So far this was the third person he came across. Maybe only Axel and himself slept well into the morning. While his pancakes were stable, Demyx cast a glance over his shoulder to see who entered the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Lexaeus looking at him suspiciously. "Hi Lex!"

Lexaeus watched the boy as he continued his cooking. He wasn't expecting Demyx to be cooking, let alone being up at this hour. Not even Zexion was awake yet. He shook his head realizing that Demyx was always full of surprises. Sticking to his usual morning routine, Lexaeus walked over to the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of water and then headed out of the kitchen toward the workout room. He was already running behind schedule because he stopped to ponder Demyx. Although it was only by a few minutes, Lexaeus knew that he would have to make up the time. Due to finding out that there was a meeting in three hours he would already be cutting his workout time in half.

Demyx heard the door close behind Lexaeus but didn't bother saying goodbye. He attempted to flip the pancake, which he managed, only after flicking batter across the stove and counter. He chuckled to himself, but was happy that he managed to flip it before it burned. As he waiting Demyx began to hum to himself. Within seconds the humming was accompanied by a small dance. It was at times like this that he wished he had some music to listen to, but the only source of music he knew of was from his own sitar.

After an hour Demyx had successfully managed to make a plateful of pancakes, some semi-burned eggs, bacon that varied between very floppy to charred black, and a little bit of toast. He was very happy with the display of food sitting on the counter. No one but him had to know about the trashcan that was full of food that was beyond edible. After taking one last sweep at the food he found some paper and wrote a quick sign that said "DO NOT TOUCH." He didn't want any of the other Nobodies to eat anything before his two best friends. Once the note was in place, Demyx made a portal to Axel's room.

Axel lay sprawled across his bed with most of his blanket in a heap on the floor. Demyx knew from experience that his friend usually started with the blanket covering both sides of the bed, but it didn't stay that way long. There were a couple nights where Demyx was forced to crawl over Axel to grab the blanket back. Without any thought, Demyx jumped onto Axel's bed, causing the older boy to groan. "Axel wake up! I made breakfast!"

Axel groaned again as his hand grabbed the blanket on the bed and throwing it over his head. Just as he was about to slip back into unconsciousness Demyx started to shake his torso. When that didn't rouse him completely, Axel felt a very heavy object land on his back. It seemed there was no possible way to ignore the cheerful boy who invaded his bed. "Demyx, go away."

"Please get up." Demyx whined, rocking his hands against Axel's shoulders. "I made breakfast. I don't want me and Zexy to eat it all alone." Another grin made its way across his face as he felt Axel shift underneath him.

"Fine fine..." Axel yawned. He really didn't want to know just how early in the morning it was. He effectively rolled Demyx onto the floor before sitting up in his bed to stretch his stiff arms. "Go get Zexion, I'll be out in a minute."

Demyx nodded enthusiastically. He hurried out the door and ran to Zexion's room. He wasn't sure what time Zexion usually woke up, but he hoped that it wasn't this early. It would really suck if he had to go all the way to the library, and by then the food would get cold. Once he reached the door marked Six, he pushed it open easily. This surprised him, usually Zexion kept his room locked, even when he was inside. Shrugging off the thought he hurried over to the bed, where he was happy to see a sleeping Zexion bundled underneath what looked like three fluffy blankets. Demyx laughed at the difference in his two friends. Axel's blanket could be considered a sheet while all three of Zexion's comforters were probably as thick as the small boy.

Demyx didn't jump on his bed like he did Axel's, mainly because he wasn't sure how Zexion would take it. Instead he compromised for lightly shaking the others shoulders, which seemed to rouse him. "Morning Zexion. Guess what! I made breakfast for you, Axel, and me!"

Zexion winced at the loud voice that rang through his ears. He wasn't used to hearing Demyx yell at him this early in the morning. It was odd that the other woke up before him.

"I'm going to head into the hallway. I don't want the food to get cold, so hurry up."

Zexion nodded and watched him walk out of the room. He was grateful that Demyx was oblivious to the unconscious Marluxia laying on his floor. He realized that with Demyx just outside his door he wouldn't be able to dispose of Marluxia humanly, so he opted for dragging him and tossing the body out the window. Somehow he knew he would regret his actions toward the newest member, but at the moment he couldn't care. Realizing he couldn't sneak in a shower without Demyx noticing he would have to take one after eating.

Demyx stood in the hallway for a minute before being accompanied by Axel. "Ready?" When Axel nodded, Demyx grinned. It was then he noticed that Axel was in his sleeping pants too. This made him even happier. Within seconds Zexion stepped out, of course wearing his Organization uniform and brushing his hair. He really was the complete opposite of the other two.

"Number Eight." Zexion stated in acknowledgement to the other teen.

"Yeah yeah, lets just get this food started." Axel groaned, still sleepy. One of these days he knew Demyx would be the end to his nonexistence. He opened a portal to the kitchen and walked in.

The other two followed and then the three sat themselves down on three stools in the kitchen. Demyx served the food and watched the others take a bite before taking his own. When they continued to eat Demyx took it as a sign that his food was at least edible. Sure it wasn't as good as what Xaldin could cook, but he tried. Personally he thought he did fairly well.

After breakfast Demyx informed his friends about the meeting in two hours, surprised that they didn't receive word about it. Knowing Xemnas he would tell them a few minutes before the actual meeting.

"It figures he would have the meeting in the morning. Why cant he have it in the evening for once?" Axel mumbled.

"Maybe he likes to wake you up. I don't think he likes you that much." Demyx teased, lightly shoving Axel's arm. When Zexion stood up, Demyx's eyes widened. "Wait, where are you going Zexy?"

Zexion cringed at the name. It seemed no matter how many times Demyx used the name he couldn't get used to it. He was already having a hard enough time getting used to being informal around the boy. "I am going to take a shower before the meeting the Superior has issued. I suggest the two of you utilize this time to clean yourselves as well."

"I guess your right." Demyx laughed as he looked at his clothes. He was lucky that Xemnas didn't punish him earlier that morning for leaving his room without the Organization uniform. It was quite unlike him, but then again Demyx assumed that everyone was a little off in the mornings. "Come on Axel." Demyx chirped as he hopped off his own stool.

A few hours later Demyx found himself seated on his very uncomfortable chair waiting for the meeting to start. As he watched the chairs fill in he noticed that Marluxia was not present. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen the feminine boy all morning. He thought he saw a smirk on Zexion's face when he as well noticed Marluxia's absence, but it was so quick that Demyx wasn't sure. It was then that Xemnas arrived in his own chair, seated high above everyones.

Xemnas waited for the others in the room to become silent. Once he was sure that he had everyones attention he began his long speech about Kingdom Hearts. As he reached the end of the speech he paused. "There are two other issues that must be discussed. Number Eleven is currently being treated for injuries that occurred last night. I advise all to be cautious not to harm our fellow Nobodies. Kingdom Hearts will not be completed quickly if our numbers are lowered." He paused again, allowing the scowls and muttered protests to be voiced before continuing. "The final topic to be discussed is the arrival of our newest member, Number Twelve."

After these words the doors slammed open violently as the girl Demyx saw earlier strutted into the room with her head held high. She gave a quick smirk at Demyx before halting in front Xemnas. "Superior."

Xemnas nodded in acknowledgement before continuing his speech. "Number Three will train you once he returns from his mission tomorrow. Everyone is dismissed except Number Twelve." Xemnas concluded and watched the Nobodies portal out of the room quickly. It seemed that the new Nobodies were becoming unbearable. Since Axel joined the Organization each member since has become bothersome. These last two are quite the annoyances. He then turned his attention to Number Twelve.


	19. Secret Meeting

Four of the original six members gathered together in Vexen's lab. Xigbar sat himself on one of the long counters against the wall next to Xaldin. Vexen sitting at his desk sifting through some notes he took during the week. Lexaeus stood against the door to alert them to others intruding on the private meeting. All week they have watched Zexion from afar to determine the changes in their youngest apprentice.

Lexaeus signaled that they were clear of other nobodies before starting the meeting. "Has anyone noticed anything suspicious or problematic?"

Xigbar spoke first, "It's a little difficult gettin' close to Zexion...Every time I tried he smelled me!" He raised his arms in defeat. "How'd you all do?"

Xaldin looked over to Xigbar wondering if the other man even tried. Sure it was hard to spy on Zexion, but some observations could be made even when he knew they were around. "He has his guard up most of the day. The only time I could catch him slipping was when Demyx pestered him. Which isn't unusual because I think we all act similar when Demyx comes near."

"I have to contradict you on that point." Vexen replied from his desk. His eyes looking just above his notes. "When those neophytes comes near it is quite the opposite for me."

Xigbar snorted, "Thats cause you have issues."

"WHAT!" Vexen snapped, neatly slapping his notes onto the desk. "Just because I do not appreciate them ruining my work does not mean I have issues!"

Lexaeus grunted loudly, halting the fight before they went farther off topic. "We are here to discuss Zexion and Demyx, not your personal grudges." When both apprentices silenced Lexaeus looked to Vexen. "Vexen, what were your observations?"

Vexen quickly brightened at the thought of sharing his work with the others. "Ahem. Based on my research and observations I have concluded that Zexion is being affected by Demyx. As Xaldin mentioned he lets his guard slip without realizing it. This could be good or bad depending on the scenario." Vexen nodded to Xaldin and shifted his notes around before continuing. "Lets say for instance, being in a battle alongside Demyx is sure to affect his strategies. Usually he manipulates others, but I fear that he may not be able to do this with Demyx."

"That is a good point." Xaldin sighed. "So should we warn Xemnas about this? We don't want him to make the mistake of pairing them up for a mission."

"Like I said, there is an upside. When they fight they may work well together to avoid injuries. We really wont know this until they are on a mission together." Vexen stated. "Personally from what I've observed, I believe that Demyx is actually helping Zexion forget about the past."

"But what if the little dude gets curious and asks Zexion about what happened in Radiant Garden?" Xigbar countered. "I cant imagine that Zexion would want Demyx to know that Ienzo was the one who pushed all of us to study the heart."

"He may already know." Lexaeus countered. "We do not know the extent of what Demyx knows, but I assume that if Demyx asked Zexion would explain to him what happened. Any of us would because we all understand the thirst for knowledge."

The room was silent. The other three assumed that Demyx was clueless as to what happened in Radiant Garden. Different scenarios ran through their heads on how this would change what they originally thought about Demyx. The silence was broken when they heard a small knock on the door.

"Is Xaldin in there?"

As soon as they heard the British accent their tense shoulders relaxed. They had all feared that Zexion or Demyx had over heard them. Lexaeus was in front of the door to stop others from entering, but overhearing was another matter. It was careless of them not to have better control of their surroundings and meeting in a room where at least one of them could normally be found.

Xaldin walked toward the door, brushing past Lexaeus. "Continue the meeting while I'm gone. Xigbar brief me on what happens."

"No problem." Xigbar saluted as Xaldin stepped outside.

The remaining three stayed silent until they heard Luxord ask if Xaldin was going to keep a leash on the bloody woman. Xigbar snickered as soon as he was sure the two of them were away from the door. "That was..."

"We need to be more careful next time. What if Zexion overheard us?" Vexen interrupted, glaring at the sniper.

"Its not like were discussing anything that he wouldn't want to hear. I don't see why he isn't here to input his thoughts on their relationship." Xigbar settled farther onto the counter, leaning against the cabinets behind him.

"We do not want him to feel that I can not be trusted with what he tells me." Lexaeus replied solemnly. There was a part of him that regretted speaking to the others about this, but he didn't see any other choice. He alone couldn't decide what to do about the situation. If Zexion really was 'feeling' like there was something wrong, he knew it only right that the others were made aware of the situation. "If he finds out I told the three of you what he's been telling me do you believe he'll continue to discuss this with me?"

Xigbar nodded. It made sense why Lexaeus was guarded. Aeleus was always protective of Ienzo, at one point he believed that Aeleus even loved him. "Alright, so do we believe Demyx should stay or go?"

"Stay." Lexaeus stated, resting his head against the door as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Stay for now." Vexen replied slowly hoping he didn't regret his words. "Although I want to wait to see how they will fair on a mission together before I make any final decisions."

"So the little dude stays. Now the only thing to worry about is Axel."

The three of them sighed at the name. None of them knew what to do about the flame wielder. He would either accept Demyx and Zexion's friendship or he would rebel. Axel was unpredictable

(^_^)

Meanwhile, Axel lounged on a over stuffed white couch that sit in the main living area of the castle. The castle was oddly quiet, almost eerie sounding. If he didn't know better Axel would have thought time rewound to when he first arrived. Before Demyx the only ones he would hear would be Xigbar and himself. The place became more lively with each new member. The only one in the room besides himself was Luxord, and he was busy replicating the castle with playing cards. It was almost amusing to watch him slowly build it...but every time he rewound time to save it from falling Axel's mood deteriorated. He just wanted to watch the damn thing fall already.

A loud obnoxious laugher sounded through the room causing both Axel and Luxord to jump. Finally the cards collapsed, but Axel was too distracted to give proper notice. Number Twelve sauntered into the room, her hips swaying with each step. Behind her Marluxia followed, his arms crossed and a pout on his lips. She stopped when she noticed the two in the room.

"It looks like I came at the right time." She laughed as she plopped herself down on the couch next to Axel. "Whats your name?"

"Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel smirked.

"Shouldn't you be with Xaldin?" Luxord commented as he glared at his pile of cards.

"He's the one who has to come find me, not the other way around. Who do you think I am, a lap dog?" She snapped before returning her attention back to Axel. "Where's your boy toy? Marluxia here is looking for him."

Luxord cursed under his breath before standing to go find Xaldin. He was excited to hear there was a girl in the organization, but now he would rather have another Xemnas. At least he stayed to himself.

Axel chose to ignore the comment about Demyx for now. "I believe your supposed to introduce yourself before asking questions."

"I didn't take you one for etiquette." She replied. She crossed her legs over Axel's slouched stomach and patted the seat next to her for Marluxia to sit. "I'm Larxene. Now that introductions are over with, tell me where I can find that little boy."

"Demanding are we?" Axel laughed. "And what makes you think I'm going to tell where Demyx is?" He could see Marluxia glare at him out of the corner of his eye, which only amused him. "See if I recall correctly your supposed do something for me before I tell you what you want to know."

"Oh really? I believe you'll tell me what I want to know." She laughed when she saw Axel's small eyebrow raise in question. "Lets just say that I can make your life hell if you don't tell me."

"All that for Marluxia?"

"Do I have to have a reason? Marluxia wants to know where he is." She shifted on the couch so she had her back to Marluxia. "Is there a reason your protecting that useless boy?"

Axel already tired of hearing the woman talk, tried to stand up, but Larxene shifted once more. Now she was practically sitting on his lap. "I'm not going to tell you where Demyx is." Although how Marluxia hadn't found Demyx was beyond him. Demyx was in his room last, but if flower boy was too stupid to look there then that's his loss.

"I should tell you now, your putting me in a HORRIBLE mood!" Larxene spat, her face now inches from his. "Let me guess, you want Demyx all to yourself? Don't tell me your actually attracted to him?" She noticed his eyes narrow it only caused her laugh to grow louder. "Does it hurt cause its the truth?"

Axel shoved her off of him, causing her to fall ungraciously onto the floor. He started walking toward the door when he felt a strong arm pull him backward. The smell of rose petals flooded his senses before he spun around, causing Marluxia to stumble forward. "Really Marluxia? Yesterday you used a portal to send me outside and now you want to pick a fight with me. Something tells me you don't like me much."

Before Marluxia could reply he felt his arm burn where Axel held him. Pulling away was useless, every time he attempted, Axel would only increase the heat. He was about to call his scythe when he heard someone walk into the room. "Axel release me."

"Your forgetting I out rank you." Axel sneered, leaning closer to Marluxia. He could hear Larxene screaming at him but he chose not to listen to what she was saying. She sounded like a hyperactive gerbil anyway.

Xaldin silently followed Luxord toward the main living area. He knew Larxene would eventually annoy him, but seeing as he had yet to meet the woman he didn't expect her to reach that level yet. As soon as he returned from his mission he was pulled into that meeting with the others. Once looking into the room he sighed. Somehow he knew Axel would be involved in this, but then again when was Axel not the cause of the trouble in the Organization. The only surprise was that Demyx was no where to be seen. Axel hardly left the musician alone. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Axel release Marluxia."

Axel jumped slightly at Xaldin's voice. He wasn't expecting Xaldin to walk into the room, especially since he hadn't seen any of the original six all afternoon. After sending one final glare toward Larxene, Axel released Marluxia and walked slowly out of the room. It was time to pay Demyx a visit. He could hear Xaldin confront Larxene. By the tone in her voice as he scolded she was a bit more subdued than earlier. Xaldin had that effect on people.

(^_^)

Demyx sat on his bed humming to himself. His sitar was relaxed in his lap and he had music sheets spread around him. It seemed the only time he got to work on music was when he was alone, which rarely happened. But he was happy that his time was always spent with his friends, sometimes being alone was boring. Just as Demyx was about to write a few notes on his current music sheet, he heard his door open. He found that locking his door was pointless seeing as anyone could use a portal instead. After quickly scratching down the notes he turned his attention to his visitor.

Axel inwardly laughed when he saw Demyx sitting on his bed. Due to his recent shower his hair was floppy and falling into his eyes. He was surprised that Demyx wasn't getting his papers wet from the dripping water. "Hey Demyx."

Demyx smiled and hastily compiled his papers into one stack. "Hi Axel! Wanna sit?"

"Sure." Axel flopped himself on his back, allowing his long legs to fall over the side of the bed. "Write anything good?"

"Nah, not really. I've been having writers block." Demyx laughed. He vanished his sitar and threw the stack of papers on the side table. "Have you been keeping out of trouble while I took my shower?" When Axel snickered Demyx placed his hands on his sides and looked down at his friend. "What did you do this time?"

"Hey for once I didn't start anything." Axel replied. "It was Marluxia and that girl...I think her name started with an L."

Demyx shook his head slowly, Axel sure was a hypocrite. For someone to want everyone to remember his name, Axel sure doesn't go out of his way to remember others. "I guess that sort of counts. Who caught you, please tell me it wasn't Xemnas. He'll assume you did it even if you were innocent."

"Luckily it was Xaldin. I think Luxord went and got him when the girl began to annoy him. That brit gets annoyed awfully fast."

"No he doesn't. I like him, I think he's playful like me." A huge grin appeared on Demyx's face. "He just doesn't like you messing around with his cards. Setting them on fire will do that."

Axel half shrugged. "What can I say, he's always playing with them. Its just so tempting." He turned his attention toward the window. "How about we get some ice cream in Twilight Town?"

"Really!" Demyx squealed and bounced off the bed. "Its been forever since we've gone!"

"Yeah, I guess it has."


	20. Unforseen Mission

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has left a review for this story! Also I want to remind you that there is a poll on my profile where you can vote for my next possible pairing if I write another story. its at the top. Thanks again.

(^_^)

Demyx lay in bed starring at the white ceiling. He was glad that he painted his room blue, otherwise he probably wouldn't be able to tell what he was starring at. Giggling to himself at the thought, he turned his attention to Axel. It felt like forever since the two of them actually got time to hang out, and Demyx realized how much he missed his flaming friend. After Twilight Town the two of them returned to the castle, bellies stuffed with Sea-Salt ice cream. They tousled around for a few hours before falling asleep in Demyx's bed.

Knowing that Axel was bound to sleep for a few more hours, Demyx stood up and stretched. His muscles were sore from the amount of activity yesterday. Lately he had become lazy, of course that was to be expected when spending time with Zexion. That small Nobody hated anything to do with physical activity. How Zexion kept his tiny figure Demyx would never know, then again he wasn't sure if Nobodies could get fat. Since they are empty shells it would make sense, but Demyx didn't like to think about being a shell. He felt like his own person, even if he didn't technically have a heart. After taking one more glance at Axel he ran toward the shower.

The water felt soothing on his sore legs. Never again would he allow himself to get lazy enough that a little bit of fighting would get him sore. Once he finished rising the shampoo out of his hair he turned th water off. He was about half way out of the bathroom when he realized that he forgot to use conditioner. "Oh well." He muttered to himself before walking out of the room. Figures that Axel would still be asleep. After changing into a fresh uniform, Demyx walked out of his room toward the kitchen.

During his walk, Demyx contemplated stopping by the library to say good morning to Zexion. Realizing that Zexion would decline to breakfast Demyx shook his head and continued past the hallway leading to the library. The morning was beginning nicely, he had yet to come across Marluxia and he actually walked to the kitchen without having to think where he was going. Maybe someday he could remember the layout to the entire castle and not just the few rooms he visited. When he walked into the kitchen Xaldin nodded toward him.

"Morning Xaldin!" Demyx chirped.

"Good Morning Demyx. What are you having?"

Demyx stopped in his tracks, he had completely forgot about what he wanted for breakfast. "Make me some French toast please!" He wasn't sure exactly what French toast was, but he remembered Zexion telling him that it was his favorite breakfast food. Zexion hardly got it cause he rarely attended breakfast, so he usually opted for a muffin and coffee.

"French toast? Thats an odd request from you." Xaldin replied with one bushy eyebrow raised. Demyx nodded in response before walking into the dinning area. Xemnas was sitting at the head of the table, which surprised Demyx. It seemed that Xemnas hardly ate with any of them lately, even the mandatory dinners were optional to the Superior. "Morning!"

Xemnas placed his coffee mug on the counter when he heard Demyx walk into the room. He was waiting all morning for the water boy to enter. The only reason he bothered to attend todays meal was to instruct him on his new mission. "Number Nine I am assigning you to a mission today."

"Huh?" Demyx responded. Usually they were issued meetings the day before they were supposed to carry them out. It gave them time to prepare.

"I realize this is unusual, however, you are to go the the Land of Dragons. The world has seen an unusual amount of Heartless. You are to find the source of the Heartless." Xemnas stated, his static voice echoed in the room.

"Am I going alone? I've never been there." Demyx asked, hoping he could persuade Xemnas to allow Axel to come along. He hardly got any missions with his best friend, but then again, the two probably wouldn't get much work done if they got assigned a mission together.

Xemnas thought for a few moments. Earlier today Vexen requested that Demyx and Zexion be given a mission together. When he heard this Xemnas wondered what could come of this paring besides failure. Demyx is not known for his fighting abilities and Zexion refrains from combat if possible. Maybe Vexen was conducting an experiment. If it would please the scientist he might as well allow it. "I'm assigning Number Six to accompany you. I shall inform him after breakfast."

Demyx sat still and stared at Xemnas. Did he hear the Superior correctly. When Demyx asked if he would ever get to work with Zexion, before he became friends, the other Nobodies told him it was not likely if not impossible. He heard that the two of them tried not to physically fight their opponent, so a mission together would be nearly impossible to complete successfully. Taking this in stride, he never thought about it again until now. "Are you sure? I thought we wouldn't work well together." He hated himself for bringing it up, especially since he wanted to work with Zexion. But he would rather make sure that the Superior didn't slip up on accident.

Xemnas did not look at Demyx but simply stated "Positive."

Demyx was lost in thought when his breakfast arrived. It took his nose to pull himself away from his thoughts. He looked down at his meal with a smile on his face. French toast was definitely something Zexion would like, he could tell by how sweet it looked.

(^_^)

Informing Axel of his mission was not pleasant. The two had made plans to investigate the lower floors of the castle, seeing as the two of them have never ventured that low. Demyx left the room with a mixture of thoughts. He was sad because he wasn't going to spend the day with Axel, but he was excited that he would get to go on a with Zexion on a mission. Sometimes he wondered how he would juggle his two friendships. Neither Axel or Zexion liked each other, that was certain by the tension in the room when they were together. Of course they wouldn't voice their opinions while Demyx was around, but he wasn't oblivious to it.

Assuming that Zexion would come to him when he was ready to embark on the mission, Demyx walked to his own room and collapsed on the bed. He decided he would make it up to Axel somehow. Even if Axel knew that Demyx had no choice than to go on the mission, he couldn't help feel like Axel blamed him for skipping out on their plans. Demyx lay there for a few minutes thinking to himself when he heard a small knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" He lifted himself up slightly when he heard the door open.

Zexion stood in the doorway but did not enter the room. "Demyx I was informed that we have a mission."

Demyx slid himself off his bed. "Yup. When are we leaving?"

Zexion leaned against the door frame studying Demyx's room. This was the first time he had gotten a chance to really look around. He usually refrained from going to the other Nobodies rooms. For some reason he wasn't surprised at how messy it was. " I would like to leave as soon as possible. I was in the middle of a rather enjoyable book."

Demyx chuckled as he walked toward the door. "You and your books." He lightly pushed Zexion into he hallway and shut the door behind him. "Alright lets go!" After grabbing Zexion's arm, he created a portal to the Land of Dragons.

The two Nobodies landed in the field just outside the training camp for the new recruits of the imperial Army. Demyx looked around in excitement, he had never seen a world so pretty. Sure Wonderland and the others worlds had their charms but the Land of Dragons was alluring. Demyx looked over to Zexion, who was looking toward the mountains. "Where should we start? I don't see any Heartless anywhere."

"They are in the mountains." Zexion announced and began walking toward a small path.

Demyx hurried forward so he could walk beside Zexion. "How do you know? Can you smell them?"

Zexion arched his visible eyebrow at Demyx's question. "No Demyx. If the Heartless was in the camp or the imperial city the people would be in chaos. As of right now it seems the people are not aware of the disturbance. The location of the Heartless is likely in the mountains."

"Thats weird. Don't they usually appear near people?"

Zexion started up the steep path into the mountains with a little difficulty. "That is why we are here. The Heartless are acting unusual and migrating toward an unknown source."

"Oh." Demyx stayed closely behind Zexion, who was having more difficulty climbing as the path became steep. He knew that Zexion didn't do physical activity if possible, but he had no idea that the older teen was this frail. "How far do you think they are?"

"I have no idea." Zexion sighed, his pace slowing down when he came across snow on the ground. He chose to ignore how close Demyx walked behind him. Surely Demyx didn't believe he would fall, even if he didn't believe it himself. "The Heartless could be anywhere. Make sure you keep up your guard."

Demyx hurried over to Zexion when he noticed him slip, however, the smaller male caught himself and continued to walk as though nothing happened. He wanted to grab Zexion's arm and help him, but he knew that it would not be appreciated. Keeping his worries inside Demyx walked as close as possible, without looking suspicious.

The cold air nipped at their faces as they ascended higher into the mountains. It was at times like this that Demyx appreciated their uniforms. The leather kept the cold out and the gloves were an added bonus. Although the hoods covered the majority of their heads, the wind was blowing toward them. Their faces had not protection. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Already tired from the walk Demyx was hunched over and breathing heavily. He would be the first to admit that physical activity did not mix with him. Sure he liked to play around, but physical work was to exhausting. He preferred to have lazy fun. "How much longer Zexy?"

Zexion refused to answer, not only did Demyx call him by that horrid nick name and he did not know the answer to the question. He assumed that they were close because he could now smell the darkness in the air. After a few more steps Zexion suddenly stopped, causing Demyx to run into him. Before Demyx could say anything he lifted his hand knowing it would keep the other boy quiet. He caught the scent of Heartless around them, but the numbers were not quite what he expected. There was at least four Heartless, but no more than six. Sometimes they're scents would blend together when they were in close proximity. "Demyx be on guard." He whispered, knowing that the other would hear him.

Demyx nodded as he scanned the area around him. He didn't see any anyone but he had a feeling that he should trust Zexion's judgment. Actually he trusted everyones judgment over his own, well at least everyone who was a higher rank than him. Summoning his sitar as subtlety as possible, he inched closer to Zexion to guard his back. If Zexion wasn't a fighter he was going to try his best to keep him out of harms way. But then again he wasn't a fighter either.

Just as Zexion summoned his Lexicon, the five heartless jumped out of the snow on both sides of the two Nobodies. Zexion opened the pages of the book quickly while Demyx strummed his sitar. Water shot from the ground at different directions, throwing the Heartless back.

"What kind of heartless are these?" Demyx yelled when the Heartless countered with a strong Spin Slash. He wasn't expecting the low spinning attack.

"Night Walkers. They jump around and attack constantly. Avoid their counter attacks." Zexion replied, dodging an aerial attack. Zexion glanced over to Demyx, who was riding the water he created. He would usually use an illusion to easily defeat the Heartless, but he could not be sure that Demyx would be able to see through it. Even clones of himself could confuse the idiotic Nobody. With not other option available to him, Zexion flipped through his lexicon hoping to come across a spell he could use.

"Alright! Leave everything to me!" Demyx yelled over the rushing water beneath him. "Dance Water Dance!" The water he was currently riding on split into two columns, one held Demyx high above the battleground, while the other transformed into water clones. The tune he played grew faster, which caused the clones to increase their speed. After being hit with a few of the Heartless' counter attacks, Demyx defeated the last remaining heartless.

Once the path around them was clear Demyx quickly lowered his column of water until his feet hit the wet slush beneath him. Luckily the path was covered with snow, which meant he hadn't had to use much power in the fight. The aftereffect was unwanted though, slush was not comfortable to walk through. Demyx made his way over to Zexion, who was still flipping through his Lexicon. "Fights over. Does that mean we can go back now?"

"No. We were sent to this world to find the source of the Heartless, not to defeat a few strays." Zexion replied without looking up. Eventually he forced his weapon away and looked over to Demyx. "The four Heartless was only a taste of what is going to come. I suggest before we continue our search we come up with a strategy for defeating them."

Demyx shrugged, he never planned ahead. "Why cant we just go with the flow? It worked just now." He continued to walk up the path before Zexion could reply.

Zexion hurried to catch up with Demyx so he could explain. "During the last battle I was useless. If we are going to utilize every advantage we have I believe it would be best if we decide on a strategy."

"You don't have to fight, I can do it all." Demyx laughed.

"Ridiculous. I will never understand what Xemnas was thinking when he paired the two of us for a mission. I act alone."

"Ok so maybe I cant do it all by myself...But why do you want to do it alone?" Demyx countered, not believing for a second that Zexion was capable of fighting. Books couldn't fight, but then again he was surprised he could fight with a sitar.

"Demyx do you think before you speak? I use illusions and manipulations in battle. It was impossible for me to act without affecting you as well."

Demyx stopped walking in order to look at the other Nobody. So he was hindering Zexion? This made him feel about five inches. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I expected to come across the Heartless..." Before he could finish his sentence a strong scent of darkness filled the air. Calculating the distance and the speed of the heartless quickly he ran toward Demyx, pushing himself and Demyx into the slush.

"What the..."

A swarm of Heartless flew above them heading deeper into the mountains. None of them noticed the two Nobodies laying close to the ground, they were focused on their target. The swarm vanished as quickly as it came, leaving Demyx in shock. "Wow..."

Demyx stood up ungracefully, slipping on the wet ground as he did so. After helping Zexion to his feet he looked father down the path. "Looks like were going the right way. Lets hurry before more Heartless show up."

"Agreed."

Once again Demyx followed closely behind Zexion. Their conversation earlier completely slipped both Nobodies minds. The path seem to grow more narrow as they walked, eventually there wasn't enough room for them to walk side by side. After what seemed like a few hours had gone by Zexion once again halted Demyx. Luckily Demyx was taller than the older teen so he was able to see the gathering of Heartless below them. The two stood on the edge of a steep gorge, which was filled with heartless.

"I'm assuming we found our target." Demyx chuckled nervously. "I think they sent the wrong guys for this mission."

Zexion looked over his shoulder at Demyx, the worlds reminded him of their earlier conversation. After shaking his head with disappointment he walked closer to the edge. He could try to complete this mission without Demyx, but he had a feeling the water Nobody would interfere if he tried to persuade him to stay out of the fight. He felt Demyx grab his shoulder but he shrugged it off and started to climb down the gorge.

"Wait Zexy!" Demyx yelled, which was the wrong thing to do. All the Heartless in the area turned their attention to the two of them. "Oh No..." He mumbled realizing his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

The Heartless seemed torn between staying where they were or going after the intruders. Most of them decided the intruders needed to be exterminated.

"Hurry Zexy!" Demyx yelled, realizing it didn't matter how loud he said it this time. The Heartless were already aware of their presence. Without thinking of the consequences, Demyx summoned his sitar, and jumped into the gorge. He strummed violently, causing the snow around the gorge to fly into the air toward the warm of darkness encroaching on them. Hearing Zexion land safely beside him he let out a sigh of relief. "Ready for the fight of your life!" He grinned, knowing full well that Zexion was cursing him for getting the two of them in this situation.

Zexion summoned his Lexicon. "Demyx I need to you listen to me. I am going to cast an illusion which should destroy most of the heartless in the vicinity. You need to remember that it is an illusion so you are not dragged in my Lexicon." Before hearing Demyx's reply, Zexion dodged an attack on his left, which distanced himself from the other boy.

Demyx sputtered, unsure if he could handle the request, even if it was for his own safety. The air around him chilled drastically as the sun faded from the sky. Unsure of what to do, Demyx looked over to Zexion for orders. Nothing came, but he was surprised by what he saw.

Zexion had a smirk on his face as he read from the book in his hands. Both of his eyes were visible and were brighter than Demyx could remember them ever being. As the final words left Zexion's mouth, the world around him altered and he felt himself being dragged. Demyx watched as Zexion's body faded into the darkness, quickly followed by everything around him. At first, Demyx assumed that the Heartless were attacking. That was until he heard a sinister laugh ring in his ears. If he had a heart he was sure it would have jumped out of his chest. The laugh continued in his ears until he felt something grab his shoulder.

"WHA..." Demyx jumped at the presence behind him. He turned to see Zexion standing behind him, however, he noticed that he wasn't real. It seemed Zexion purposefully faded this figure, but why? Then he remembered what Zexion told him earlier, it was an illusion, and he had been dragged in. "Zexion..." He trembled. "What do I do?" The laughing in his head dissipated. Now it occurred him him that the laugh belonged to his fellow Nobody.

"Close your eyes." The voice whispered in his head . A bright light appeared above him and he instantly shut his eyes. He heard something large pound into the ground around him but he tried to block it out. Although he tried his best, he couldn't completely block out the sounds and the vibrations his body thought he felt.

"Demyx cover your ears!"

Demyx jumped again, his eyes opened for a quick second. This small break in his concentration caught him in the illusion. He couldn't close his eyes or move, he was stuck. Meteors struck the ground and the heartless around him. Hearts fluttered in the air from the heartless that were destroyed. The light above him grew in intensity, he knew what was going to happen. Before the Meteor struck the illusion vanished.

Demyx closed his eyes as soon as he was able, not realizing that he was back in reality. After a few seconds he peaked around him, sighing in relief when he saw the snowy mountain path he stood on. The majority of the Heartless were gone, only a few stragglers remained, but they were quickly retreating from the area. Demyx felt his body relax until he saw what was in the middle of the gorge. What had attracted the Heartless was a small injured red lizard. Without thinking, he ran forward to help the poor creature. How did the Heartless not take his heart?

"Are you OK little guy?"

The small lizard opened his eyes quickly. "I am not small! I am the all mighty powerful MuShu!" He squirmed to get out of the boys grasp.

"Oh, I've never met a powerful lizard. What can you do?"

"Lizard! I'm a Dragon, DRA-GON!" The animal snapped.

Demyx's eyes lit up. "Your a dragon! I didn't think they existed! Wait till I tell Zexy!" Demyx cheered, then remembering that he hadn't seen Zexion since the illusion began. He jumped to his feet, still holding MuShu, and quickly scanned the area. Zexion was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall of the gorge watching Demyx. "Zexy! Are you alright?"

Zexion nodded and motioned for Demyx to come to him. Once the other boy sat down next to him, he stole the dragon. "Interesting. I did not expect to come across a guardian deity." Both Demyx and MuShu looked dumbfounded at what was just said.

"How did you know I'm a guardian?" MuShu asked. His voice was laced with anger and curiosity.

Zexion did not reply, only set the creature on the ground. He stood up slowly, hoping Demyx didn't would not realize how fatigued his body was. Normally casting an illusion would not drain him but stopping an illusion suddenly took the remaining energy he had left in his body. "Demyx take us back to the castle. We need to report our findings to the Superior."

"Alright, bye MuShu!" Demyx grinned. He opened a portal, not questioning why Zexion did not open one himself.

Both Nobodies exited the portal outside of Xemnas' room. Zexion knocked on the door and opened it before waiting for a reply. Demyx followed a bit more apprehensively.

Xemnas sat at his desk talking with Saix, who was standing just to his right. At the entrance of the two Nobodies he switched his attention. "Numbers Six and Nine, have you completed your mission?"

"Yes." Zexion replied before Demyx could get a chance to give the report. "The Heartless were attracted to a guardian deity who was injured. Due to the status of the animal the Heartless could not obtain his heart. Even when overpowered the dragon used his holy powers to retain his heart."

"Interesting. You are dismissed. Number Six I expect you to visit Number Three, he has requested that you report to him after your mission."

Zexion nodded and walked out of the room without looking at Demyx. He didn't want to show how weak his body was after the mission.

Demyx watched him go before walking out afterward. It seemed that Zexion was avoiding him. He assumed it was because he fell for the illusion, therefore, Zexion lost any respect he had for him. Of course he hadn't expected to successfully ignore the illusion, but he hoped that Zexion would understand. He was the master of illusions after all. When he couldn't see his friend in the hallway anymore, Demyx sighed. He opened a portal his Axel's bedroom hoping that his friend would be able to cheer him up.


	21. Number Thirteen

A/N: I want to thank Rakasha-DanceWaterDance for the wonderful review, I wanted to send you a reply back but was unable.

(^_^)

Demyx and Axel ran toward the ice cream shop in Twilight Town. It felt like forever since the two of them went to get ice cream. Demyx missed this. Over the past week Demyx spent most of his time with Axel, which usually involved pulling pranks on the other Organization members. Right now they were wanted by most of the Organization, therefore, they decided to leave for a bit. The only members they had yet to prank Xigbar and Zexion. Demyx didn't want to annoy Zexion and Xigbar was out on a mission in Traverse Town. Just when they bought their ice cream and were heading to the clock tower to eat it a portal opened a few steps ahead of them.

Saix walked out of the portal and stood before the two Nobodies. Somehow he knew he would find the two slackers there. It seemed whenever they did something wrong they always resorted to Twilight Town as a safe haven. "Xemnas has called a meeting, you two are late."

Both Nobodies dropped their ice cream dreading what Saix just told them. If it was true, then the two of them were in more trouble than they thought. Silently they followed Saix back into the portal and walked into the meeting room. Every member besides themselves were seated, even Xigbar had returned from his mission. Most of them looked annoyed either at their late arrival or the meeting in general. Of course Xemnas was glaring at the two of them, which was saying something considering he usually carried look of indifference on his face.

"Sorry, we didn't know there was a meeting..." Demyx whined, hoping he would be dismissed to his chair soon. He didn't dare portal there until given permission. When Xemnas waved him off Demyx hurried to his own chair.

"This meeting I will be introducing another member to our Organization" Xemnas spoke loudly, which quieted the mumbling in the room. "This member will be our lucky Thirteen. He is a special Nobody with the power to control the Key Blade."

Xigbar straitened himself in his seat upon hearing those words. "Who found him? I don't recall anyone being on a mission today besides me."

"That is none of your concern." Xemnas replied calmly. "Seeing as he is special to our cause I will ask each of you to assist him in learning how to use his weapons and about the Organization. Number Seven, show him inside."

Saix nodded and disappeared without a word. The room filled with soft whispers about their newest member. Of course most of the Organization heard what occurred with Sora, but none of them thought that there would be a Nobody, especially one who could also control the Key Blade. The room returned to silence as soon as Saix walked through the large doors, followed by a small boy.

"Superior." Saix greeted and created a portal to his seat.

"Roxas, welcome to the Organization." Xemnas then motioned to the rest of the Nobodies sitting in the room. "The other members will assist your adjustment to the Organization and aid you in learning your powers." He did not include that he would also be helping the boy. It was unusual that all the members would teach a new member the ropes, but he had a feeling that if the others were to know that he would assist it would cause an uproar. Especially from their recent additions. "Saix will take you to your room. Dismissed."

Portals swirled throughout the room as the Nobodies left. Of course they were all interested in the new boy, but none of them wanted to get go through Saix to see him.

Demyx stepped out of his portal into the main seating area of the castle, followed by Axel, Luxord, and Xigbar. He ran to the fluffiest sofa before collapsing. "That meeting was odd..."

"You're tellin' me." Xigbar sighed, flopping down into a large chair across from the couch Demyx lay on. "I've been there for all of the new recruit meetings and that was odd. Since when is everyone in charge of the new members?"

Axel shrugged, opting to stand next to the seated two. He watched Luxord sit on another chair before speaking. "I think its weird that we found out his name before the meeting ended. Usually its a mystery until we meet them. Xemnas must really want him to be comfortable with us."

"Why do you think that?" Demyx asked, looking upward toward his best friend.

"He called him special for one." Luxord chimed in.

"That and Xigbar knew nothing about the new guy, and he's Number Two in the Organization." Axel replied, crossing his arms.

Xigbar laughed loudly at that statement. "As if! Me not knowin' anything isn't unusual. Xemnas trusts Saix more than me. If it was possible he would make him Number Two."

The three others nodded in agreement. They all knew Saix was second in command, even if he was Number Seven. Demyx wondered what the new kid was like. Roxas didn't say anything during the meeting, but neither did he when he first showed up. If Roxas was anything like himself he would be confused and terrified. Luckily Demyx had Axel to help him, but having Saix show him around would be nerve wracking. "When should we talk to him?" He asked, hoping to make another friend.

"Knowing Xemnas, it wont be too long till were forced to help him." Xigbar yawned and closed his eye. "Should probably get some rest before we play baby sitter."

Axel rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "Demyx meet me in my room later, I'm going to see to something."

"Alright!" Demyx hollered, stretching himself out on the couch. "What are you going to do Lux?"

"Hm...Probably find Xaldin. I want to ask him to help me spar. He's the strongest fighter the Organization has." Luxord stood up slowly, shuffling is cards carefully. "I have a feeling that our missions are going to get tougher with that kid around."

"Probably" Xigbar yawned again.

Demyx watched as Luxord walked out of the room. He loved listening to the older man talk, his accent was just plain cool. Maybe one day he can get Luxord to becomes close friends with him, but he had a feeling that wouldn't happen soon. It seemed Luxord liked to play games but not get too close to anyone. The only person he seemed interested in was Zexion. Probably because Zexion would be a good opponent, his strategies always seemed to work. Deciding he didn't want to watch Xigbar nap, Demyx dragged himself off the couch and headed down the hallway.

It was only a few feet before he came across Marluxia and Larxene, but luckily for him he hid behind a column before the two noticed him. Once they were safely past him, Demyx scurried away from his hiding spot. He really didn't know where he was going but he figured a stroll wouldn't hurt. Sure he was lazy when it came to fighting, but he didn't mind walking. Within minutes he found himself at Vexen's lab. Curious to see what the scientist was doing, Demyx cracked the door open. Lexaeus and Vexen were leaning over something on the counter top away from him. The only thing Demyx could see was their backs and the gray smoke floating above their heads.

"It seems to be writhing." Vexen noted on his clipboard. "What do you observe?"

Lexaeus grunted and poked it with a clear stirring stick. "It is still alive..."

Demyx felt chills go down his back...just what were the two of them doing? Not wanting to see some poor suffering animal, Demyx closed the door with a horrified look on his face. What if it was something cute and cuddly...knowing Vexen that would be the first thing he would experiment on. He hurried away from the door and kept walking. This time he found himself in the hallway where the bedrooms were located. There was a new room on the end of the hallway. "It must be Roxas' room, I wonder if he's there?" He cocked his head to the side and tip toed down toward the new room. Being quiet seemed like a good idea if Saix was around.

Once he reached the door he leaned against it hoping to hear if someone was in the room. He heard the small voice of a boy, which he assumed was Roxas. The voice was accompanied by one he knew quite well, Axel. Confusion was evident on his face when he heard his best friend talking. He figured Axel would at least wait so the two of them could meet the new kid together. Axel did say to meet him in his room later, so maybe he was going to introduce Roxas to him as a surprise. Of course that had to be it. Excitement caused him to grin widely and he hurried over to Axel's room. How could he have doubted his best friend?

Demyx ran into Axel's room and jumped on the warm bed. He grabbed the nearest game and turned on the system. At least he would have something to do while he waited. A few hours flew by as Demyx worked his way through the levels of the game. He wasn't sure what game it was, but he was kicking butt. Usually when he played with Axel he did horribly, maybe the pressure of playing with Axel made him suck. Whatever the reason, Demyx was throughly enjoying himself. A few more hours and he heard a knock on Axel's door. He knew Axel wouldn't knock on his own door so Demyx dragged himself to the door. He was surprised when he opened the door.

"Demyx you do realize its time for dinner." Zexion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I did not expect to find you in Axel's room when he is not present."

"hehe..." Demyx chuckled and walked out of the room. "I didn't realize what time it was." He walked alongside Zexion down the hallway. "So why did you come looking for me?"

"Attendance is required at Dinner so I volunteered to located you before the Superior arrived." Zexion explained.

"Oh, well thanks." Demyx grinned. He was glad that Zexion was his friend, even if he didn't want Demyx around all the time. "Have you met Roxas?"

"No. Axel is currently taking him under his wing like a new born."

Demyx stopped walking. "Axel is doing what?"

Zexion turned around and looked at Demyx with his one visible eye. "Axel is watching over Roxas. If I recall correctly he did the same with you."

"Oh..." Demyx looked down sadly. Of course Axel would want another friend, Demyx had two right? He just didn't expect Axel to suddenly get friendly with another person. They became friends because Axel helped him get adjusted to the Organization. "He was forced to help me though..." He thought out loud, not realizing he said it.

Zexion pondered what Demyx just said realizing he wasn't supposed to hear it. It was true that Axel was assigned to Demyx and going out of his way to help another was not in Axel's nature. He thought solely for himself, that was until he befriended Demyx. "Do you suppose he wants to help you become friends with Roxas?"

"Huh?"

"You stated that Axel was forced to help you. I assume you are referring to your training when you arrived. It could be possible that Axel realized you wanted to become friends with Roxas and is helping." Zexion replied before continuing down the hallway.

"You heard that?" Demyx ran after Zexion. "Sorry I was thinking..." He laughed halfheartedly. "You could be right though, Axel is probably just trying to get me another friend. Since he told me to meet him in his room later I thought about that. But I would have though that he would have gotten me for dinner."

"You are thinking too much."

"I probably am." Demyx laughed loudly. "Hey um...Do you think I could stop over to your room sometime?"

Zexion glanced over to Demyx but did not reply because they were at the door to the kitchen. He opened it slowly and peered inside. It did not look as though Xemnas had arrived yet. "I assume you could, however, I must insist you not enter my room when I am absent."

"Ok!" Demyx hurried into the room and sat in his normal chair. He noticed that Roxas was standing next to Axel, but was not listening to what Axel was saying. It seemed he was distracted by the two strange Nobodies entering the room late.

"Hi Axel!" Demyx forced out. He promised himself he would find out why Axel forgot to get him for dinner before jumping to conclusions.

"Oh Dem where were you?" Axel replied walking over to where Demyx sat. "And with Zexion? He's never late."

Demyx felt his mouth pull into a smile. Zexion was never late. "He went to get me for dinner. I was waiting for you in your room." He stated casually. Before Axel could ask what he was doing Demyx decided to answer the unsaid question. "I was playing some video game. I actually got to like level ten on my own! Maybe one day you wont have to go back to the save point and revive me every ten minutes."

Axel smirked and motioned for Roxas to come join them. "Thats great Dem, maybe one day you'll be an even match for me. I want you to meet Roxas, I know how much you love making new friends." He glared at Zexion as he said this, but Demyx was oblivious to the gesture. "Roxas this is Demyx."

"Hey" Roxas stated unsure of what he should do. He could feel tension in the air but he wasn't sure what was causing it.

"Hi!" Demyx smiled, the tension in the air diminished quickly. It seemed that Zexion was right, Axel was going to introduce Roxas to him. "How do you like..." He was cut off when Xemnas walked into the room.

"Roxie we should probably sit before his highness reprimands us." Axel joked, sitting down in his usual seat. He watched Roxas go to his own seat before turning his attention to Xaldin, who walked in behind Xemnas with the usual cart of food.

Dinner went by louder than normal, at least on the end of the table where the newest members ate. Marluxia and Larxene could be heard across the table where Xigbar and Saix sat. Demyx, once again in his usual spirits, sloppily shoved food into his mouth. He couldn't believe he ever doubted Axel.

After dinner Axel, Demyx, and Roxas headed up to Axel's room to play some games. Demyx wanted to invite Zexion, but the smaller boy left as soon as he finished his meal. Once in Axel's room, Demyx took his usual spot on the far end of Axel's bed and grabbed the controller he was using earlier that day. "See Axel, I'm doing pretty good!" Demyx pointed to the screen as the game saved.

"I see that." Axel laughed, collapsing into his usual spot. "Roxas you can squeeze up here or pull up that chair over there."

Once all three of them were situated, Roxas opted to take the chair, Axel turned on a game all three of them could play. It was a fighting game which caused Demyx to sigh, but he said nothing negative. After a few rounds, Demyx was loosing. Somehow Roxas was doing well despite never playing a game before. Axel said it was beginners luck, but Demyx doubted that. He never experienced this thing called beginners luck.

"So Roxas, where did you come from?" Demyx asked after his character was thrown off the small platform they called a fighting area.

"Twilight Town" Roxas smiled at the shocked look on Demyx's face.

"Really? How did we not see him Axel? Were over there all the time!" Demyx asked, his voice louder than necessary.

"We usually get ice cream and sit on the clock tower, we don't really wonder too much."

"Yeah that's true." Demyx turned his attention back to the game, his character now back in the playing field. "I don't think I've been back to where I was found..."

Axel and Roxas both looked over to Demyx, who looked a bit depressed. Demyx's mood swings were hard to comprehend sometimes. "Did you want to go there?" Axel asked. "I heard that you were near death when you came here."

"Really?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Yeah he was out for awhile when he came. Xemnas was about to cast him out as a failure before he woke up. Of course I don't know the details because Vexen kept everyone out who didn't need to be there. Which at the time meant only me." Axel replied, knocking both Demyx's and Roxas' characters to the floor with a limit attack. "Your lucky you woke up when you did."

"Really? No one told me." Demyx dropped the controller onto the bed as his character died once again. "Maybe I don't want to go back."

Roxas looked over at Axel and Demyx. The two seemed close, Axel was concerned about Demyx. He wanted to ask about their relationship, but he felt that it wasn't his business. Earlier today he thought Demyx was together with boy he walked into the kitchen with, but now he wasn't sure.

"Demyx, is there something wrong?" Axel asked pausing the game. "You've seemed off since the meeting earlier today. Did something happen since I left you with Xigbar?"

Demyx looked at Axel. He couldn't tell his best friend he was doubting their friendship could he? Of course not. Demyx let out a big sigh realizing he was going to have to lie, which he didn't want to do. "I'm was just thinking about my mission yesterday."

"You mean the one with Zexion right? You didn't screw it up so whats the problem?" Axel prodded. If Zexion hurt Demyx he would be paying the illusionist a little visit while Demyx was sleeping.

Roxas could feel the tension in the air. Somehow he knew Axel did not like Zexion, whoever he was. Maybe it was that other boy from earlier. Axel seemed nice so he was hoping to become friends with him, but from the looks of things Axel had mood swings like Demyx. He remained quiet and decided to just wait it out.

"Well..." Demyx didn't want to bring up how Zexion acted afterwards, but he couldn't lie well. He figured that out when he tried to lie to Xaldin about steeling food out of the refrigerator a couple weeks ago. Deciding he had no choice he decided to voice his concerns about Zexion's reaction. "Me and Zexion were sent on a mission with a TON of heartless! Zexion cast an illusion to kill them all and told me before hand not to fall for it. And I did, even after he told me he was going to do it. Afterwards he didn't look or talk to me much at all. It was like I was annoying him."

"Is that all? Zexion was probably just tired." Axel smirked. He went on a mission with Zexion before and the illusionist exhausted himself tearing Axel out of the illusion before he was killed. The poor boy probably had to rescue Demyx and caused himself too much strain on his body. "He was with you today right? So he can't be mad at you. Trust me, Zexion will refuse to acknowledge you exist if he's mad at you. He'll cast an illusion on himself to force himself to forget you are there."

"Oh." Demyx chuckled.

"Did he do that to you?" Roxas asked, which surprised the other two boys. They probably forgot he was there since he was so quiet.

"He did worse. He cast the illusion on everyone in the castle. No one knew I was around or knew who I was. Of course that allowed me to play some nice pranks so I wasn't complaining, and I got no missions that day. What is even better is that both Zexion and I got in trouble, not just me."

The three of them laughed hysterically. For the rest of the night the three of them played games and talked until they all fell asleep in Axel's room.


	22. Distractions

A/N: I want to thank Raksha-DanceWaterDance for the review on chapter 21! I am so thankful for all the reviews I have received, it really encourages me and I love reading what you guys have to say. :)

(^_^)

Since Roxas joined the Organization the duo became the trio. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were usually together except when on missions. Occasionally Roxas would be pulled away from the others to train with another member, but the small boy seemed to be catching on to using his powers quickly. He had mastered using the Key Blades and portals weeks before Demyx did when he first arrived. And it seemed that Xemnas was pleased with his newest members skills. There were times where Axel and Roxas would go off together, which left Demyx to entertain himself. This usually meant tracking Zexion down and annoying him.

During one of Demyx's free times, Demyx walked around the castle. Demyx was glad to add another friend and he was especially glad that Axel had another as well. But lately even when he was with Axel, Roxas was always around. Friendship was nice, but he sometimes he wanted Axel to himself. Selfish as that may be, he didn't feel guilty.

He was bored and everyone seemed to be doing something that he couldn't do or didn't want to do. Earlier he tried to find Zexion and bug him for awhile but Lexaeus mentioned that Zexion wanted to be alone today, which hampered his mood. Usually when he was alone he would play his Sitar, but lately when he played, it would attract Marluxia to him. What Marluxia wanted from him he didn't want to know, but he wished it would be over with. He couldn't even entertain himself with his sitar.

Sighing with boredom, Demyx decided to hunt down Luxord. Playing a game of cards would give him something to do, even if he already knew the outcome to the games. Only one person managed to win a game of poker with the Brit, Xaldin. He only won because he distracted Luxord with some rum, which everyone in the Organization knew he couldn't resist. Demyx hurried to the main seating area where Luxord usually spent his time, it was the perfect place to recruit people to play with him. When he entered the room he was saddened that the only person there was Saix, who was currently looking out the window toward Kingdom Hearts. Gathering his courage, Demyx briskly walked toward the crazed man hoping he would know where the gambler was.

Demyx stopped a few feet away from the windows. He knew Siax gathered his powers from the moon, so he opted to stay a safe distance when the man was in open view of Kingdom Hearts. "Um, Saix. Do you know where Luxord is?"

Saix turned his head toward Demyx with a scowl on his face. "Nine, Ten is currently on a mission with Three."

"When will he get back?"

"That is none of your concern" Saix growled.

"OK...Thanks." Demyx hurried toward the exit to get away from Saix. Figures the moon would even effect his temper. Once he was a couple hallways over Demyx slowed his pace. Now that his plan with Luxord fell through he really was desperate for entertainment. He went through the other Nobodies in his head, but none of them seemed appealing at the moment. Most of them either found him annoying or they scared him. After finding himself standing in front of his bedroom door, Demyx slouched and sunk his head. There really wasn't much to do in the Castle That Never Was when Axel wasn't around and Zexion didn't want him around. Then a thought came to his mind, Twilight Town usually cheered him up. The people there were always happy and the ice cream was amazing, even if he was forced to eat it alone. It was at times like this that he wished the Organization was allowed to mingle with the somebodies in other worlds.

After arriving in the Sandlot at Twilight Town, Demyx walked to the tower to make sure that Axel and Roxas was not there first. He thought it would be rude to walk up there with ice cream and not bring them any if they were there. He was loved how small the town was, it made walking less tiring. When he reached the top of the clock tower, Demyx noticed two people sitting with ice cream. Axel and Roxas did come here without him. It hurt to know that Axel didn't ask him to come. Deciding that the two wanted to spend some time alone, Demyx was about to turn around when he saw something that surprised him. Roxas kissed Axel.

Demyx stood still staring at his best friend. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Neither one of them knew that he was there and he wasn't sure if he wanted them to know. There was a part of him that wanted to attack Roxas, but he held it inside. It wouldn't do any good to hurt the smaller boy. When they parted Axel looked surprised then smirked. At that point Demyx couldn't stand there any longer. He spun around and ran.

Once he reached the bottom of the tower he heard Axel yell his name. Apparently they heard him run off. He told himself that he wasn't going to turn around no matter how much Axel yelled for him. He was too upset at Axel to respond and he didn't want Axel to see him this way. Sure Axel saw him upset before but this was different. He was upset about something that had nothing to do with him. Demyx continued running toward the ice cream shop, hoping the salty sweet treat would sooth him.

After buying himself an ice cream bar, Demyx strolled through the streets of Twilight Town. He found people watching to be both entertaining and a distraction. Axel did not run after him, which Demyx was thankful for. He didn't know he would say if Axel confronted him about what he saw and why he ran. For all he knew it was a misunderstanding.

Once he reached the white mansion at the edge of the town, Demyx sighed. The town was peaceful and small, which was not a good place to stroll if he wanted a long walk. Demyx created a portal back to the Castle That Never Was. The castle was nosier than it was when he left earlier that day. The Organization members must have returned from their various missions. Axel would be returning to the castle soon and Demyx didn't want to be alone with Axel until he straitened out what happened and how it made him feel. Maybe talking to Roxas would be easier than Axel. It made sense since Roxas initiated the kiss. He shook his head when he realized that Axel would probably be with Axel. That was unless Axel decided he didn't like what Roxas had done, but that smirk earlier disproved that.

Then it occurred to him, he could talk it out with Zexion. He did hear from Lexaeus that Zexion wanted to be alone today, but maybe he would make an exception. Not too long ago Zexion told him that he could visit every once in awhile. Deciding this was his best option, Demyx hurried toward the library.

The library was quiet as usual, which Demyx was happy about. He walked over to Zexion's usual spot to find it vacant. It figures Zexion wouldn't be in the library if he wanted to be alone, anyone who wanted to see the small boy knew that was where he resided most of the time. He was about to walk out of the library when he heard someone in an aisle ahead of him. Curiosity overtook his attention and he wondered over to the bookshelves. It seemed luck was on his side because he found Zexion sitting in the aisle besides a large stack of books. Apparently Zexion didn't notice Demyx standing there because he continued to flip through the book that occupied his hands.

Demyx stood and watched Zexion for a few moments. Partially because he wondered how someone could read a book that fast and he liked to watch the smaller boy when he knew Zexion didn't realize he was there. Of course that didn't happen often with Zexion's sense of smell. After assessing that Zexion wasn't likely to notice him anytime soon, Demyx spoke up. "Hi Zexy, whacha reading?"

Zexion jumped slightly before realizing it was Demyx who spoke to him. Earlier today Saix was looking for him and he feared the berserk man had found him. "I am studying some of the research journals of Ansem the Wise and the Apprentices."

"Why would you do that?" Demyx asked opting to take a seat on the white floor next to Zexion. "You helped write those, why would you need to study them? Did Xemnas tell you to?"

"No, Xemnas does not realize these journals are hidden here. I am looking for a certain experiment that was conducted during Ienzo's apprenticeship." Zexion returned to flipping through the pages of Even's journal. "Out of the six apprentices, Even wrote more details about how the experiments were conducted while the rest preferred to focus on the results. In order to understand the experiments Even's journal must be consulted."

Demyx starred at Zexion as he talked. He wasn't used to Zexion giving him this much information about anything unless it was necessary. He liked the soft voice Zexion used when he was explaining something and was sad that he didn't get to hear it often. "Can I help?" Demyx asked when Zexion stopped speaking. He felt his cheeks warm when Zexion looked up at him through his hair with a startled eye. "I mean if I wouldn't be in the way..."

Zexion looked at Demyx with curiosity. Demyx was behaving oddly today but he didn't know the reason. Normally Demyx wouldn't go near a book because he found them boring, so why would he want to go through research journals that he wouldn't understand. Personally Zexion doubted that Demyx would even be able to read them due to their complexity. "Demyx I do realize you wish to assist me with this task, however, I must decline your offer."

Demyx pouted and hunched his shoulders. "I understand."

"Demyx it is not that your help is not appreciated, I believe you would not understand the experiments." Zexion closed the journal he was working on and began to gather the stacks laying around him. "I believe I am finished for the day."

Demyx watched Zexion neatly place the journals back on their respective shelves, making sure each journal was in its proper place. He wanted to ask Zexion to hang out with him today to take his mind off what he saw earlier, but he was afraid. Zexion already blew him off once today, what is to stop him from doing so again. Most of the journals were in place so it was now or never to ask. Knowing Zexion he would head to his room or decide to read a book as soon as this small chore was accomplished. Gathering whatever courage he had, Demyx spoke. "Zexy do you mind if I hang with you today?" There he said it, now he just had to hope.

Zexion placed the final journal on the bookshelf before answering. "Are you positive you wish to partake in my company? You usually spend your time with Number Eight."

"I wanted to hang with you today. We never hang out and your my friend." Demyx hoped Zexion wouldn't dig deeper into the matter. He didn't want to discuss Axel and Roxas with Zexion just yet.

"Alright." Zexion replied. He used the bookshelf to pull himself up off the floor and extended a hand to assist Demyx. After both of them were standing in the small aisle Zexion asked "What would you like to do Demyx?" Zexion did not plan on spending time with Demyx, therefore, he did not have anything Demyx would want to do. Since he had no activities the two of them could perform he left the decision up to Demyx, who usually partook in activities with two or more people. The only time Zexion did this was when he was working on experiments with Vexen.

Demyx looked shocked, he didn't expect Zexion to let him decide on their activity for the day. As he thought, Demyx chewed his bottom lip, causing it to become slightly swollen and chapped. Of course he didn't notice or care. After a few minutes, Demyx smiled when an idea came to mind. "You like sweets right?"

Zexion nodded after deciding there was no need to hide his secret liking for sweets. After all, Demyx did make his coffee when he was blind. He was concerned what Demyx wanted them to do.

"Lets make some cookies or something. I want something sweet! Usually I get ice cream from Twilight Town, but I'm not in the mood to leave the castle."

"I assume we could bake something." He slipped past Demyx and began walking toward the exit of the library. Stopping at the door, he looked behind him to make sure Demyx was following. When Demyx looked up to see why Zexion stopped, Zexion gave Demyx a slight smirk. "Lets not share the sweets with anyone, alright?"

Demyx grinned. "Of course!"

(^_^)

The two boys searched through the kitchen looking for a cook book or some recipes. They found old shopping lists Xaldin made, food that was beyond its expiration date, and other odds and ends besides a cook book. Demyx huffed after searching the last cabinet on his side of the kitchen. He turned his attention to Zexion, who was on his tiptoes looking through a cabinet that he could hardly see. Demyx wanted to help, but he figured it wouldn't be appreciated. Zexion was very sensitive about his height. "Find anything yet?"

"No." Zexion dropped on the balls of his feet and turned to face Demyx. "I assume you have not had any luck?"

"Nope. I would have thought Xaldin would have kept a cook book."

Zexion walked toward the refrigerator after seeing the frown on Demyx's face. He pulled it open and began to take out various ingredients. After pulling out about half of the refrigerator he turned to the pantry. He could feel Demyx's eyes on him as he worked.

"Zexy what are you doing?" Demyx asked, confusion written on his face. "Why are you taking out all of this stuff?"

After pulling out an armful of ingredients, Zexion turned to Demyx. He set them on the counter before answering the questions. "When working on an experiment we often have to make our own protocol. I am assuming cooking is similar." When he noticed Demyx cock his head to the side with furrowed eyebrows, Zexion slightly shook his head. "Demyx we are going to experiment and make our own recipe."

"Really!" Demyx's face instantly lifted and his eyes shown bright.

"Yes." Zexion pulled a large mixing bowl toward himself and another toward Demyx. "I do not know the basics when it comes to cooking, having always relied on Dilan and Xaldin to cook for me. I assume you are in a similar situation?"

"Yup." Demyx laughed. "I don't remember my life before I was Demyx, so any cooking that my somebody may have done is lost on me."

Zexion nodded and grabbed the eggs. "Let us experiment." He awkwardly cracked two eggs, which resulted in him fishing out egg shells. Next he turned his attention to the flower.

Demyx just grabbed random ingredients and threw them into his bowl, unsure of where his concoction was going. He was surprised he never did this with Axel, it was quite fun. Of course if Xaldin walked in right now he had a feeling that both of them would be running for their lives. He smirked at this and grabbed some chocolate pudding cups and chocolate chips. You can never go wrong with chocolate.

The two friends continued to experiment through the day. Not only were their hands covered with their experiments, but so was their cloaks, hair and the kitchen. Of course neither one of them bothered to clean up themselves as they continued, which was unusual for Zexion. Demyx liked this side of Zexion, and he was surprised he even got to see it. Cooking must be similar to what he did in the labs, because he seemed comfortable and relaxed. Demyx on the other hand was tense with excitement at being able to try their treats and was constantly making spilling things around the room.

An hour before dinner, Zexion and Demyx threw their treats into different containers. They rushed to gather what they could before Xaldin walked into the room to start dinner preparations. It was too late to bother cleaning the room so they opted to save the treats and leave before they could be blamed. No one would suspect Zexion, and if Zexion gave Demyx an alibi, then he was off the hook as well. When the last "cookie" was thrown into a tuber ware container, they created a portal and hurried out of the room.

Not long after they left and entered in Zexion's room, did they hear Xaldin's voice yell through the hallways. Demyx tried to keep himself from laughing, it would only cause Xaldin to suspect him. They could hear him stomp toward their hallway, which caused Zexion to tense with a wide eye.

"Demyx, we must hide this."

"I know that, trust me I don't want to tell anybody."

Zexion quickly walked over to his closet and pulled it open. "No Demyx, we must hide the food. If Xaldin were to see this, he would come to the conclusion that we destroyed the kitchen."

"OH!" Demyx jumped off them bed when he heard Xaldin's footsteps enter the hallway. "Hurry!" He grabbed an armful of treats and ran toward the closet, Zexion followed his lead. After shoving the containers messily into the closet, Demyx and Zexion hurried over to the bed. Xaldin was opening the bedroom doors of the Organization members one by one for interrogation. "What should we say we were doing all day?" He whispered, afraid that Xaldin would hear him if he spoke too loud.

Zexion looked around the room. The only source of entertainment in the room was his books. It would give him an alibi, but he knew that Demyx wouldn't be able to pull that off. The books were complex and no one would believe that Demyx would willingly read a book. A thought came to his head not a few seconds after, he could read to Demyx. Xaldin would believe that Demyx wanted attention and could only get it if he was read to. Smirking at the idea, Zexion hurried over to his bookshelf and pulled off the most simplistic book he owned and fell onto his bed. "Demyx get over here and lay down."

Demyx obliged and rolled over Zexion to sit on the opposite side of the bed, which was against the wall. Obviously Zexion wasn't planning on sharing his bed with anyone because they would have to crawl to the other side of the bed to sleep.

"If we are questioned by Xaldin, we are going to say I read to you most of the day. You wanted attention and I wanted to read. Understood?"

"Yup." He looked at Zexion and his eyes widened. "Were a mess! Were never going to get clean in time!"

"Quiet Demyx." Zexion hissed. Both of them were still and listened. It seemed Xaldin did not hear the outburst. "I will cast an illusion on us."

Demyx snuggled deeper into the bed and pulled the large comforter over himself. He wanted to look like he had been laying around all day. Purposefully, he ran his hand through his hair to mess it up a bit. It seemed as soon as his head left the pillow and Zexion began reading a random page the door opened.

Zexion continued to read as though he did not hear Xaldin rudely entering his room. He was concerned that Demyx would somehow give them away, but when he quickly glanced at Demyx he had his eyes closed and was snuggled deeply into the bed. It did look as though the two of them were there most of the day. His body relaxed, but he never stopped reading.

"Zexion is that Demyx?" Xaldin growled. His eyes were narrowed and he was breathing deeply through his nose. His teeth and fists were clenched in anger as he laid eyes on both boys.

Zexion stopped reading and looked over his book to Xaldin. Although he didn't want to admit it he was intimidated by the larger man in the doorway. He did not take his eyes off Xaldin as he answered. "Yes it is. Did you need Demyx for anything?" He could feel Demyx tense in the bed and hoped that Xaldin wouldn't be able to tell the difference in body language from where he stood.

"Was he with you all day?"

"Most of the day. I believe he was in Twilight Town earlier today and was unable to locate Axel. He wanted attention therefore he came to me." Zexion stated calmly, making Demyx slightly loosen up. "It seems as though he has fallen asleep. Would you like me to wake him"

Xaldin's eyes narrowed at Demyx. The musician hadn't moved since he walked into the room. Believing Zexion was telling the truth, Xaldin turned his back and began to storm out the door. "That wont be necessary." He growled and turned his attention on finding Axel, who was his second target.

When the door slammed closed, Zexion lifted the illusion and Demyx burst into laughter.

"That was epic!" Demyx cheered and rolled out of the bed.

"Demyx you realize I led Xaldin to Axel, should you not warn him." Zexion inquired, laying his book on his lap.

Demyx thought for a few moments as he raided the closet. He grabbed a handful of containers and ran to the bed. "Nah I think Axel can handle himself. I mean he's not guilty, so it'll be hard to find any evidence right?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow at Demyx's words. "Did something occur between Axel and yourself?"

Demyx shyly turned his face away from Zexion. He had hoped that his friend wouldn't ask him that. "I just need some time away from Axel. I saw something I shouldn't have and I shouldn't be talking about it."

"If you do not want me to inquire further I will not." Zexion replied calming, pulling a container into his hands. "Sit down Demyx."

Demyx sat down at the edge of the bed where Zexion's legs didn't reach. He didn't want to crawl back to the other side of the bed. "Do you think we will still have dinner?" Demyx asked, pulling an oblong shaped treat into his mouth. He nearly gagged when cream splurged into his throat.

"Dinner is not likely. Xaldin will need to clean the mess first, which will take hours." He nibbled on a soft cookie.

(^_^)

Dinner was canceled, which allowed the two Nobodies to talk. Of course most of the talking consisted of Demyx chatting about random nonsense while Zexion nibbled on the treats that were edible, which was less than ten percent of them. Turns out some of them needed to be cooked, like the ones with egg for example. As night wore on, they both feel asleep on the bed curled in the blankets with containers on the floor and the bed.


	23. Apology

A/N: This chapter is unbetaed because it is late and I do not want to wait till tomorrow to post it, I'm trying to keep a schedule. I was really surprised at the amount of reviews I received for chapter 22, thanks to KoshKing777, Akainu57, Rakasha-DanceWaterDance, and Animearlinefreak. I love to hear your opinions on the story and I really appreciate the comments and reviews. I'm so glad that this story has positive feedback!

(^_^)

Roxas ran through the large white halls frantically, his slightly over sized coat billowing behind him. His black boots squeaked across the floor when he stopped at Demyx's bedroom door. Axel was angry about what happened at the clock tower and he hoped that if Demyx would forgive him then Axel would calm down. He didn't know why Axel was upset that Demyx saw the kiss, but he didn't want to deal with the flaming Nobody. Hesitantly, he knocked lightly on the door and waited. As he stood there he fidgeted with the gloves on his hands. No response came from the door so he knocked a bit louder and pressed his ear to the door. There wasn't a single sounds emanating from the room, which was odd for Demyx. Roxas glanced down the hallway to make sure no one was watching him. After deciding he was in the clear, Roxas opened the door and slipped inside.

The room was a mess, which was saying something when compared to Axel's room. There were Organization clothes laying around the room and music sheets spread across the bed. He was overwhelmed by the amount of blue that blanketed the room, obviously Demyx liked the color. Personally Roxas didn't have a favorite color, his walls were still white. Everything in his room was still white, unlike the other Nobodies' rooms he walked into. Maybe it was because he didn't remember his past like the others, but he doubted that was the reason. He did hear Axel mention something about Demyx not being able to remember as well.

The bedroom appeared empty and by the state of the bed it looked like Demyx did not sleep in here last night, but Roxas wasn't going to chance missing him. He walked into the closet, which consisted of a large pile of random stuff. There was no sense of organization and it was possible that most of the stuff shoved in here Demyx was not supposed to have. Realizing Demyx couldn't possibly be hiding in there, Roxas closed the door and headed toward the bathroom. The bathroom was also painted blue and was oddly the cleanest area of Demyx's rooms. He checked the shower and the large cabinets, but it appeared that Demyx was not in here either. It was early in the morning so he figured Demyx would be sleeping in his room. Disappointed, Roxas walked out of the room. Now that his original plan fell through he wasn't sure if he should bother trying to locate Demyx. The castle was a large building so searching would take hours, then again that was assuming he was in the castle. There was always a chance he was sent on a mission or visiting another world. This was likely because he hadn't seen Demyx since the clock tower incident. After much contemplation, Roxas walked toward the Superiors room to double check to make sure that Demyx was not sent on a mission.

Roxas stood in front of Xemnas' room fumbling with his fingers. He was slightly nervous about entering the Superior's rooms because he knew that Xemnas treated him differently than the other members. He even got more attention than Saix, which Roxas didn't think would be possible. After knocking softly on the door he heard the deep voice calling him to enter.

"Number Thirteen." Xemnas nodded. He sat in a large silver chair behind an equally large desk. Saix stood at his side holding a report.

Roxas gulped before answering. "I just had a question. If its not too much to ask, can you tell me if Demyx was sent on a mission?"

Saix sighed and glared at Roxas. "Number Thirteen, if you read the bulletin board in the Gray room you would know that there are no missions today, however, there is a meeting after dinner."

"Oh." Roxas blushed realizing he didn't bother to check the Gray room since he knew that he didn't have any missions today. "Thanks." He turned to leave when he heard Xemnas' deep voice.

"Why do you need Number Nine?"

Roxas glanced behind him over his shoulder with his hand resting on the doorknob. "I just needed to speak with him."

"Knowing Nine he is probably with Eight." Saix stated in response.

"I already checked and he's not. His room is empty too." His hand tightened on the doorknob as the time passed. He wanted to leave and continue his search, but knew that it would be rude if he walked out without being dismissed. He had hoped that turning toward the door would give the hint that he wished to leave. But of course Xemnas did not adhere to normal signs.

Saix nodded and glanced to the Superior, who only studied Roxas. "I would advise searching the library or in the labs. Knowing Nine if he is not with Eight, then he is probably annoying Six."

"Oh, I forgot that he was friends with Zexion." Roxas laughed at his foolishness. He didn't think of it because he himself had never spent any time with Zexion besides in training sessions. Other than that the scientist tended to avoid those who were not of the original apprentices. Also Demyx had yet to set up a day for the four of them to spend time together. "Thanks, I think I know where to check now."

"You are dismissed Thirteen." Xemnas waved his hand toward the door and leaned back into his chair. He wanted to correct Roxas when he stated that Zexion was Demyx's friend because that was preposterous considering Zexion did not have any friends. Six preferred to spend his time in solitude.

Roxas dashed out of the large room and pushed the heavy door behind him closed. Without waiting to hear the door click shut, Roxas hurried down the hallway toward the library. It was the closest room to where he stood. Luckily for him he didn't pass any of the other Organization members, most of which tended to pick on him for being Xemnas' favorite along with Saix. Sadly he didn't have the same intimidation Saix had over the other members. After taking a few turns he ran down the small flight of stairs leading to the library. Pushing aside the double doors, Roxas rushed into the room. When he arrived he didn't see or hear anyone in the room. Zexion would be quiet, but Demyx would not be. He stood there for a few minutes listening for any noise in the room, but disappointingly it remained silent.

The next room he decided to try was the labs, but he had a feeling that Demyx wouldn't be allowed in them for long periods of time. Normally he wouldn't check it, but he really wanted to find Demyx and apologize. Axel was important to him and he didn't want this to tear them apart. He spun around and walked back through the double doors and up the stairs. Of course he didn't think to use a portal to get to the labs, his mind was focused solely on finding Demyx. After navigating the labyrinth of white hallways Roxas made his way to the labs. He cracked open the door and peered inside. He noticed Vexen standing over a heartless who was strapped to a long gurney. There were scratch marks covering Vexen's lab coat and his gloves. Other than that there was no other beings in the room.

Roxas closed the door and leaned his back against he wall. The only other places he could think to check was in the training room, where Lexaeus was bound to be, or in Zexion's room, where he wasn't allowed to enter. Out of the two rooms, Zexion's room was closer. Based on that logic, Roxas headed toward the bedrooms. All he needed to do was peak inside, so hopefully Zexion would never know the door was opened. He walked a bit slower this time because he figured he would run into other Organization members and he didn't want to bring attention to himself.

He was right, He passed Larxene and Marluxia who were arguing about who would be more suitable to lead the Organization. Normally Roxas would be curious about what they were saying but he didn't want to get distracted. Of course they did not acknowledge him as he walked past, they were too busy in their own conversation, which Roxas was thankful for. Once he reached the hallway that contained their bedrooms he slowed down to a lazy walk. With each step he took he looked around to make sure none of the Organization was around and watching him. At any moment they could step out of their rooms and see him peeking into Zexion's room, which would be suspicious, and odds are they would tell the scientist.

With one last glance around him, Roxas insured that none of the members were around him. He grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open slightly. The room was dark even though the rest of the castle was bright. It must be Zexion's power keeping the light out of the room. Mumbling a curse under his breath Roxas opened the door a bit farther and squinted. He could see the outlines of the room, the bookshelves were easy to spot and the same with the rest of the furniture in the room. Something was laying on the bed, but he couldn't tell what from this distance, it just looked like a large lump. Obviously Zexion was sleeping but would Demyx be with him? He knew that Demyx slept in Axel's bed more often than he slept in his own, which drove Roxas crazy. So he wouldn't be surprised if Demyx chose another bed besides his own, but it would be surprising if Zexion allowed it since he needed personal space.

With as much confidence as he could muster, Roxas inched forward in the room. He left the door slightly ajar in case he needed to run out of the room quickly and opening the door would be a hindrance. He tripped over a few books on the floor, which caused him to come to a complete stop. His body froze when he heard a groggy moan from the bed. No one yelled at him or sat up to look at him, so he continued forward. Once he reached the bed he leaned forward for a better look, there was defiantly two figures on the bed. Demyx had to be in the bed.

"Demyx are you there?" He whispered as softly as he could manage. The only response he received was another groan. "Demyx?" This time one of the figures shifted positions and opened their eyes.

"Who is it?" Demyx yawned, snuggling further into the crisp sheets. He stopped moving realizing this was unusual for Axel's bed. Usually the sheets were warm and felt like they were over used. These cold unwelcoming sheets was not what he was expecting. The room was also dark, which was an odd occurrence in the castle. Suddenly it dawned on him that he was not in Axel's bedroom.

"Its Roxas, I need to talk with you, but I need you to say quiet because I don't want Zexion to know I was in his room."

"Z-Zexion's room?" Demyx stuttered, his eyes shifting over to the body that lay a few inches from his own. "I'm in Zexion's bed? How?...Oh yeah..."

"Now's not the time, we need to get out of here before we wake him."

"Too Late." A soft voice interrupted. "Thirteen what are you doing in here?" The darkness in the room slowly began to fade.

"I'm sorry, I really need to talk with Demyx about something." Roxas scratched the back of his head and looked away from the bed.

Zexion rolled off his stomach and looked at Demyx, who was propped up on his elbows. "Demyx, if you are going to converse with Roxas I would appreciate it if you spoke outside. I do not appreciate Thirteen entering my quarters, nor will I allow him to remain here." He could hear Roxas shift uncomfortably behind him, but he did not care how bluntly he spoke.

"Alrighty." Demyx crawled over Zexion and scrambled out of the bed, pulling most of his sheets along with him. He gave Zexion one last look, taking him his unkempt appearance, before he walked out of the room. What he didn't expect to see was Axel standing down the hallway with a shocked expression on his face. "Axel..."

Axel glared at Demyx and the room he exited. Before Demyx could think of what to say, Axel spun around and stalked down the hallway away from the scene.

"Roxas, what is wrong with Axel?" Demyx asked. "He seems to be angry about something."

"I think he is angry with me." Roxas sighed, sliding down against the wall until his butt hit the floor. "I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday. I kissed Axel, of course you weren't supposed to see that."

Demyx looked down at Roxas, a confused expression evident on his face. "Why are you telling me that? I already saw the two of you kiss, you don't have to remind me of it."

"That's the thing though, Axel wont talk to me until I straiten this out." He pulled his legs up against his chest, crossed his arms and rested his head against them as he thought of what to say. "I think I like Axel, I mean were Nobodies so we can't really feel, but it just seems like things are different between the two of us. Sometimes I think I can feel, but there isn't any way I can really explain it."

"I think I understand a bit, but what does that have to do with me."

Roxas looked up at Demyx with a look of pity and anger. "What does this have to do with you? You are really asking me this? I wanted to see what it would be like to kiss Axel, but Axel wanted no part in it. When you saw us he freaked out! Don't you understand?"

Demyx bit his lip unconsciously as he tried to understand what Roxas was trying to say. "So your saying Axel doesn't want to kiss you? Is he afraid that when I saw that I would think that he's gay, because that doesn't sound like Axel."

"No!" Roxas stood up with rage. "Of course that's not what he thought, are you really this dimwitted? It doesn't matter if you understand, I'm not going to give up Axel. This actually makes it easier for me."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand, just make sure that if Axel asks if you talked to me you tell him that I did." Roxas turned and headed in the same direction as Axel.

Demyx watched Roxas walk down the hallway until he could no longer see him. He had no idea what Roxas was trying to tell him, but he figured that if he needed to know he could always ask Roxas again later. Deciding to put the conversation behind him, Demyx turned to the other problem at hand. He had stayed over with Zexion and was surprised that he was still alive. Sighing to himself, he went to open the door only to find it opening on its own. He took a step backward when Zexion walked out of the room. He wasn't used to all these surprises.

"Good morning Zexy. I'm sorry about falling asleep in your room, I know that you like to be alone." Demyx scuffed his feet and kept his eyes focused on the ground as though he was interested in something on the white floors. "I'll try not to let it happen again."

Zexion smirked at Demyx's attempt to not look him in the eye. It was a smart move, that he will admit. Without saying a word he grabbed Demyx arm and pulled him toward the stairwell. He didn't want to reprimand Demyx for staying in his room, but on the other hand he did not want the spoiled boy to think that he was welcome to come anytime he wished. Demyx had already informed him of his habit of sleeping in Axel's bed, and he did not want his bed to become a hotel.

"Where are we going?" Demyx asked, struggling to walk at a slower speed. Zexion has a shorter stride, which caused Demyx to have to take lots of small steps in order to stay behind the schemer.

"We are headed to the kitchen for breakfast."

"Really? But you never eat breakfast with anyone." Demyx gasped, surprised at this change in routine.

"If you would have glanced at the time you would have realized that most of the Organization will not partake in breakfast for a few hours." Zexion replied, cautiously making his way down the ridiculously long stairwell.

The two Nobodies slowly made their way to the kitchen. Zexion unconsciously held onto Demyx's arm, but Demyx wasn't going to remind him of it. He liked the contact because it made him feel important. Most of the Nobodies, other than Axel, considered him a waste. He was not useful in most missions, either due to his laziness or lack of talent. It was nice to feel wanted. When they entered the room they didn't expect to see Axel and Roxas bickering across an island counter top.

"But Axel, I explained why I did it. Why are you still angry?" Roxas complained.

Axel slapped his hands down on the counter, completely oblivious to the two Nobodies in the room. "Because Roxas, if you hadn't done that Demyx wouldn't have run off to that bookworm!"

"Look, how was I supposed to know that Demyx was going to be there? You're the one who ignored him in order to hang out with me." Roxas countered, his face getting flushed in anger.

"Um guys..." Demyx tried to cut in and break the argument but his soft voice didn't carry across the room.

"I didn't ignore him and he knows that. I wanted to be friends with you Roxas, but I wasn't expecting things to turn out like this."

"Let me guess, you wanted to be friends with me only to get Demyx's attention. He would have another friend and forget about Zexion, but your plan failed."

"Roxas I can't believe you would think that!" Axel threw his hands into the air in desperation. "Demyx is not the reason I want to be friends with you so quit changing the subject."

Zexion walked over to the cabinets along the far wall, pulled out a large coffee mug, and placed it on the stove. He would not pay attention to this childish fight, not when he had other plans on how he wanted to spend his morning. He walked over to the coffee pot and poured some coffee that Vexen made prior to their entrance.

"GUYS!" Demyx yelled, this time finally getting Axel and Roxas' attention. "Stop fighting over this. I may not understand what is going on between the two of you, but I don't want to see my friends fight."

"Demyx, how much of that did you hear?" Axel asked worriedly. He was completely oblivious to Zexion, who was pouring sweetener into his coffee.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter. I just want us to get along." Demyx pouted. "Please can we just forget about it."

"Fine." Both Roxas and Axel muttered in unison, both sending a glare at the other.

"Good now that were all friends again, lets make some pancakes!" Demyx grinned. "I found a box of pancake mix in the pantry yesterday and it got me in the mood for some blueberry pancakes with syrup."

"Sounds good Dem, as long as you don't make it." Axel teased, grabbing Demyx's shoulders and tugging him closer. "How about we have Roxy over there make it for us."

Roxas sighed, realizing that there was no way of getting out of making them. Out of the three of them he was the only good cook. "Fine I'll make them, but you two set the table."

Demyx hurried over the cabinets and began to pull out mismatched plates. They only used the good china when Xemnas was eating, which was becoming less and less. It was when he turned around to place the plates on the bar in the kitchen did he see the kitchen door close. "Zexion left."

"What you mean that bookworm was in here?" Axel dropped the silver wear he was holding. If Zexion heard that argument with Roxas then he would know about Axel's feeling for Demyx. "Demyx, how long was he here?"

"He walked in with me, why?" Demyx asked, this time pulling out the cups.

Axel looked toward the door, looking for any sign that Zexion was still standing near the door. He didn't expect the older Nobody to eaves drop, but he wouldn't put it past him. After a few minutes he pulled his eyes away, not wanting bring attention to the fact that he was watching the door. When Roxas hollered that he finished the first batch of pancakes, he hurried over to the stove with a plate. "Roxas, were going to need more pancakes than that."

"That's why they call it a first batch." Roxas laughed, lifting his spatula into the air and flinging some batter into the air. "You guys go ahead and start eating, I'll join you after this next batch is done."

"We'll wait." Demyx smiled, however his eyes were locked onto the pancakes that were placed onto the island counter top. Although his eyes could not deviate from the sweet treat, he couldn't help but feel bad for abandoning Zexion. Zexion was the one who brought him down here in the first place, and as soon as Demyx turned his attention to Axel he had left alone. Maybe it would be impossible for Axel and Zexion to get along.

"Do you guys want to go to the clock tower today?" Roxas asked, throwing more pancakes on the plates. He turned off the stove and pulled out a stool by the island.

"I'll be there." Axel mumbled through his food. He grabbed the syrup from Demyx's hands and poured some on his pancakes.

"Hey!" Demyx reached for the bottle, but Axel's arms were too long. "Give it back!"

Axel laughed at the poor attempts to steal the bottle back. "Dem, you will have to try harder than that." He tossed the syrup to Roxas before shoving Demyx back in his own seat.

Roxas poured his syrup and glanced toward the two sitting across from him. Jealously sparked in his eyes and it took all of his self control to contain it. He took a deep breath and turned to face Demyx. "Are you going to come?"

"Of course!"

Roxas sighed inwardly, he had hoped that Demyx would be off with Zexion so he could have some alone time with Axel again. "We'll have to postpone it for later tonight because there is a meeting after dinner."

(^_^)

After dinner, which Xemnas chose not to attend, the Organization arrived in the "Room Where Nothing Gathers" for the meeting. None of the members had any inclination of what the meeting could be about, especially since Roxas joined the Organization a week ago.

Demyx bounced slightly in his chair, anxious for this meeting to be over with so he could join his friends at the clock tower in Twilight Town. His mind was elsewhere when a small hooded figure walked into the center of the room. He didn't notice the change until Xemnas began to speak about a new member, Number Fourteen. Demyx slightly cocked his head to the right as he studied how nervous the new member was, it reminded him of himself when he entered the Organization. When Number Fourteen stopped in the middle of the room she looked up at Roxas and smiled. Demyx noticed how taken aback Roxas was at the gesture and wondered if this would be the start of a new friendship.


	24. A difficult Mission

Demyx, Roxas, and Axel sat on the clock tower watching the bustling people of Twilight Town. Their ice creams melting from the sun, almost laying forgotten as the three conversed about the new member. None of them expected a new arrival because "Where Nothing Gathers" had no more chairs and Roxas had arrived a week ago.

Demyx listened to Roxas talk about the connection he felt with the new member, even though he knew they never met before. Of course this pleased Demyx because that meant that maybe they could easily befriend the girl.

"When she looked up at me I could have sworn that I knew her. It just doesn't make any sense." Roxas complained before licking the bottom of his ice cream where it was dripping onto his gloves.

"Maybe you should get to know her." Demyx suggested, leaning forward to get a better view of Roxas due to Axel's height blocking the smaller boy. "She could be from you life as a Somebody! I mean think about it, you don't remember your life as a somebody and you feel like you know her. That would be so cool!"

"Dem's right Roxas, its a bit ironic that she looked at you when she first came here." Axel grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him close.

"Do you know how awesome it would be to have a Nobody who you knew as a Somebody? I kind of envy the original six, they still get to hang out together."

Axel shook his head and starred out into the city. "It is not as cool as you think it is Demyx."

"Why not?"

Axel was silent for a few moments starring at the children playing in the street below them. "Think about it. It might seem nice to know someone in the Organization but you have to think that the other Nobody is also suffering just like you are. And were not who we used to be, no matter how much we may resemble our Somebodies. The other person could act completely different and your friendship is broken."

Demyx's smile vanished upon hearing those words. Axel was rarely serious and when he was it was usually frighting. "Axel...is there something your not telling me?"

Axel tore his vision from the children and look at Demyx's sad face. He couldn't tell Demyx what he was thinking no matter how much he wished he could. There was just somethings that were better left unsaid. "No Dem, I just notice how the Original Six act around each other."

"Oh." Demyx didn't look at it that way. He always noticed that Zexion seemed to get along well enough with the others, especially Lexaeus and Vexen. Then he remembered the tension that went around the six of them when Xemnas was around.

Axel stood up and threw the remains of his ice cream stick off the tower. "Its getting late, we should probably turn in for the night."

Nodding in agreement, Demyx reached his arms up toward Axel. "Wanna help me up?" He asked with big eyes and a slight pout on his face. When Axel grabbed his hands his face lit up. "Thanks Axel your the best!"

"Don't you forget it." Axel smirked, lifting Demyx to his feet. He created a portal to the Castle. "After you." Demyx grabbed Roxas by the wrist and pulled him along through the portal.

The three of them found themselves in the hallway outside their bedrooms. Demyx and Axel walked to Axel's room and Roxas to his own. Demyx waved to Roxas enthusiastically before walking into the warm bedroom. After staying in Zexion's cold room last night it was nice to stay somewhere he didn't have to bundle to stay warm. Of course Axel's room could get extremely hot but to him it was better than being cold. He sprinted onto Axel's bed, causing him to bounce on the mattress a few times.

Axel closed the door behind him and pulled off his boots. He then slipped off his coat and threw it onto the floor, adding to the small pile that was already beginning to form there. "Tell me your not going to sleep like that?" Axel laughed walking into his closet, which of course contained most of Demyx's clothes as well since the water lover hardly stayed in his own room.

"Of course not but it was too tempting not to do it." Demyx laughed sitting up a bit to see what Axel was up to.

"I swear sometimes your as bad as a little kid." Axel shook his head and tossed a pair of sleep pants at Demyx's face. Of course he would never admit that it was one of the reasons he liked Demyx. He pulled out a pair of pants for himself before closing the closet door. When he turned around Demyx had already changed and was sprawled on the bed.

"Hurry up Axel!" Demyx whined. "I want to go to sleep."

"I'm hurrying." Axel laughed. He quickly changed his clothes and collapsed on top the bed, not caring if he landed on Demyx or not. It was his fault for taking up most of the bed.

"Ow Axel get off me!" Demyx yipped, trying to pull his limbs out from underneath the other boy. The only response he received was a groan from Axel. He managed to wiggle himself out from underneath Axel after a few minutes. "Meanie."

"Just go to sleep."

(^_^)

Demyx woke up when he heard something at the door. He attempted to sit up and see who entered the room but Axel had him pinned underneath his arm. "Who's there?" He asked softly not wanting to wake up his friend.

"Nine I need to speak with Eight." Saix's deep voice grumbled. "Breakfast is being made in the kitchen, leave."

Scared beyond belief, Demyx scrambled out of the bed, waking up Axel in the process. "Sorry Axel I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Wait Demyx, what's going on?" Axel asked, still in a daze. It was unusual for Demyx to be awake this early.

"Hurry Nine. Eight I need to speak with you about our doll."

"Saix?" Axel asked, rubbing his eyes. "Demyx I'll see you later."

Demyx nodded, wished Axel luck and sprinted out of the door. He didn't think Saix liked him very much, but he didn't understand why. As far as he knew he had never done anything to make Saix angry with him.

Doing as he was instructing, Demyx made his way to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Very few members would be awake this early so he wasn't surprised when he saw Xaldin speaking with Xigbar rather than making breakfast. "Hi Xaldin, Xigbar."

"Mornin' little dude." Xigbar replied, "Your up early."

"I know, Saix needed to speak with Axel for some reason and kicked me out." Demyx pouted. "I didn't even get to fix my hair yet." He pouted, patting his flattened locks. "So who's up?"

"Vexen, Zexion, and Xemnas. None of which are in the dinning room." Xaldin answered. "Would you like some breakfast I hear you have a difficult mission today."

"What!" Demyx gasped. "How do you know that?"

"We have our ways." Xigbar smirked, crossing his arms.

Demyx groaned, slouching his shoulders and looking toward the ground. "Make me some pancakes I guess..." He sighed, hoping that the sugary treat would raise his spirits. He turned and scuffed his feet as he walked into the dinning room. It was just his luck to get a hard mission. He sat at his usual spot and sighed knowing there was no way of getting out of the mission, he could only hope that he would at least get to partner up with another member. He would even accept going on a mission with Marluxia or Larxene if it meant making his job easier.

As Demyx sat there pondering his fate a cloaked member walked into the room. At first he didn't notice the new arrival because he was starring at the table but when he heard a chair scuff across the floor did he look up. The new member sat down holding a muffin and a glass of chocolate milk. After a few moments of silence Demyx decided to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Demyx, Number Nine."

Number Fourteen looked up at Demyx as though she just now realized he was in the room with her. Unconsciously she curled in on herself when he spoke to her. She did not reply.

"Do you like it here? Its kind of intimidating at first, but luckily I had Axel to teach me everything. He was really nice about it too. I'm glad I didn't get stuck with one of the Original Six because they seem to have short tempers, especially Xaldin." Demyx paused waiting for the girl to say something but she remained quiet, only listening to what he said. Shrugging he continued to ramble until Xaldin walked through the door holding a plate full of pancakes followed by Luxord, who was swaying as he walked.

Xaldin dropped the pancakes in front of Demyx, along with a glass of orange juice. He then went into the kitchen to begin to Luxord's breakfast.

"Hi Luxord!" Demyx grinned, already forgetting the mission he was going to be forced to go on later. "Have you met Fourteen yet?"

"Demyx keep it down, I have a major hangover." Luxord groaned, laying his head on the table.

Not long after Demyx started eating, Saix entered the room carrying a slip of paper. He walked up to Demyx and placed the piece of paper in front of him. "Nine and Ten, you are to go to Agarabah and rid the world of two heartless that has become a hindrance to our plans."

"Yes!" Demyx cheered, relieved that he didn't have to do the mission by himself. He then looked over to Luxord, who looked exhausted and very much irritated. "Sorry..."

"Its alright lad, I'll manage."

(^_^)

Demyx and Luxord dragged themselves into the castle, their bodies exhausted and covered in sand. They had to fight two large Heartless in Agarabah. They had assumed that they would be fighting Large Bodies, but they were very wrong. Demyx's water power had little effect on the Heartless and Luxord had to turn back time a few times to escape a bad situation. By the time they defeated the second one the sun had set and they were the last of the Nobodies to return.

"That was unfortunate." Luxord huffed, his words difficult to understand through his accent.

"We should probably go to the infirmary." Demyx suggested, pulling at a rip in his cloak. "We should have Vexen look at our injuries."

"No way am I having that crazy scientist anywhere near me." Luxord lifted his hands, his fingers poking through holes in his gloves. "I'm going to find Zexion, he seems like he knows what he's doing."

"I'll come with you, Vexen will probably rant for hours about having to treat us. And to be honest he kind of scares me." Demyx laughed, but regretted it when the muscles in his chest tightened. "He's probably in the library."

The two Nobodies slowly made their way to the library, both of them were too weak to create a portal. They were lucky they had enough strength combined to make it home. Neither one of them would have been thrilled about staying in Agrabah that long. When they walked in the room it was completely dark and silent. Not even Zexion would be able to read in this condition.

"He's not here." Luxord sighed. He saw something move quickly in his peripheral vision, but his reaction was delayed. Until he heard the sound of something hitting the floor hard did he turn toward the distraction. What he found was unexpected, Demyx collapsed. "Demyx?" When he didn't get a response, Luxord sunk to the ground. He knew he wouldn't be able to carry Demyx anywhere and he was too exhausted to walk back up the stairs behind them. At the moment he felt as though Demyx had the right idea. Giving up on any thought of moving, Luxord rested his back against the door and closed his eyes.


	25. Realizations

A/N: Thanks to Raksha-DanceWaterDance and Watashi for the reviews and thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past. Sorry that the past three chapters has been unbetaed, I forgot to email them to SenseiAlicia to read over them.

(^_^)

The morning hours in the castle were surprisingly quiet. The early risers were enjoying the peace and quiet, and were not going to disturb their luxury wondering where the loudest member went off to. Xemnas knew that Demyx and Luxord returned to the castle late, therefore, he felt no need to wonder why the two had yet to show to breakfast. Actually according to him, it was one of the few meals he enjoyed since number eight entered the Organization. He sipped his coffee and watched Xaldin and Lexaeus discuss their latest training technique. It was unusual for the two Nobodies to remain in the dinning room this late, of course with Demyx's absence he could understand that they were in no hurry to evacuate. He then turned his attention to his second in command, who was currently sifting through the assigned missions for the day. "Saix, another cup." Xemnas motioned to his empty coffee cup.

Of course the blissful silence came to an end when the double doors burst open and violently slammed against the walls. Marluxia frantically scanned the room but cursed when he couldn't find the two Nobodies he was looking for. He turned tot he only member who would probably know the whereabouts of all the Nobodies. "Saix, where are Vexen and Zexion?"

"You will address me by rank Eleven." Saix growled, pouring the coffee away from Xemnas' cup, which resulting in the coffee spilling onto the table.

Marluxia huffed and glared at his superior. "I don't have time for that, where are they?"

"Saix, pay attention!" Xemnas yelled, causing Saix's attention to deviate from Marluxia and toward Xemnas, who was now wiping coffee off his coat.

"I apologize Superior." Saix bowed his head in submission at the harsh tones. The conversation with Marluxia was already forgotten and all his attention was diverted to the coffee. "Please, Allow me..."

"Anytime now! Its an emergency." Marluxia interrupted, both angry and annoyed at being ignored so easily. He despised being ranked so low in the Organization, truthfully he could probably overthrow most of his superiors.

Xemnas glared at Marluxia's obvious disrespect, Saix was his second in command and he did not appreciate the attitude one of his lowest members was presenting. "Eleven, what compels you to speak in such a manor. Disrespecting your superiors disrespects me, which is not something I will tolerate."

Marluxia's once annoyed look turned deadly. "Sorry."

"I sent Four and Six on a research mission in Christmas Town. What is this emergency?" Xemnas asked with a bored tone in his voice, already tired of listening to Marluxia's voice.

"It's Demyx and Luxord, I think there is something wrong with them. I was going to the Library for some books about gardening when I found them collapsed in the entrance. I think they were looking for Zexion because they are in bad shape." Marluxia spat out quickly. If it were any Nobody other than Demyx he would probably have ignored them and walked away, besides Larxene that is.

Xemnas thought for a moment before turning toward Lexaeus and Xaldin. Other than Vexen and Zexion, they were the only ones who would know anything about healing. "Five and Three, I need to you accompany Eleven to the library. If what I was informed of is correct, Nine and Ten require medical assistance."

Marluxia spun around and hurried back toward the library, deciding not to wait for the others to follow him. Before he left to find help, he woke Larxene up to watch Demyx until he returned. Of course she was not thrilled to be woken so early for such a meager task so he wanted to return as quickly as possible before she could do more damage. When he reached the library he found that the two were already there, Xaldin arguing with Larxene and Lexaeus lifting the two Nobodies over his shoulders.

"Mar, what took you so long? Its pathetic when these two brutes are quicker than you. Let me guess, like an idiot you were lost in the moment and ran all the way here? It figures you would do something like that when that water boy is here, geez you would think you would be smarter than that. I don't know what you see in him, he's such a..."

"Enough Larxene!" Marluxia interrupted, sending a glare toward the woman. He regretted it when she stalked toward him with one of her knives in her hand.

"You did not just interrupt me. Marly I thought you knew better than that." She smirked, placing on hand on her hip and the other pressing the knife against his chest. Before he could react a bolt of lighting shot from her knife, sending him flying toward a bookshelf, causing him to collapse onto the floor surrounded by disheveled books.

Lexaeus and Xaldin decided not to interfere in the spat and clambered out of the library and into the portal leading to the hospital wing of the castle. Lexaeus dropped the two Nobodies off onto separate beds and looked to Xaldin for guidance. It was true that they were more knowledgeable about healing than any of the Nobodies that currently resided in the castle, however, they would not call themselves experts on the subject. When it came to the practice rather than theory the two of them were no where near as skilled as Vexen or Zexion, who took their studies more seriously than the other apprentices.

"I do not know what we should do other than contacting Vexen and Zexion. They would be more useful here and we could finish their mission for them. We know they do no like to venture into other worlds so I believe they would appreciate the idea." Xaldin stated, looking to Lexaeus for confirmation. When he was given a slight nod, Xaldin stretched out his hand, creating a portal to Christmas Town. "I will return shortly."

(^_^)

Demyx stirred slightly, but did not make any significant moves. His whole body was sore, which was not surprising considering the amount of physical activity he had to do yesterday during his mission. The pain almost compared to that of when he first became a Nobody, but he doubted anything could be that bad. He felt cold hands wrapping his arms with something tight, he assumed that they were bandages but he didn't want to open his eyes to the bright light he knew would flood its way into his vision. Of course he was also light headed, which was another bonus for keeping his eyes shut. The hands were small and delicate, but were precise, as though they performed this task multiple times. In the back of his mind he hoped that it was Zexion who was working on him rather than Vexen, because the later crept him out on various levels. When Vexen looked at him with that large eye it was enough to give Demyx goosebumps.

The door to the room swung violently as Axel stormed into the infirmary. His anger was evident on his face when he noticed Zexion bandaging Demyx. How did the bookworm find out about Demyx's condition before he did? He was Demyx's best friend for crying out loud, he should have been the one to find Demyx, and if not then he should have been the first one to be notified. Completely ignoring Vexen, who was looking at Luxord, Axel hurried to Demyx's bed to get a good look at him. The blonde Nobody was wounded throughout his body and looked to be in serious pain.

"Eight, it would be appreciated if you stepped away from Nine. I am unable to work while you hover over him." Zexion sighed, finishing the bandaging on Demyx's arms.

Axel send Zexion a deadly glare before snapping. "Like I believe that. I know you well enough to know that you don't give a damn about me stopping the treatment, you just want to keep Demyx to yourself!"

Zexion returned Axel's glare with one of his own. It was not often that he displayed emotion but sometimes Axel causes him to loose his mask. "Eight, there is no logic in your answer. I am simply asking you to move."

Vexen turned his attention to the bickering Nobodies. Although he agreed with Zexion's logic, he had a feeling that Zexion did not want Axel around. Of course he couldn't blame the young apprentice, he himself is unable to tolerate Axel for long periods of time. He shook his head and was about to interrupt the argument but couldn't find an opening.

"I'm not going to move and leave you here alone with him when he's vulnerable." Axel slapped his hands on the mattress. "I know what you think of him. Don't think I'm blind to the way you treat him and look at him."

"What could a desperate simpleton like you know what I am thinking?"

"You act like your hiding it. I see the way you look at him when he's around, there's more than annoyance on your face, trust me. He is the only Nobody other than your little band of apprentices that you tolerate or give any attention to." Axel growled,his hands clutched the mattress to the point where his hands turned a ghostly white.

Zexion crossed his arms, his glare grew more intense as Axel spoke. "Eight, you really try my patience. Whether I have or have not grown attached to Demyx is none of your concern and frankly has nothing to do with treating his wounds. Standing next to his bed complicates his treatments, and I will be more productive if you stand aside." It took most of his self control not to attack Axel, but instead remain professional. Ansem taught him to keep his attention on the task at hand and not allow distractions to interfere.

"Quit changing the subject!"

"If I recall correctly you changed the subject. I am simply returning this conversation to it original topic."

Vexen took this opportunity to jump into the conversation, seeing as Axel was trying to think of a comeback to what Zexion stated, which of course was the truth. "Eight, leave the infirmary. You are giving me a headache and causing our patients distress."

"I'm not going to leave because you tell me to."

"Eight, if you do not leave this room now I will inform the Superior of your actions and request that he send you to Atlantica. Do not even attempt to persuade the Superior that you were in the right, because you know whose side he will take." Vexen turned back to Luxord, knowing the conversation was finished.

"Fine, I'll go." Axel turned to leave, but stopped when he reached the doorway. "Just remember this Zexion, Demyx is mine. Got it memorized?" He roughly pushed the door open and made a quick exit.

After hearing Axel leave, Vexen turned to his colleague with a raised eyebrow. "Is what Axel said true, do you fancy the boy?"

Zexion glanced down at the figure he was treating. Axel had made a valid point, he did allow Demyx to get close to him, something he only permitted Lexaeus to do. He needed to talk to Lexaeus and get his thoughts straitened out. Knowing that Vexen wanted a proper answer he said the only thing knew to be true. "He brings back certain feelings I thought I lost years ago."

"Interesting." Vexen mumbled, more to himself than to Zexion. He needed to talk to the other apprentices soon, he had a feeling that Zexion needed to be separated from Demyx. The boy was causing him to loose focus and Axel was becoming a problem.

(^_^)

Demyx waited to open his eyes until he heard both Zexion and Vexen exit the room. He had a feeling he wasn't supposed to hear that conversation between Axel and Zexion, especially the one with Vexen after Axel was forced to leave. Although he was still slightly confused on what happened exactly he realized that Axel and Zexion were fighting over him, but what could be so special about him? He wasn't the smartest Nobody in the Organization, and his fighting skill were horrid. Axel went as far as to claim him, something that caused Demyx to giggle. Then he remembered his conversation with Roxas and his mood sank. _Axel got angry when he saw Roxas kiss him...He likes me? So does that mean what Axel said about Zexion is true...does he like me too? _

A moan could be heard from the bed next to him and Demyx glanced over to find Luxord sitting up with his hands covering his face. Of course Demyx though Luxord was crazy, the man had to be just as sore if not more than he himself was, so why would he torture himself into sitting up? He was itching to ask if Luxord heard the conversation so he could try to understand more clearly what happened, but there was a part of him that didn't want to bring it up because somehow it felt personal. Deciding the best action would be to wait and see if he would bring it up, Demyx snuggled deeper into the surprisingly soft bed.

"Demyx you awake?" Luxord asked, his accent more slurred than normal, almost as though he was drunk. Which of course was often, so Demyx understood perfectly what the other man was asking.

"Yeah." Demyx whined when a sharp pain shot through his chest. He took a note in his head not to breath deeply for awhile. Unable to resist the urge Demyx had to ask, "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes or so, Vexen drugged me so that I would remain clonked out for awhile." Luxord looked over at the other Nobody, who looked worse than he thought he did, but of course that was only guessing because he had yet to look at himself in a mirror. "I'm surprised we made it, I thought for sure we were going to fade in that library."

"I wonder if it was Zexion who found us?" Demyx asked himself, but shook the mental image of the Nobody out of his head. He needed to focus on Luxord and decide other things later, especially Axel and Zexion.

"Probably. Who else goes down the library this early in the morning, well at least I'm assuming that it is in the morning. There isn't a clock in here so I'm basing this on how dark the sky looks from here." Luxord chuckled and glanced over at Demyx, who looked a bit spacey. "Something bothering you?"

Demyx sat and starred at the ceiling, his mind already drifting from what he should be focusing on. Axel sounded so angry, which was something that he didn't hear often. Sure Axel seemed like he was bipolar sometimes, but he had never heard Axel yell in that harsh tones before. It actually scared him when he thought about it, but luckily he had never been on the other end of Axel's hatred, which he was thankful for.

"Demyx?" Luxord repeated, looking slightly worried on the mental health of his companion.

"Huh?" Demyx snapped back to reality upon hearing his name laced with concern.

Luxord shook his head at the confused look on Demyx's face, the kid was something alright. "I asked if something was bothering you. You seem to be a bit out of it."

Demyx wanted to change the subject but he had a feeling that Luxord would pursue it. Although the two of them were not the closest friends, Axel and Demyx were the ones who really introduced him into the Organization and there was lingering friendship there. He especially knew that Luxord considered them more than acquaintances. Maybe it would be best to ask him what he thought on the matter at hand. Deciding that it would be best to get the advice of the older man Demyx took a deep breath, only to regret it seconds later when he once again felt the sharp pain. "Luxord did you hear anything before you woke up?"

Luxord just starred at Demyx, he thought he had already told the Nobody that he had been drugged by Vexen. "No...why?"

"Because when we were getting treated Axel came into the room and he was very angry about Zexion treating me. I understand that Axel was probably upset that he wasn't told sooner that I was hurt, I know I would be if Axel got hurt. But that doesn't explain why Axel was acting the way he did. He sort of told Zexion that he needed to get away from me because Zexion wanted me to himself or something like that. I don't know I'm so confused!" Demyx rambled.

"Your saying that Axel confronted Zexion about liking you?" Luxord asked, he though the situation was pretty clear, at least based on what Demyx said and what he could piece together from other events that he had witnessed between the three of them.

"I think so..."

"Demyx, I think you should know that it's pretty clear Axel wants you to himself. I can't say that he likes you or anything since as Nobodies were not supposed to have feelings, but he acts as though he does." Luxord felt bad that Demyx was clueless as to what was happening around him. It appeared as though the boy had never been in a relationship with anyone before they were Nobodies.

"Axel likes me...after hearing their argument I thought something along those lines, but I didn't believe myself. What about Zexion?"

Luxord thought for a moment, trying to picture all the times he had seen the two of them interact with one another. Of course his memories were slightly skewed with jealously since he wanted Zexion the moment he laid eyes on the smaller Nobody. Taking away that aspect of his memory was harder than he thought, but it appeared that each time they were together Zexion appeared to be content, occasionally annoyed, but not to the same extent he was with the other neophytes. "Zexion's complicated. He always wears that mask of his and its hard to tell what he is thinking most of the time. It appears as though he treats you differently than the rest of us newbies but I could be wrong."

"Oh." Demyx felt disappointed at those words, but why? He had never thought about Zexion that way, where as Axel he did get depressed when Roxas kissed him.

"What did Zexion say to Axel?"

Demyx thought back to the argument he overheard trying to remember what Zexion said. "Basically he just said that Axel was be stupid and he was interfering in my treatment." Now he felt even lower, Zexion didn't say anything...wait he did say something to Vexen afterward right, what was it? He felt his face flush when he remembered and his mood slightly lifted. "Vexen stopped the fight by threatening Axel and then he asked Zexion what Axel was talking about. He said that I bring back feelings he thought he lost years ago. Does that mean he likes me?"

Luxord was shocked and his face froze upon hearing that. Zexion actually said that? He never thought that Zexion would let down his guard, but he assumed that if Zexion thought he and Demyx were unconscious then talking to Vexen would be no big deal. "Demyx I would say Zexion feels similar to Axel, only he's just now realizing it where Axel probably felt this way for a long time and now feels threatened."

"Really? Then what do I do?"

Before Luxord was able to give any advice the door to the infirmary swung open. Marluxia strutted in, feeling overconfident despite the large bruise that formed on his cheek after Larxene was done punishing him for waking her up. "Demyx, your awake!" He hurried over to the bedside, completely ignoring Luxord who sat a few feet away. "How do you feel?"

Demyx sighed realizing that he was trapped with Marluxia. "I feel sore but that's about it. Zexion took good care of me."

"Thank goodness." Marluxia sat on the edge of Demyx's bed and studied the boys wounds. "I hoped that Zexion or Vexen would be the ones to treat you. I was horrified when I found you laying in the library."

(^_^)

Later that night Vexen gathered the apprentices, besides Xemnas of course. But if his plan succeeded then Xemnas would be involved. He had hoped that it wouldn't resort to this but he needed to get Demyx away from Zexion and Axel. The fight they had earlier would be the first of many if things continue, and he knew that in the end Zexion would be the one who would lose the fight in the long run. Axel was stronger and quicker, a deadly force against most of the Nobodies in the Organization. Once Lexaeus and Xaldin entered the room, returning from their mission, Vexen started the meeting.

"I have gathered you here because of a discussion we had not long ago. It appears as though things have taken a turn for the worse."

"How so?" Xaldin asked, pulling out a chair from the table they were meeting around. "I assumed that we would wait longer to decide what to do, if anything."

"As did I, but I witnessed something earlier today. As you know, after you took over our mission Zexion and I went to the infirmary to treat Luxord and Demyx. During the treatment Axel stormed into the room to pick a fight with Zexion, who was merely doing his duty. Of course I was able to send Axel from the room but I fear that their fight will continue."

"Kids fight Vexen, its probably nothing." Xigbar stated. He stretched out his legs and rested them upon the table, slightly leaning back in his chair.

"What was the fight about?" Lexaeus asked, more interested in that than the tension between the two teenagers.

"Demyx. Axel believes that Zexion is trying to steal Demyx away from him, and I believed that it was prosperous at first, but when I asked Zexion he let his guard down and confessed to feeling something. In our last meeting Lexaeus made it known that Zexion only talks about his problems to him. I know we discussed that Axel may become a problem and it appears that our fear is being realized. Axel was very close to attacking Zexion, and I know that in a fight Zexion will lose."

The room was silent as each member thought about what Vexen was saying. Axel was indeed causing a problem. Each of them assumed that it would be Demyx they would have to worry about, thinking that he would corrupt Zexion or hurt him. Axel was only a minor threat, something they calculated as a probable problem but nothing major. If Axel was going to challenge Zexion for Demyx then something had to be done.

"Do we want to separate Zexion and Demyx? It appears to me that Demyx is actually helping Zexion forget his past mistakes, something I mentioned at our other meeting by the way." Xigbar broke the silence, not wanting the two to be separated. He liked Demyx and figured if he was able to relieve Zexion of his pain and stress then it would be wrong to pull them apart because of a conflict with Axel. "Why don't we ask Xemnas to move Axel elsewhere, I never liked the kid anyway."

"It's interesting you mention that." Vexen replied, pulling out a notebook and flipping a few pages. "I have noticed Xemnas' new interest in memories. As Nobodies our personality and everything we know about ourselves comes from our memories. I overheard him talking with Saix about a new castle he wanted to conduct research in and I believe that it may become useful to us."

"Should we be conducting any more experiments? You would think that Xemnas would have learned last time that we shouldn't meddle in things beyond normal human understanding." Xaldin added, disturbed about the news Vexen presented. Personally he was finished with experiments, he just wanted to retrieve his heart.

"I fully agree, but as you know Xemnas does not believe that we made a mistake. He wanted power and he obtained it any way necessary, even if that meant sacrificing everything we worked for. Although we are against these new experiments it could be useful to separate Axel from Zexion."

"How so?" Lexaeus asked, not fully comprehending what Vexen was saying.

"Xemnas wants to send some Nobodies there to conduct the experiments on the Keyblade wielder. We could influence Xemnas to send Axel there away from Zexion and Demyx."

"You actually believe that Xemnas will take requests?" Xigbar laughed. "Knowing him he'll twist what we say."

"I believe that if we play our cards right we will be able to influence Saix, who in turn will report to Xemnas and our plan will be realized. If we confront Xemnas ourselves I do believe that he will realize that we were holding meetings about our fellow apprentice without him and he will be very vindictive."

"You really think he would be upset if he found out about our little rendezvous?" Xigbar continued to laugh, picturing a furious Xemnas ranting about being left out.

"Normally he would not act upset, but he owes a lot of his power to Zexion. If Ienzo had not twisted Ansem's arm to get that laboratory we would still be in Radiant Garden, so in a way he is underneath Zexion. And if he does find out that we know Zexion is having feelings, which is supposed to be impossible for us, he will call us traitors for not turning him in. We must keep this a secret between ourselves, do not mention any of this to Saix when we speak with him, agreed?"

"Agreed." They all replied.


	26. Final Decisions

Demyx lay in his own bed, the second time since he had been invited to stay with the pyromaniac. His room may be decorated, however, it felt empty. The blue walls seemed sad, he didn't think that his favorite color would be associated with the memories of sadness he knew as a somebody. Of course he knew that colors didn't have feelings, much like himself, but somehow he couldn't explain his current situation. His two best friends were fighting over him, his two best friends were attracted to him, and his two best friends loathed each other for as long as Demyx knew them. How Demyx found himself in this love triangle he wasn't sure, but he needed to find a way to fix it. But how would he fix it? It wasn't his fight, but then again it was. If he could just pick one it would all be over, but he didn't want to lose either of them. Axel had been his first friend and the person he was closest to. Zexion was a fairly recent addition, who of course still finds him annoying, but he hardly became close to anyone so it was odd that he befriended Demyx.

Sighing to himself he sat up in bed and summoned his sitar to his hands, knowing that music was how he expressed himself when he couldn't put it into words. Hopefully it would work this time and he would find an answer to his current problem. He thought of memories he had of the two Nobodies and unconsciously strummed the strings. As he played he noticed the tune begin to take shape but it wasn't giving him any answer. At this point Demyx stopped forcing himself to think of the two and closed his eyes, hoping that he was thinking too hard. The tune was growing soft and dark, at least to his ears it was compared to how he usually played, was this telling him something other than he was upset?

As he was thinking he thought he heard a soft knock on the door. Demyx was hesitant to open the door so he ignored the noise, telling himself he was probably hearing the rain pound against the castle. He continued to play, but the knock continued, this time louder than before. Knowing that there was no way he could ignore this knock, Demyx set his sitar on his bed and slowly made his way to the door. Gathering all the courage he could muster, Demyx reached for the door handle and pulled. Axel stood in the doorway, worry was evident on his face. "Hi Axel."

Axel combed his hair back with his fingers trying to decide what to say. He really didn't expect Demyx to be alone in his room, actually he was expecting the room to be empty. Realizing Demyx was waiting for him to speak, Axel quickly came up with something to say. "Demyx is there something wrong? You've been avoiding me, and don't deny it when I'm not the only one who's noticed."

Demyx opened his mouth to deny Axel's accusation, but he knew that it would be pointless. Axel knew something was wrong, but he couldn't explain what was wrong. As far as Axel and Zexion knows he was unconscious during their fight, therefore he wouldn't know anything about their rivalry. He bit the side of his mouth trying to decide how he should respond.

"Dem, you can tell me you know...Is it something I did?" Axel asked, fearing that he somehow scared off Demyx. "Or what Roxas did?"

Demyx shook his head in response, words were still evading him. He had a feeling that if he spoke he might accidentally reveal something that he shouldn't'.

"Ok...Did Zexion do something to you?" Axel asked, narrowing his eyes when he mentioned the other Nobodies name. "If he did..."

"No he didn't." Demyx interrupted, not wanting to hear what Axel would do to him. "I just wanted some time alone, you know to work on some music." Demyx partially lied, he was working on music, it just wasn't the entire reason he was here. "Most of Organization gets angry when I play around the castle, so I play in here so they cant yell at me."

"Seriously Demyx, whats going on? You never cared before if you played around the castle." Axel leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. He didn't want to use intimidation but if that's what it took for Demyx to talk he would have to. "If you wanted to play your sitar in private I wouldn't be surprised, but that's not the only reason is it? You never sleep alone in your room, ever since you joined the Organization, why stop now?"

Before Demyx could answer that question Saix walked into the hallway and glanced at the two Nobodies. Not caring if he was interrupting something, Saix stalked up to the two. "Lord Xemnas is holding a meeting you are required to attend."

Axel glanced at Saix, who had once been his best friend as children. They grew apart after their hearts were taken, and now they hardly spoke to one another. Saix changed drastically, now he was Xemnas' second in command and basically an attack dog. Slightly irritated at Saix having no class and interrupting what was obviously an important conversation, he spat "Cant you see were busy here?"

"Eight, Do not argue with me." Saix growled, locking eyes with Axel. "Go to the meeting room, now."

"What's the meeting about?" Demyx asked, for once happy that Xemnas is organizing a surprise meeting. Usually he, as well as the rest of the Organization, hated meetings to the point where many of them had to threatened to come.

Saix smirked seeing the relief in the young boys eyes. So he wasn't the only one who was glad to be rid of Axel's glare. "The Keyblade wielder and Castle Oblivion. This meeting will change how you will operate from now on."

"Oh." Demyx slid past Axel and walked over to Saix. "Ok, take us there."

"WHAT?" Axel gasped, looking at Demyx with complete and utter shock on his face. "Did you just ask Saix to take you to a meeting, please tell me I heard that wrong."

"Whats wrong with Saix taking us, were all going to the same place anyway right?" Demyx asked, his eyes wide and innocent, at least that is what he hoped he portrayed. "Let's go Axel."

Grumbling with each step, Axel followed the two Nobodies into a portal to the meeting location. Most of the Organization was already present, the only ones absent were Vexen and Lexaeus, who were currently trying to finish an experiment that could not be left alone. Xemnas had allowed this absence, only because he assumed the two would not fight against his decision today, considering it was their idea, only he modified it somewhat.

Demyx squirmed in his seat when he noticed Axel glaring at him. When would the meeting start? As soon as Saix took his own seat, Xemnas raised his hand Signaling the silence of the room. Was Axel mad at him?

Xemnas coughed softly to gain the attention of his subordinates. "My fellow Nobodies, it has come to my attention that the KeyBlade wielder could be of some use to us. I want to manipulate him to work with us, however, for that to happen his memories must be altered."

"How are we going to do that Superior?" Xaldin asked, not caring if he interrupted Xemnas' little speech. He wanted to know all the details beforehand, surprises did not sit well with him.

"Number Three if you would not interrupt I will explain." Xemnas glared down at the lance wielder. "During one of Number Two's assignments he tracked down a girl who has the ability to alter the memories of the KeyBlade wielder. She is an unusual Nobody born from the heart of a Princess of Hearts and the body and soul of Sora, but like us she was never meant to exist. Currently she is being held in the laboratory with Four and Five, but she will not be there much longer. She will be transferred to Castle Oblivion, in a world between worlds. We must lure the KeyBlade wielder there."

"Why can't we just kidnap him?" Larxene butted in.

"There are two reasons, the first being that he is traveling with two others which would make kidnapping him difficult and second being that it is easier to alter the memories of a person if they are accepting. In order to accomplish this task, tomorrow I am sending half of you to Castle Oblivion to guide him."

The room went quiet as each Nobody contemplated what Xemnas just said. Some were concerned about leaving the castle for a long period of time and others were thinking of obtaining power.

"The numbers I call will be going to Castle Oblivion. I will need to speak with those people individually to discuss your roll in the castle. Do not diverge this information with anyone other than myself and Seven, as it may compromise the mission you are assigned. Four, Five, Six, Eight, Eleven, and Twelve. You are dismissed and I expect those I called to report to my office by the end of the day." Xemnas left the room before conversation and complaining erupted throughout the room.

"This is absurd!" Axel yelled, throwing his arms in the air. He would be separated from Demyx for who knows how long and he didn't want to leave without clearing things up between them.

"I know, why do you get to have all the fun?" Xigbar huffed in disappointment before exiting the room.

Demyx sat and starred at nothing in particular. He was completely caught off guard with the news. On one hand he was ecstatic that he didn't have to go on that mission because it sounded extremely hard. But on the other hand he would be separated from Axel and Zexion just when things were starting to make sense to him. He needed to speak with both of them before the end of the day.

Slowly each of the members exited the room until Demyx and Axel was left alone. Demyx turned his attention to the flame wielder, butterflies were swarming in his stomach. He really didn't know what to say but he somehow felt trapped when Axel starred at him.

"That was some news, huh?" Was all Demyx could think to say, not being able to handle the awkward silence in the room.

"Yeah, I wont be able to see you for awhile." Axel sighed, realizing that Demyx didn't want to revisit their earlier conversation, but he had to force him to talk. "Demyx about earlier, why were you avoiding me?"

Demyx closed his eyes knowing that Axel was going to ask him again. He knew he had to talk to Axel and set things strait before he left for Castle Oblivion but he didn't want to, especially since he was just now figuring it out for himself. Deciding it was best to lay out the truth he opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and attempted to calm himself. "Axel, tell me something first. What do you think of me?"

"What kind of question is that? You're my best friend and well..." Axel scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of the best words to say to describe a feeling he knew would be there if he had a heart. "Dem, I'm attracted to you. I cant say I have feelings for you since I know that we aren't capable of having them."

Demyx started to feel a bit more calm when Axel admitted something that he knew was hard to do. "The reason I asked and the reason I've been avoiding you is the same." He looked away from Axel knowing he would have to reveal that he heard that conversation in the hospital but he knew that he wasn't supposed to, it was meant to be private. Since Axel admitted his attraction he knew he had to admit what he heard. "The last time I was in the hospital wing I heard things that I shouldn't have. I heard you yelling at Zexion for getting too close to me and for trying to steal me away from you. I was so surprised and confused that I wanted to get away from both of you."

"Oh...you heard that?"

"Yeah." Demyx replied to the question he had already answered. "I then heard some stuff between Zexion and Vexen after you left and found out that he 'feels' the same as you. I just don't know what to do or say. I want to tell you the same thing you told me but I cant and its the same with Zexion. Both of you confuse me and I just cant decide right now." Demyx sniffed, tears starting to come to his eyes. "I...I just don't know. This news makes it all so hard. Man I didn't know Nobodies could cry like this."

"Our bodies remember crying, its like a fixed reaction." Axel explained, hurt by what Demyx said. He knew he was being selfish by wanting Demyx to tell him what he wanted to hear but he wanted the water Nobody and didn't want to share. "Demyx I know I want you to choose me without a second thought but I'm not going to push it. Sure we may be separated for a long time, but that just means you have all that time to miss me." Axel winked.

"Axel you're awesome." Demyx laughed, holding back his sobs. "I need to talk to Zexion real quick and then we should go to Twilight Town and get some ice cream."

Axel nodded and exited the room before he set fire to the room when Demyx mentioned talking to Zexion. He needed some fresh air and he wanted to spend some time with Roxas before he left. The little guy left and impression on him and he was being forced to leave him too.

After Axel left the room Demyx let out a big sigh, one conversation down and one more to go. Somehow he didn't fear this one as much as the one he just had, Zexion seems a bit more relaxed and understanding about everything. Shaking his head of all the drama of the last few minutes, Demyx created a portal to Zexion's room, where he was sure the smaller Nobody would be packing what little he had for the upcoming mission. When he arrived he was shocked to see Zexion closing the closet door where their once stash of snacks was, which now had a new home in a garbage bag on the floor. "Hi Zexy." Demyx mumbled when Zexion took no notice of him.

"Demyx, what bring you here?" Zexion asked, walking over to a bookshelf to relieve it of its contents.

Demyx shuffled his feet on the floor as he watched Zexion pull the books from the shelves gently, as though they would break with the smallest amount of force. "I need to talk to you about something personal."

Zexion turned his attention to Demyx and placed the book he was holding back on the shelf. "I assumed you were here to tell me goodbye. I am surprised there is another matter you wish to discuss."

"Well I do want to wish you good luck, but I need to ask you something. What do you think of me? Seriously." Demyx asked, surprised at how much easier this was than asking Axel earlier. Maybe he had practice or he was comfortable with Zexion.

Startled by the question, Zexion raised his visible eyebrow. "Well, Demyx, you are the only Nobody besides the original six who I have accepted and openly hold a conversation with."

"That's all?"

"It appears that there is a specific answer you are looking for." Zexion smirked slightly and walked over to Demyx. "However, there is something you are withholding from me."

"What do you..." Demyx stumbled over his words.

Zexion stopped a few inches from Demyx and looked up to meet his gaze. "I know you were awake in the hospital wing that day. You know word for word what I said to Vexen when he inquired about you."

"WHAT?" Demyx raised his voice and jumped back slightly. "How did you know?"

"You are not good at faking. Your breath was uneven and I could feel you tense when I was bandaging you." Zexion replied smoothly.

"They why did you tell Vexen what you did?"

"Maybe it was my way of telling you what you have been to oblivious to see yourself." Zexion kept eye contact with Demyx. Before Demyx could comprehend what was going on he felt Zexion pulling the strings on his coat, causing him to lean forward slightly. He then felt Zexion's soft lips against his own but his shock kept him from responding, instead he stared with wide eyes and held his breath. A few seconds later Zexion released Demyx.

"Zexion..." Demyx gasped at the display of affection. He knew his face was flushed due to the heat radiating off of it.

Zexion turned back to his bookshelf to resume his packing for the long trip ahead. "Demyx, you overheard my conversation, therefore, you should know that I think I can feel some emotion when you are around. I realize that this is impossible due to our lack of..." He was interrupted when Demyx spun him around, pressed him against the bookshelf, and kissed him sloppily. Within seconds he wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist, pulling the other Nobody closer.

Demyx completely forgot about Axel, his mind only focused on Zexion and the fight for dominance, which he knew he would lose.

(^_^)

Demyx woke up the next morning alone in Zexion's room. The older Nobody already left for Castle Oblivion without a single word. After rubbing his eyes a few times, Demyx forced himself to sit up. He slid out of the bed, pulling the covers with him as he walked to the bathroom. This room was also emptied, the only things left behind were a few opened bottles of shampoo, conditioner and soap. Demyx sighed and walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water. The steaming water helped ease his sore muscles, which he was thankful for.

After showering and dressing in his uniform, Demyx drifted around the castle. He was hungry but he didn't want to go to the kitchen knowing that half of the members were gone. Although he knew that they were not dead, but it was hard to believe that they would survive. Sora sounded very strong, and he had a feeling that the six that were sent were going to their doom. He didn't like to think that he was going to lose his best friends but there wasn't much he could do. Thinking these thoughts depressed him even more. He had finally realized that he "loved" Zexion and they were separated, and he had a feeling that fate hated him.

He walked to Axel's room and opened the door and then it hit him. He was supposed to meet Axel at Twilight Town yesterday after talking with Zexion. He was too busy with Zexion last night that he completely forgot his promise to eat ice cream on the clock tower. Realizing it was too late to apologize and beg for forgiveness, Demyx fell atop Axel's bed and sobbed. After experiencing this much pain and hurt he now realized how silly it was for Nobodies not to have feelings.

A/N: I decided to write the author note at the end because there are a few things I would like to say regarding this chapter that would spoil it if I wrote at the beginning. I realize that there are many readers who read this story because of the Axel/Demyx pairing and I have to say that it is my favorite pairing too...but in order for the ending to work out I had to get Zexion and Demyx together and I apologize. Next chapter will be the final chapter in this story.


	27. Castle Oblivion

A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR "FEELINGS ARE ILLUSIONS"! This chapter is set up differently than the others, focusing mainly on what happens in Castle Oblivion with a twist. A lot of the dialogue comes from Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories and the scenes are short and fragmented. I think this way I am able to tell what happens in Castle Oblivion quickly and focus on the motives in the chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story and to all those who have read this, it means a lot to me. I'm thinking about writing another story but I do not have any ideas on what I should do, so I have a poll on my profile that asks what pairing you are more likely to read. If you liked this story and want to read something else I would really appreciate feedback either in a review or on the poll.

Thanks again and enjoy the last chapter.

(^_^)

Zexion knew Marluxia and Larxene were trying to overthrow the Organization. He had heard them talk to each other in the library when they thought he was elsewhere. Marluxia wanted power, and with that power he believed that Demyx would acknowledge him. He had a strong feeling that Xemnas knew of their plans because he sent them away before they could stir too much trouble. Of course if that were true then Vexen, Lexaeus, and himself were sent there to actually complete the mission and keep an eye on the two traitors for any signs of betrayal. The only thing he couldn't could place was Axel, why was he sent here? Sure the pyromaniac was annoying and constantly causing trouble but sending him here would likely backfire, knowing Axel he would be persuaded by Marluxia to join him. Axel was more useful than Demyx, so wanting to get rid of him was unlikely, unless Xemnas felt that Axel was a traitor as well. He would have to investigate this matter with his fellow apprentices.

(^_^)

Axel was furious, well as furious as a Nobody could be. He knew Demyx bailed on him to be with Zexion, he could add two and two together. What he didn't know was why Demyx would choose to be with a recluse instead of him, it didn't make any sense. If Demyx didn't want to be with him then so be it, he would get his revenge.

Axel walked into a small room and closed the door behind him. The room was small and lined with bookshelves. On a small desk Larxene sat watching a camera that was currently following Sora, who was trying to remember a girl's name from his childhood. He walked up behind her and looked at the struggling boy. "It looks like Sora's memories are changing."

Larxene looked up from her screen and up at Axel, who's face displayed pure hatred. Seeing the unusual sight made her smirk, he would be so easy to manipulate right now. "Axel what brings you here?"

"I have to give this to you." Axel handed her a small card shaped like a crown.

"Looks like it's my turn to play." She stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "I've been waiting for too long to have some fun."

Axel knew Larxene and Marluxia's plan to overthrow the Organization, and he couldn't pass up a chance to get rid of these annoying characters. And it would help him get his revenge on Zexion. Playing along, Axel replied "Don't break him Larxene." He needed to let them think he was on their side if his plan was to work. "After we complete the mission we will need him if were going to take the Organization."

Larxene looked to Axel, a sly look on her face as though she expected this from him. "So you're in on this too? Keep quiet about it until the time is right." Without waiting for a reply from Axel she walked out of the door.

Axel slumped onto the couch to wait for his plan to go in motion. He would first destroy Marluxia, just because he chased after Demyx. Larxene was merely a pawn to get Marluxia to trust him, he could care less what happened to her. Then he would go after his main target, Zexion. He would allow Zexion to learn of their plan to overthrow the Organization and he would have to kill him because he would know too much. If the others were killed in the process so be it. Actually he would be better if Vexen and Lexaeus died, they would be suspicious of Zexion's death otherwise.

(^_^)

Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion sat in a circle around a small table, papers scattered around them as they thought of a plan to stop Marluxia and Larxene. They knew that the traitors wanted to use Sora to assist them in taking over, therefore, they needed someone who could fight against Sora and win. Currently none of them would be able to defeat him when Sora was being watched.

Zexion smelled another presence in Castle Oblivion and a smirk appeared on his face. Riku emanated darkness, he would be the perfect pawn. Of course they needed to convince Riku to join them in their struggle, which wouldn't be easy. But if what he heard about the boy was true, he was strong but had many weaknesses, therefore it would be easy to overpower him. If put in a battle against Sora he would have to manipulate to fight, but that was Zexion's specialty. "I have a solution to our problem."

The remaining two looked up from their paperwork and starred at him in confusion.

"Riku has entered the castle and I believe that he will be of some use to us."

(^_^)

Larxene returned to the room where Axel still sat, planning out the fine details to his scheme. "Axel, surprised you're still here." He shrugged in response. She was going to continue talking but her attention was diverted to the portal that opened in the room. She scoffed when Vexen walked through, followed by a small boy with white hair.

"Vexen what is that?" Axel asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"I created a replica of Riku, Sora's best friend. I came to lend a hand." Vexen replied, motioning to the boy behind him.

"What? You couldn't capture Riku yourself so you made a replica of him! How precious!" Larxene laughed into the back of her hand.

Riku Replica stepped forward, bypassing Vexen. "I am not the same as Riku, I am better than he is."

"You expect this clone to be able to defeat Sora?" Axel asked, leaning forward. Another piece of his puzzle being added, he knew this replica would be useful in more ways than Vexen could ever imagine.

Vexen glared at Larxene and Axel. "Of course I realize that this is not the real Riku, but think of the possibilities this could bring us."

Larxene walked up to Riku Replica and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the door. "I think he'll be more useful if we alter him and give him Riku's memories." Before Vexen could intervene Larxene created a portal to Namine's room and disappeared.

(^_^)

Later that day, Vexen ran after his creation, who was hurrying to fight Sora. The Replica believed that he was Riku and his soul purpose was to protect Namine, even if it meant hurting Sora in the process. Vexen did not have this in his calculations. Sure it was good for the apprentices if the replica could defeat Sora, but it would also allow the others to manipulate the replica depending on the situation. He wanted this fight on his own terms, but of course the others had to intervene. Luckily for him he had a trump card, he would give Sora the memories of Twilight Town, something that only belonged to Roxas. This would mess up their plans because Sora would realize that something was wrong.

(^_^)

"What is Vexen doing?" Larxene screeched when Sora received the Twilight Town Key. "Has he finally lost it!"

Axel was amused with this turn of events, apparently his plan was working. The apprentices of the lower floors were working against them already, things were moving fast. "It'll be fine as long as Sora doesn't catch on. If he counts this world as a world he just doesn't remember there shouldn't be a problem."

Marluxia walked into the room after hearing Larxene's voice trail town the hallway. "That was a cunning move for an old man." He laughed, flowers trailing behind him as he walked. "It seems like they are trying to ruin our plan, although I do not know how they found out. Something must be done." He turned to Axel with full confidence of his loyalty to him. "Rid us of our traitor."

Axel's smirk grew wider with these words, Marluxia was just asking to be eliminated. For now he would play his part and go after Vexen, but it wouldn't be long before he went after another target. He created a portal and stepped through to the replicated Twilight Town just before the gates of the mansion.

"If you continue to seek Namine your heart will become Marluxia's pawn!" Vexen yelled, trying to persuade Sora from falling into Marluxia's trap.

"I'm no ones pawn!" Sora yelled, his grip on his KeyBlade tightening.

"Namine is..." Before Vexen could finish his sentence Axel arrived.

(^_^)

Zexion and Lexaeus once again sat at the round table. "Vexen is gone. We now have proof that Marluxia is trying to take over the Organization." Zexion mumbled before taking a sip of his coffee. He knew he should have been sad when hearing of the news, especially since he used to see Even as a father figure when they were apprentices, but being away from Demyx made him cold once again. "When Marluxia first arrived he was so infatuated with Demyx I did not consider the possibility that he would be power hungry."

Lexaeus nodded.

"It will not be long before they come after the two of us next."

Lexaeus could hear the lack of emotion in Zexion's voice, he knew that their plan to separate him from Demyx was working. Now that he saw the effect on his friend he regretted asking Xemnas for this favor. Somehow Vexen was gone and Zexion was more unemotional than he was before meeting the blonde. "Zexion do you miss Demyx?" It was not often that he spoke, but he knew he needed to tell Zexion what they planned.

"Lexaeus go capture Riku." Zexion did not want to answer that question, therefore, he ignored it. He could not miss Demyx because he could not feel. He knew the possibility of Lexaeus succeeding in this task would be slim, but it was their only option. Marluxia would see them as hindrances and eliminate them, Riku would be their saving grace. "Don't disappoint me."

Without another word Lexaeus walked to his final battle with regret on his mind. He could not focus on the battle because he was torn. Somehow instead of saving Zexion he ended up making the situation worse, he only wished that one day Zexion would forgive him.

(^_^)

Axel knew Zexion was the only apprentice left, things were going according to plan. He convinced Namine to restore Sora in order to thwart Marluxia's plan and save Sora. Now that Roxas was the only Nobody he liked he had to save Sora, Roxas' somebody. Of course it wouldn't be long before Marluxia and Larxene discovered he betrayed them. And now Riku Replica was off to Sora to find out who's memories were real. Now he had to wait for Larxene to go after Sora again, but this time she would be defeated due to Sora's need to protect Namine. It was not easy to pull everyone's strings, but this was real entertainment.

He waited around until he heard the sounds of battle from a floor below. He knew Larxene was battling Sora, it wouldn't be long before he went after his next target, Marluxia. Once he was sure Marluxia would be taken care of by Sora he was going to go after Zexion, his main target.

(^_^)

Zexion desperately needed to get Riku on his side, Sora was killing off the Organization and he knew that Marluxia would be after him soon. He walked across the battlefield where Lexaeus was eliminated. He walked to where Riku was located knowing he would have to face the boy himself. For once he was unsure what the outcome of the battle would be, he couldn't manipulate anyone to fight for him.

(^_^)

Axel walked out of a portal where Marluxia was bullying Namine into erasing Sora's memories completely. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Marluxia turned to face Axel, anger evident on his face. "Axel, you traitor. You said you agreed to our plans."

"Remember the order you gave me, 'Rid us of our traitor', I believe that your attempt to overthrow the Organization makes you the traitor." Axel smirked before pulling out his weapons and throwing them toward his enemy.

"I'll just have to kill you!" Marluxia yelled, pulling out his scythe.

As the battle began Sora appeared to protect Namine, just as Axel planned. Marluxia grabbed Namine to use as a shield, which angered the small boy. After Axel attacked Marluxia regardless of the hostage, Sora turned his attention to Axel, who then persuaded Sora to attack Marluxia. Knowing that Sora would easily defeat flower boy, Axel exited to find his true victim, Zexion.

(^_^)

Zexion stumbled out of a portal after his fight with Riku, his entire body was injured and he was exhausted. If he had stayed any longer he would have perished, he was lucky that he escaped when he did. He heard the sound of a dark portal opening and he looked behind him only to find Riku Replica and Axel standing there. At first he is startled, thinking the replica is the real Riku, however he realized that it was the replica.

"Wouldn't you like to be real?" Axel asks the replica. He wanted to kill Zexion with his own hands but he thought it would be more horrifying for Zexion, seeing how already got defeated by Riku, to be killed by the replica. "All you need is the kind of power the real Riku doesn't have, if you can get that you can be a real person, not Riku nor anybody else." Axel paused to let what he just said sink into the replica, this was far too easy. "You wont just be a copy of someone else, you will be unique, your own self." With these words he knows he has the replica right where he wants him.

Startled by what Axel is saying, Zexion asks "Axel what are you saying to him?" He never knew exactly what Axel's role in all this was, but he was beginning to think that Axel was after him for personal reasons. He stole Demyx from Axel and now he was going to pay the price.

Ignoring Zexion's question, Axel continued to talk to the replica. "You know, he's as good a place to start as any." Amusement lacked in his voice because he didn't want the replica to know that he was being used, but he couldn't hide it from sparkling in his eyes. Revenge was sweet.

"You cant do this!" Zexion yelled at Axel, but he knew that it was futile. The replica grabbed his coat and lifted him off the ground, pushing him into the wall he was using for support. Zexion tried to struggle but he was too exhausted from the previous battle.

"So sorry Zexion, you just found out way to much." Axel stated, amusement laced every word. He waited a long time for this moment and he was going to relish in it. When he noticed Zexion begin to fade Axel turned to leave.

"Are you saying this had nothing to do with Demyx?" Zexion managed to choke out, wanting to know the true reason why Axel was killing him. He seriously doubted it was because he found out about his treachery.

"Maybe a little." Axel mumbled. "I told you Demyx was mine, but now both of you will suffer." Axel stated before leaving the room.

The replica dropped Zexion once Axel left the room. "I do not follow his orders, but if I did not comply I would have been killed. I want to be my own person, but killing you will not accomplish this, however, I believe that it is too late. You will die from these wounds so I will take my leave."

Zexion watched the replica leave, dropping a small bottle of green liquid on the other side of the room. He thought about Demyx, knowing that the cheerful Nobody will be crushed when he finds out that he is dead. In order to spare him the misery he knows will come he used what little power he had left to create an illusion in Demyx's mind, forcing him for forget that they were friends, if not more.

(^_^)

Demyx sat in the gray room and starred into space. He wanted to know when the members sent to Castle Oblivion would return, but no one would tell him. Apparently the only ones who knew was Xemnas and Saix, which wasn't surprising. As he sat there he felt a sharp pain in his head, he lowered his head to rest against his legs and the pain disappeared within seconds. Something felt different but he didn't know what, it almost felt as thought he was missing or forgetting something he thought he should have. Deciding he was being silly, Demyx hurried to Xigbar who returned from the Superiors office with a grim face.

"Demyx, what do you want?" Xigbar asked, being unusually mean. He had just found out that all the members of Castle Oblivion were gone, except Axel.

"Did Xemnas say when they would return from Castle Oblivion?"

Xigbar could see hope in the poor boys eyes, and he knew that if he told him the truth that it would devastate him, even if Axel was returning. He knew he couldn't hide the truth from him for long, especially once word got around that they were all eliminated by Sora and Riku. " Yeah. Demyx, Axel is the only one coming back. Everyone else was was eliminated."

"What? How could..." Demyx couldn't ask, everyone was gone. Sure he never really knew the others very well, but it was still sad to hear that they were gone. He really wanted to get to know them more, even if most of them didn't like him. Vexen always seemed irritated at him but he sort of seemed like a father figure who was never truly upset. Lexaeus was always extremely silent but always protected Demyx when he was in trouble. Larxene and Marluxia on the other hand he could probably live without but he was still shocked that they were gone. And Zexion was...well...quiet and kept to himself, he was probably the Nobody he knew the least about.

"Look I know it must be hard but at least Axel is alright."

Demyx looked up at Xigbar. He could see the pain in the older males face but knew that he was trying to hide it from the rest of the Organization. At first Demyx didn't understand why considering the only person Xigbar really enjoyed talking to was Xaldin and then it hit him. Three of the fallen members were part of the original six and had close bonds with one another, even if it didn't look like it. Deciding to keep this observation to himself Demyx responded to what Xigbar said. "I didn't hang out with him before he left like I was supposed to and I regretted since." Demyx was relieved that Axel didn't die, but that weird feeling came back to him. "When is Axel coming back?"

"Soon, I don't know when." Xigbar replied, amazed at how well Demyx was taking Zexion's death. "Are you sure your alright, I mean Zexion..."

"Zexion? I'm sad that he's gone, but we were never close. He hardly talked to me and he was always mean to me. I'm more upset that Lexaeus is gone, he was so nice." Demyx butted in, confused on why Xigbar would mention Zexion. As far as he could remember the two of them never close, if anything they were far from it. He tried to remember times when he was around the smaller Nobody but every time he tried he always drew a blank. It was almost as if the two of them never talked, but that would be impossible because he knew he talked to Zexion at some point. Then he felt something wet fall down his cheek. He wiped the tear away, confused on why he was crying, but he couldn't stop the tears from coming.

A/N: Edit: I looked at some of the reviews and I read a wonderful review that made me look back on this chapter. I did not realize that the ending seemed rushed and I apologize for that. Thanks again for reading and if I get a chance I will try to rewrite this chapter to make it longer.


End file.
